


Second Chance

by fallenicex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Diapers, Fluff, Genetic Disorders & Abnormalities, Human Experimentation, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Pacifiers, Stalking, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenicex/pseuds/fallenicex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over 500 years ago a virus spread like wildfire throughout the world wreaking havoc and leaving a high body count in it’s wake. Those that survived are healthier than before. Some of the survivors started to show signs of possessive behavior. No one thought anything of it. Family was more important than ever in light of the situation. </p><p>Now birth rates have dropped and more people are coming up infertile everyday. Scientist have been working around the clock on a way reverse it but nothing seems to work. </p><p>Quinn Fertility has been working on developing a drug that will be able to give hope to the world. They scheduled a press release to announce human trials but a bomb when off and whole lab was destroyed mere hours before. The head of the clinic and all personnel were killed in the explosion. Only a baby was found by the time rescue teams arrived.</p><p>  ******Under Editing will be updating again when done******</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time posting my stuff anywhere people could read it. I hope you like it. I normally write for people and sent it straight to them. This is a little scary for me but worth it. Any questions or comment just ask.

My head is spinning and all cloudy like I've been underwater too long. Sore muscles and stiff joints riddle my body. I try to open my eyes but I can't. They feel like lead. I try sitting up but my head's too heavy. Everything feels weighted down. I try to remember what happen but I'm drawing a blank. Why the fuck can't I remember? Where the hell am I? What happened? I hear someone crying, sounds like it’s not too far away. Shit, I wish they would stop. It’s making my head pound even harder than it already is. My mind is racing, trying to figure out what the hell happened. I'm too lost in my own thoughts to notice there's someone in the room with me.

“Hush sweetheart. It's okay. You're going to be fine. Shh.” The woman is whispering comforts in my ear as she strokes my hair and gently rocks me causing my whole body to move as well, in an attempt to soothe me. It works, kinda. I start to feel a little calmer. Maybe I can start to think a little straighter now. I try to ask her where I am and what happened. My words come as a string of babble. I must have hit my head pretty fucking hard if I can't even form coherent sentences. My eyes are still blurry and heavy and it’s still hard to keep them open right now. The crying from earlier has slowed to small whimpers now and sound like they’re coming from bed right next to me.

“That's right sweetheart everything's okay. No need to cry anymore. You must be hungry after the week you’ve had. And with all that noise you were making I’m sure you need something in that little belly of yours before you cry yourself sick. I’m going to go make you a nice warm bottle. I’ll be right back so no more fussing while I’m gone.” With that she walks off before I have a chance to argue that I’m not even hungry.

Wait. Did she just say bottle? What the hell is she smoking to think I want a bottle. I'm a grown ass adult. I don't need a fucking bottle. What I need is to find out what the hell happened and why I'm here in the first place. Where the hell is here anyways? I try to get up again but this time the blankets are tangled up pinning me to the bed and with how heavy my limbs feel right now, there is no way in hell I can fight to untangle them. Seriously this is starting to piss me off. Struggling a little I manage to get my eyes to stay open this time. Looking around I can barely turn my head but at least I can see enough to know where I am. 

A hospital room. I can hear the beeps of machines now that I take the time to listen. They have me in a bed with clear sides so everything looks distorted. Fuck someone must have picked me up and brought me here. Voices in the hall catch my attention before I can finish taking in my surroundings and forming a plan. I try calling out again in hopes of getting someone to come in here and tell me what's going on. I’m greeted again by a stream of babble, fuck. I hear footsteps approaching and turn my head to see a figure standing just outside the door with what looks to be a bottle in their hands talking to two other blurry figures. I can't quite make them out. My eyes are having a hard time adjusting and these clear sides nothing seems right.

“Her vitals are strong and she's awake.” So the woman from before must the one with that bottle shape in her hands. At least that's an upside now that I’m awake and have strong vitals. “We found her in the aftermath of the lab explosion downtown. Quinn Fertility. We contacted you as soon as we ran her chip. It seems to have been wiped clean in the explosion. You were next on the list for suitable placement once we decided to process her for adoption. She’s been in and out of it for the past week, but she seems to have come around now.” Well at least that explains why I’m so fucking fuzzy. Quinn Fertility? That sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before? And what's all this talk about adoption? I’m twenty fucking two years old. I don’t need to be adopted. “We called you as soon as she woke up. The only thing on her chip was a name. Brooklyn. Not sure if it’s her name or parent's name. We have taken to calling her Brooke. I was just going to feed her. Would you like to?” She offers to one of the figures in the hall. And of course my name is on my chip, everyone's is. 

“I can feed myself and it sure as hell won't be from a fucking bottle lady.” Again only babble comes out. Fuck this is starting to piss me off. At least they got someone here to fix my chip. At least I hope that’s who in the hall with her. Soon this whole thing will be over and I can get back to whatever it was that I was doing before. Not that I remember what I was doing before, or why I was at a fertility clinic for that matter. It’s not like I plan on ever having kids, I can barely feed myself some days. Doesn’t matter, I just need to get the hell out of here and as far from the crazy lady with the bottles as I can.

Crazy lady walks in the room. I can see now that she's a nurse. At least I assume she is from the brightly colored scrubs she’s wearing. Her long brown hair is pulled back into a braid that falls right above her ass. She has brown eyes and a hint of crazy sparkle in them that goes with her crazy ideas of giving me a bottle and a heart shaped face. The two people with her come into focus now that they have stepped in the room and closer to me. One has sandy blonde hair that looks a little shaggy and freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks. He’s about a head taller than the nurse. He has green eyes and a soft smile. The other man with him has dark hair cut shorter than green eyes and light stubble that covers his sharp jaw. Must be military of some sort. You can tell by the way he stands and his hair cut. I’ve learned from growing up in not the best neighborhood that being able to identify who is military and police is what saves you from spending time in a center. He looks annoyed. His mouth melts into a small smile that makes him look gentler and kind as soon as he sees me but his arms stay folded tight across his chest. It’s like he’s trying to be a tough guy. Guess that makes his buddy the good cop.

Green eyes looks to Military guy with a pleading face as if to get permission to do something. Military guy gives a small nod in response. Permission granted then. I’m not sure what he's asking for until he looks back at me before he leans over the bed. All of a sudden I notice he’s a giant and then the next moment I'm up in the air being tucked into his arms. What. The. Fuck. This has got to be some kind of fucked up dream, aided by drugs no doubt.

I fight to get out of his arms and run but it's useless. The giant is stronger than me and has me securely tucked into his arms. He walks over to a rocking chair that's in the corner of the room and starts to gently rock us in it. The nurse comes over with the bottle and hands it to Green eyes along with a cloth of some sort. He thanks her and turns his attention back to me.

“Looks like someone is excited to eat. You must be starving little one.” He says all this in an overly sweet voice but I can tell his voice is a little rough with a slight twang to it normally. He brings the bottle up to my lips and runs the nipple over them. What the fuck is he doing? Is he really trying to caress my lips with a fucking bottle? The fuck is wrong with you.I try to ask him just that but before I know what’s happening my mouth decides to do its own thing and opens wide for the fucking thing. My lips close around the nipple and I start sucking before I’m able to process the fact the my body betrayed me. It tastes a little funny, like sweeten milk. I notice just how hungry I really am now that I’ve tasted the stuff. When was the last time I ate anything? Man, it feels like I haven’t eaten anything for days. Shit this doesn’t taste that bad. Fuck it. It’s food, apparently, and I’m starving. I’ll worry about the fact I’m eating from a bottle in something stranger's arms later.

Everything starts to slow down as my head clears and stomach fills. Looking around now I notice they aren't giants. I'm the one that isn't right. I’m tiny now and what I thought was a hospital bed is really a clear box. It's like what you would find in any hospital nursery. What the fuck? I wiggle a little and notice that I'm wrapped in a blanket tightly which would explain why I wasn't able to move earlier and why I’m so warm. I can hear a crinkling sound every time I move. Did they put me in a diaper. Fuck am I a baby? Hell fuck no. Someone needs to fix this shit and fix it now.

I'm too busy looking at everything trying to get some clue as to what happened to me that I don't even notice I finished the bottle. Green eyes has been talking to me this whole time. “Wow you can eat. It took you no time at all to finish that bottle. You must have been starving. Now let's get you out of that dirty diaper.” He starts to walk over to the changing table on the other side of the room. He talks softly to me the whole way there telling me everything he is doing before he does it. Great just what I need, someone to narrate everything going on. I can see this shit getting old real fast.

“Yeah I was hungrier than I thought. How about we get something a little more solid this time. And while you’re at it how about we get me something else to wear. I wouldn’t say no to a pair of jeans and tee shirt.” It seems once again all I can do is babble, but he nods his head right along with what I’m saying. Shit he understands me, thank fuck for that. Now I can get some fucking answers. I start telling him everything I remember about waking up here and what I remember from before, which isn’t much. He lays me down on the table and starts to unbundle me. Wait! Did he just say diaper? “Fuck no. No way in hell am I going to be wearing a fucking diaper. I drank your stupid bottle only because I was hungrier than I thought and I'll even let you carry me around since I obviously can't do it anymore on my own. I can even deal with the fact that forming words is hard right now which is fine cause apparently you understand babble, but I draw the line at fucking diapers. I understand I needed one while I was unconscious but I fucking awake now.” Now that my arms and legs are free I make a break for it. I roll off the table and try to run but I hit the ground a little harder than I thought. And as much as I don't want to admit it, it kind of hurts. Like really hurts. Fat tears start to form and fall down my cheeks and my nose is getting clogged and I really just want to scream. I’m stuck here and can’t fucking talk or walk and all I want to do is wake the fuck up.

Green eyes is shouting something while snatching me up. “Shit. Sweetheart are you alright?” He gathers me against his chest while he runs one of his hands through my hair. I guess he’s feeling for tender spots with fingers a whole lot more careful than I thought he would be able to with those big hands of his. When he hits the sore spot where I bumped my head I can't help but flinch and whimper. “Oh, sweetie,” he says as he places a comforting kiss to the crown of my head. “What the hell dude. I don't know you put me down.” Fuck. I wish I could form words. I keep trying to get down but he has me tight against his chest.

Crazy bottle nurse and Military guy both walk up behind us. “What happened?” Military guy asks. Concern lacing his voice and he looks a little worried. Well at least I think he does. Can’t really tell with green eyes keeping me pinned to his chest and tears in my eyes.

"She wiggled her way off the table before I could grab her. I’m so sorry babe. I should have kept a hand on her.” He sounds a little guilty about it. Why the hell is he guilty I'm the one that rolled off the table. It's not like he pushed me off it or anything. I was trying to fucking run away for fuckssake. 

“Is she okay?” Military guy steps closer and runs one of his hands over my back while the other one wraps around Green eyes’ back at the same time. It’s like he’s trying to hold the both of us and keep us from something only he can see.

“She has a sore spot on her head from where she hit it,” Green eyes admits and still sounds guilty for whatever reason, “but I think as long as we keep an eye on her she'll be okay.” He starts pressing kisses into my hair and rocking me gently again. And fuck between the both of them holding me tight there’s no fucking way that I’m getting away anytime soon so I might as well save what like strength I have until I find another chance. 

Military guy murmurs softly in green eyes' hair as he kisses him there, “Babies are more resilient than you'd think dear.”

“Why don't I just take her and get her changed for you before you guys take her home. Your husband already did all the paperwork needed last week when we first called. All that's left is for you both to sign it and then you can take home your  new bundle of joy.” Crazy nurse walks over and takes me from Green eyes and Military guy. Green eyes seems reluctant to let go. Fuck I rather they keep holding me too tight then let Crazy nurse anywhere near me again. It’s her fault I’m like this and until someone proves otherwise she’s evil.

Military guy and Green eyes follow someone else out of the room and I'm left with Crazy nurse. I fight her the whole time she's changing this fucking diaper and putting me in a sleeper. Really a fucking sleeper. Just because I can’t dress myself doesn’t give her the right to put me in this thing. It's a white one with multicolored dots all over it and it has pink fucking trim. This is going to suck. I've got to figure out a way to fix this shit. There's no way I'm spending anymore time as a baby then I have too. Fuck now I sound crazy like this has some kind of time limit on it. This better be some fucked up dream I’m having. I rather be laying in a puddle of my own blood unconscious somewhere than living in this nightmare for god knows how long.

***SMR***

“I can't believe this is happening babe. We're finally going to be parents. She's so small and fragile. And she has the those huge cognac colored eyes and that head full of soft chocolate brown curls. She's perfect babe. She even looks a little like you did as a kid. And we get to take her home. We get to be this little girl’s whole world.” The love and excitement is pouring off of him in waves so big and vibrant that anyone around us can see.

I squeeze my husband's hand a little tighter and stop us in the middle of the hall. Pulling him around to face me I put my arms around his waist and pull him closer. “Dylan you need to tone it down. All we have to do is finish signing the papers and she's ours. Just take a moment and breathe.” I lean over and kiss his forehead and give him a little squeeze before the assistant clears his throat. We turn to look at him, I forgot he was even there to begin with, and then turn to start walking again.

The legal representative is waiting for us in the conference room, Mr. Wiesel. I've already met him but Dylan hasn't. He’s about a half a foot shorter than us and has greasy black hair, all slicked back showing his receding hairline. The buttons on his suit jacket straining under the pressure of trying to keep his portly belly inside of something that's two sizes too small. He has a smirk that makes you want to punch him in face before he even opens his mouth. Then you hear his smarmy voice and it takes saint like restraint to refrain from causing him bodily harm. If we didn’t have to deal with him to adopt a child I would have taken my husband and left the moment I met him.

“Mr. Remington, nice to meet you. Your husband has only lovely things to say about you.” He says as he shakes hands with my husband. He looks Dylan up and down like a piece of meat and it makes my blood boil. No one should be looking at my husband like that except for me. His hands and eyes seem to linger longer than polite before shaking himself and turning to greet me. “Mr. Remington. Pleasure to see you again.” He nods his head at me and sends me a knowing smile as if we share some secret. The only secret here is how much I want to punch him in his smarmy face. “Now if you both will have a seat we can wrap this up.” He gestures to the conference table behind him. It’s a long dark wooden table with high backed leather chairs lining both sides of the table and one at the head of it where there’s a file folder in front of it along with a few pens. In the middle of the table is a mirror tray with a simple glass vase and a few flowers in it. Closer to the head of the table is a second tray, this one is silver and holds a glass pitcher of what I’m assuming is water and a few glasses sitting along side it. The walls are painted a light brown and the carpet is a light beige color that's complement the walls nicely. 

“Now I have already gone over this with your husband and have been assured that he has kept you informed. To ensure that there are no misunderstandings I’m going to give you both a brief overview before I have you sign anything. This is also the time to speak up if you’re unsure of anything as well. During the first year of its life you will be required to bring it to all medical checks as outlined by the state in accordance with its age. You will continue to bring it to yearly medical checks until it's 20th birthday after which it will be every 5 years unless otherwise specified by a medical professional. You will have random home inspections for first six months after acquiring it. During these random inspections you will be evaluated on how well you have provided for it. Seeing how you are heir to the Remington fortune, I don’t perceive financial support to be an issue. The inspections will also review dietary needs for it along with detailed reports from it’s psychiatrist and primary health care provider. After you have successfully passed these inspections you will then be subjected to yearly inspections. Of course there won’t be warning for those either.” He nods his head subtly at me before turning back to the paperwork in front of him. “You are also required to bring it in once it has reached sexual maturity for testing the viability of reproduction. If found to be capable it will be entered into the program and removed from your care at that time. You will be held legally and financially responsible for it as soon as all paperwork has been signed and filed. There will also be times in which you will be required to bring it-”

“She. My daughter is not an ‘it.’ She is a child. My child.” Dylan interrupts him clearly irritated. The entire time that Wiesel has been going over the legal paperwork referring to our daughter as an it, my husband jaw tighten and he has been curling his fingers in a fist holding back the urge to hit him no doubt. I know the feeling and I’m tempted to do it myself at this point. Every time Wiesel has called her and it makes something in the pit of my stomach curl in rage. Dylan’s jaw is clenched tight in anger to point where I’m afraid he’ll damage his teeth, and his shoulders are just as tense.

Wiesel looks offended and shocked that he would be interrupted like this. He’s from a traditional home. Children are things, not people in homes like these. Wives and husbands are to be seen and not heard. They see themselves as someone above human decency, believing children and spouses to be little more than property. These traditionalist are so full of themselves but they control who can adopt and who can’t. With the world we find ourselves in, birth rates having dropped to the point where we find our future uncertain, they call the shots. We have to play by their rules. No matter how disgusting and frustrating they are, Wiesel being the perfect example.

I place my hands over my husband’s in an attempt to help soothe him. Running my thumb over his knuckles, his hands relax a little. Leaning over to him I press a kiss to his temple whispering small comforts into his ear before turning and hardening my face to address Wiesel. If looks could kill.

“Please excuse my husband. He is a little nervous which is understandable given the amount of time we have spent waiting for a child to come up for adoption only to find out they are sick. When you add that along with the week long wait to ensure the child is healthy before being taken home it’s easy to have emotions run high when faced with her being referred to as a thing. He has already formed such a strong attachment to her. I’m positive you can relate with having children of your own.” Wiesel thinks for a moment before nodding his head. “Now if we can move this along. I would greatly appreciate taking both my husband and daughter home to deal with them.” I manage to grit out as polite as possible, while I use my free hand to run over my husband’s thigh to continue calming him down. Wiesel looks pleasantly satisfied that I apologized for what he seems to view as my husband's unruly behavior. 

“Of course Mr. Remington. We just need yours and your husband’s signatures on a few forms and you both can be on your way.” He seems happier knowing that I have managed to reign my husband in. I can’t wait to leave and never have to see his smug grin again. We sign the forms and then I shake hands with Wiesel. My skin crawls with how wrong it is to touch him and I manage to deter him from touching Dylan again before being escorted back downstairs to get our daughter. I can’t get us out of here fast enough. Knowing we are going to have to bathe in bleach to get his smug sliminess off. The nurse has her dressed in a sleeper and it looks like she's about to kill the nurse. Apparently she had just as horrible of a time with the nurse as we did with Wiesel. The nurse already has her in the car seat and a diaper bag packed. Dylan is cooing softly at her as we walk to the car. It's time to take my family home and far away from this place as possible. DHP hospitals always have this air about them that sets everything in me on high alert.

***BMR***

The evil crazy eyed nurse put me in a carrier, which if I'm being honest, isn't as bad as I would have thought. That doesn’t mean I’m on board with this whole baby thing however. They’re putting me in the back of a big black SUV. From what I can see of it, with my limited movement courtesy of my new body, it has tinted windows and dark leather seats that match the dark interior. Green eyes sits in the back seat with me and Military guy takes the driver's seat upfront. I thought they we were partners at first but now I’m starting to think otherwise. It’s clear Military guy is in charge. I'm trying to figure out how to unbuckle the straps of the carrier but getting these tiny little hands of mine to do anything anymore is impossible. This shit sucks major ass. Green eyes is still talking to me but I haven’t been listening, too distracted trying to get out of this thing. Military guy seems to interrupt Greens eyes constant talking. Thank you for small miracles.

“She is probably going to fall asleep before we get home Dylan. We don't need to overwhelm her. Let’s get her home and settled in before you start planning out the next 40 years of her life.” So Green eyes name is Dylan and he’s planning the rest of my life out, great. Good to know he’s the one I have to watch out for. So they’re husband's? Or boyfriends maybe? They at least live together. That much is clear.

“Papa's silly isn't he. You're not sleepy are you baby girl?” He’s smiling real big at me and gently poking at my stomach while he carries on with his nonstop talking. “You want to sit here and talk with Daddy don’t you sweetheart?” He's using an overly sweet voice to talk to me still. Really, it’s not like I’m a baby or anything. Well not a really a baby just that I look like one for some stupid reason. That’s neither here nor there at the moment. He’s watching me with hopeful eyes. I just look at him like he's lost his damn mind. I know he can’t understand me and if he thinks I'm calling him Daddy or the other one Papa he might as well head to the nearest mental hospital.

Ignoring him, I try looking for another way out of this hand basket because there is no way I'm going to live in hell with these two. Not that I have anything against two guys being together and raising a kid. Cause I don't. And I don't have anything against two girls being together or a girl and guy or any type of love between consenting adults for that matter. Or really any age as long as they want it and no one is being coerced into it. Free love and all that shit. I just don't want to be living with strangers is all. Let alone ones that want to be called Daddy and Papa. I mean come on, it’s like the start of some badly written porn. Or it’s like what happens when kids get grabbed up while playing at the park and then brainwashed into thinking their abductors are their real parents. But without the whole me being a kid playing at the park and being brain washed, well maybe brainwashing not sure on that yet. But one thing I do know is that this shit isn’t going to end the way they want.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don’t even notice he tucked a blanket around me, pinning my arms and legs down and there’s something in my mouth. I give it a few experimental sucks to figure out what it is. The action seems almost reflexive. Natural even. It’s a fucking soother. What the hell? Get this fucking thing out. I try spitting it out but end up sucking on it harder. The fuck is wrong with me. Wait, it’s not that bad now that I’ve stopped panicking so much. It’s calming actually. Fuck it, in for penny in for a fucking pound. I’m warm and that bottle he gave me is getting heavy in my stomach. I start to get tried and the sound of the guys bantering back and forth along with the movement from the car aren't helping me stay awake much. My eyelids are getting heavy and I can't stop yawning. I hear Green eyes, no Dylan, talking to Military guy before my eyelids fall shut and they’re just too heavy to open them again.

“I guess you were right babe. Looks like she's out like a light.” Not quite out yet Green eyes. He runs his hand through my hair and starts humming something. It feels nice and this little bubble has settled in my chest. I wonder what it is, but I’m too tired to care right now. I guess after I wake up I can worry about all this. Sleep is sounding like a great idea at this point. Yeah I’m going to sleep. But because I want to not, because Military guy said so. Not going to start listening to him anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 9/3/16


	2. Next Morning

As soon as we get home Dylan eagerly takes our little girl straight upstairs to her nursery. I grab the bags sent home from the hospital for her and follow him upstairs. He has her out of her carrier and cradled to his chest before I even make it to the top. He seems happy and content. I’ve know for a while having a child was something missing from our lives and now seeing him holding her just settles something deep in me. Our family feels complete now. He seems conflicted as he goes to lay her down in her new crib. I can tell he really doesn’t want to let go of her just yet. I can’t blame him.

“Can we just lay her down with us? Just this once. Like a family nap.”  He turns around holding her close to his chest as he gives the saddest puppy dog eyes he can muster. 

I know it won’t be just once, but I can’t tell him no. Not with how his face lights up at idea of keeping her close to us. That and I’m really not ready to have her to of our sight just yet. “I think that's a great idea. Let me just finish putting away this stuff. Go lay down and I’ll join you as soon as I’m done.” I press a kiss to our little girls head before giving my husband a chaste kiss and shooing them both out of the room.

They sent home enough stuff to stock us up for a while. We already had a lot of it but it’s nice to have the extra in case we need it. There’s diapers and bottles and baby shampoo. Baby wash and soft wash cloths along with a baby bath. Baby powder and diaper cream and there's even baby lotion. They included baby detergent and a baby first aid kit that includes baby medicine and a thermometer. It also contains band aids and baby nail clippers and this weird looking bulb thing. There’s receiving blankets and a few onesie along with a few sleepers and baby hats and socks to keep her warm. They packed baby wipes and burp clothes as well. It’s all stuff we already have but more isn’t going to hurt. One of things they send home with her is formula and baby cereal and jar baby food. We haven’t bought any of those yet because we had no idea when we would get a child and didn’t want it to go bad before it was used. I takes me a while to put everything away because Dylan has spots for everything and if I don’t get it right he will never let me hear the end of it. I take a look around her nursery once I’ve finished putting everything up and admire my handy work. That feeling in my chest settles a little more now that her staff is in her room. Makes her feel more permanent. 

Walking into our bedroom I’m greeted with the sight of my husband laying on our bed with our daughter curled up on his chest. She’s sound asleep. He’s running a hand over her back and the other through her hair. A surge of protectiveness washes over me and I have to admit I do enjoy the sight of them together safe in our bed. I slip off my shoes and take off my belt before I climb in bed to join them. Dylan shuffles closer to lean his back against my chest and I wrap my arms around both of them before settling in and getting ready to nap with them. We are cuddled up and that feeling in my chest is settling more now.  I feel whole and I’m starting to drift when my husband ask me a question.

“What should we name her?” Dylan is running his hand through her hair and humming low to her still. She still has her soother in her mouth. Every few minutes she gives it a suck as if to make sure it’s still there. It’s adorable.

“I don't know what do you think?” I give my husband a little squeeze and a crane my neck to give our little girl a kiss. I know he’s been thinking about names for little girls for this last week. I’ve peeked at his list last night and over 80% were scratched over. 

Dylan thinks for a minute before he starts listing off names.

“Samantha.”

“Samantha is too common.” I shake my head. “No. Jessica. Jessicas are sweet and nice.”

“No. That sounds like the name of an airhead. Anya.” Dylan looks at her and smiles.

“No. Sounds like we couldn't be bothered to give her a full name. What about Cindy after your mom?” I cock my eyebrow at my husband waiting for his response.

He thinks about it for little bit. “Maybe. What about Mary after your mom? Or Riley after your sister?”

“No.” It's still too painful to think about my family right now. “Maybe we shouldn't name her after any of our families. Or friends before you start suggesting that.” I know my husband and we’ll end up with a little girl named Scotty Jr. I want to stop that train of thought before it leaves the station.

“Okay then no naming her after family or friends. What about Marie?”

“I think that's perfect for our little girl. Brooklyn Marie Remington.”

I give our daughter another kiss before leaning in to kiss my husband. At this moment life couldn't get any better. I’m worried that I’ll mess this up. Being with Dylan for the last eight years has been nerve wrecking. All I want to do is protect him from the world but I know he hates when I go alpha male on him. It made dating next to impossible and I only got worse after I proposed. Things got a little easier after the wedding. We’ve stumbled through all of my possessiveness and his need to be right and came out stronger for it. He knows I tend to be controlling and possessive but loves me anyways. I just hope Brooklyn will. I feel such a strong urge to protect her already and she hasn’t even been in our lives for 24 hours yet.

***DAR***

I wake up the next morning to my husband and little girl fast asleep still. Brooke is curled up on Steve's chest. She really does look like him with her chocolate curls. I give both of them kisses before slowly slipping out of bed and quietly tiptoeing to the shower. I want to serve Steve breakfast in bed. I don't get the chance to do it often because normally my husband is up before me. It's going to be nice to have him home for the next few weeks. We both took time off work to get Brooke settled in. Steve plans to get as much work done at home while still running his family's company when it comes time to go back to work. He’s doing it so I can still work at the Sheriff's Department. He knows I enjoy working with my Dad. He’s the Sheriff here and is just as excited to be a grandpa as I am to be a dad.

After my shower I head downstairs to make breakfast. Eggs, toast, and bacon with fresh fruit. Coffee for us and milk for Brooke. I head back upstairs when everything is ready and I’m greeted by the sight of Steve and Brooke talking quietly. Well she’s talking and he’s nodding his head along in agreement. It's more her making sounds then forming words but she seems determined to tell him about whatever it is she’s saying.

“Morning.” I call out as I enter our bedroom with the tray of food and I set it down on my husband's nightstand. I lean over to give him a morning kiss and run a hand over our little girl’s head.

Steve smiles at me and Brooke turns her little head to me and starts to tell me whatever it was that she was trying to tell him just a few seconds ago.

“Really baby girl? I didn't know that.” She’s using her whole body to talk. It’s so cute.

She tries to tell us again seeing how we didn't understand her the first time. I can't help but smile at her because it's just too adorable. The faces she's making, you can just tell that it's something really important to her.

“How about we eat breakfast then get ready for the day. You can tell us all about it after we eat.” I bend down to pick up our little girl and take her to her room to change her diaper, covering her face in kisses as I go. I can hear my husband shuffling around as we walk out of the room.

“So you and I are going to get your diaper changed. Then we’re going to eat breakfast with Papa. How does that sound little one?” I have her in the nursery before she answers. She starts babbling angrily at me. I make sure to keep a hand on her while I change her this time. I don’t want her wiggling off the table again. One scare is more than enough thank you very much. That reminds me, I need to check on that bump on her head from yesterday.

We started working on the nursery when we were approved by the government as a suitable home for adoption, over three years ago. It only has a crib, changing table and small dresser and painted a pale yellow. We stopped adding things to it after the first time the adoption fell through. It’s happened four times now. I thought it was going to happen again for the fifth time when they told us she had to stay so long in the hospital. I make a mental note to pick up a rocking chair and a few other things for her room, among them toys. Every child need toys. Oh and books and bath toys. We have a lot of things to pick up. I guess we’re going shopping a little sooner than I thought.

I decided to leave her in just a diaper for breakfast. It’s warm in the house and she should be fine, right? Hopefully the clothing rule only applies to me, I doubt it however. Steve smiles at us when we enter the room. He’s already gotten the tray of food set up at the small table in our bedroom. He even got the baby seat up for Brooke. It's one of those rubber seats with a divider for her legs and straps to keep her seated so she can eat at the table with us. It's pale yellow to match the color of her room. We even got one in the car in case we decide to grab something to eat while out. I never liked the idea of using one of those high chairs that sit at most places collecting dust and covered in whatever the last kid that used them ate. No one thinks to clean them due to the lack of children there once was.

Steve takes her from me after giving me a kiss and puts her in her seat. “I see Daddy decided that wearing clothes is optional for you today.” He bends to kiss the top of her head as he straps her in. Not before he shoots me a look and see I knew that rule applied to her too. Yeah I know we are going to have a talk about it later. Maybe I can distract him with her cuteness. Or my sexyness either works. I wonder if claiming I didn't know will work.

I start to cut up a banana for her and I put a little bit of the scramble eggs on a plate in front of her as well as small pieces of unbuttered toast. Steve hands her a little plastic spoon and little plastic fork. They are the kind that are rounded off on the ends made for small children. Maybe if she has something in both hands she won't make a huge mess when we feed her. I read about it in one of the parenting books Lila is always dropping off.

We discuss our plans for the day while taking turns feeding our daughter. Somewhere along the way she started doing it without us. I guess we weren't feeding her fast enough.She’s doing a good job of it herself. She put the spoon down and started to stick the food on her fork and then, bringing the hand holding the food and the fork to her mouth together. It's cute and I just can't stop myself from snapping photos on my phone of her. She doesn't seem phased that there's a flash going off around her.. In fact she ends up eating the whole banana and more scramble eggs plus she eats a piece of toast and a couple of strawberry slices along with finishing her whole sippy cup of milk. She seems to have a good appetite. We should be able to get her up to a healthy weight in no time.

“Well it seems you got a healthy appetite kiddo. Let's get you cleaned up and dressed. Come on little girl.” I pick her up and prop her on my hip before leaning over to kiss my husband. “You shower and get dressed while I take care of her and clean up breakfast.” I walk out as Steve heads to the bathroom. I make sure to add an extra sway to my hips knowing he’s watching.

We didn't pick up much before we brought Brooke home because we weren’t sure if she would get to go home with us or what she would need outside of the basics. I open the dresser and pull out a simple green onesie. We got a lot of stuff in green, Steve’s favorite color. I think it’s because I have green eyes, but of course he denies it. He’s such a softie but you wouldn’t be able to tell just by looking at him. I wanted to get pinks and blues and purples but Steve didn't want his son wearing pinks and purple. Not that there is anything wrong with boys wearing pinks and purple. He just doesn't want his son wearing them. Unless of course his son wants to, then that's fine. But we didn’t know if we were getting a little girl or little boy until the call came. So we stuck to neutral colors like greens, yellows, and browns. 

So she's in a green onesie and a pair of baby jeans complete with little white socks. I brush her hair and pull it back into two high pigtails. They barely fall to the back of her neck being up so high. Her bangs are just a few little curls and frame her soft round face and those cognac eyes of hers. She's adorable. I wish I had ribbons to put in her hair.

I put her down in the playpen I set up before breakfast in the kitchen. It has a set of soft blocks in it and a blanket for her just in case she wants it. After I make sure she’s good I head back upstairs to grab the dishes from breakfast. The shower is running which means I still have time to get the kitchen cleaned up before he’s ready. Maybe if I go fast enough I can get our bedroom cleaned up too. Just have to see how it goes. I don’t want Steven to feel that I can’t keep or home clean or that I’m slacking because of our daugther.

Brooke is not a happy camper by the time I get back. Her face is red and puffy and she looks to be mad at something. I hope it’s because I left the room. She is trying really hard to get out of her playpen but just can't seem to get her limbs to do what she wants. She can pull herself up and stand as long as she holds on to the side of the playpen. She has the blocks stacked in a corner of the playpen and the blanket draped over the side. Looks like she built a tower to climb, only baby sized. She stops the minute she sees me.

“Uh. Uh.” Brooke reaches her arms up. She discovered that making sounds and gesturing to things makes it easier for us to understand her last night. It took a lot of time and a lot of patience on her part. She can say a few words but not many.

“You want me to pick you up?” She nods her head. I bend down, picking her up and propping her on my hip. “So I take it that I have to get all this cleaned up with you on my hip?”

“Yea.” She looks at me with a big smile. She’s so proud that she finally said something we can understand. It’s adorable. She picks up babbling a mile a minute about whatever it was that she was telling us before breakfast. There are lots of angry gestures thrown in. I figure it has to be something about what happened to her at the hospital or even before. I can't be sure though, I guess this is probably why the Department of Human Populations wanted her to see a psychiatrist. The DHP might have skeevy legal reps but at least their hospitals are state of the art. That and the fact that they do care about kids even if their office workers don’t.  

***SMR***

After I get out of the shower and dressed I make our bed and straighten up our room. Brooklyn has been here for less than 24 hours and she already has stuff everywhere. There are diapers and bottles laid out on Dylan’s side of the bed. Her baby seat is still at the table with food stuck to it. I love my husband and the fact that he wanted to start this morning off right but if I don’t help clean this up we are never going to get anything done today. It takes me about 20 minutes to clean up our bedroom and put things back in order. I can't stand to have things out of place. Everything had a place and everything needs to be put back where they belong. I don't know how many times I have to tell Dylan that. It takes me another five to get dressed. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt.

When I go downstairs I hear Dylan chatting away and Brooklyn babbling along with him as he cleans the kitchen. He has her propped on his hip. He got her dressed but she’s going to need to be changed again. Her onesie is soaking wet and she has soap bubbles in her hair. He’s not much better.  “Looks like you two are having all the fun down here without me.”

Brooklyn turns as soon as she hears my voice. She tries to launch herself at my chest and would have if Dylan didn't have a firm grip on her. “Looks like she has a favorite already. Are you Papa's little girl?” He gently teases her.

I cross the kitchen to take her off my husband’s hands so he can finish up. “Well hello princess. Did you miss me?” I give her a kiss on her cheek and she smiles. She has her hair up in two ponytails and dressed in green. She looks so much better now that she’s had a good night's sleep and a few good meals in her. So much livelier than she was yesterday when we brought her home. And she looks a million times better than the first time we saw her laying in that hospital crib over a week ago when we first got the call. 

“Yea.” She's all smiles and grabs my shirt to keep a firm hold on me in case I had any idea of giving her back to her Daddy. I’m with her on this however, even if it is selfish. I rather keep her with me as long as I can. Easier to keep her safe if I’m holding her. Not that I don’t trust my husband because I do. It just feels right to have her in my arms, him too if I can manage it.

“We need to make an appointment with the pediatrician to get her first check up and then we need to head to the store. There are still things we need to pick up for her. Maybe stop by the bookstore. Oh and lunch out sounds nice too. What do you think?” He talks with his hands and without much thought for what's around him. Many times before he has knocked things off of the walls and tables, even shelves. We quickly learned that having clean surfaces and minimum amount of things on the walls was for the best.

“Sound like a busy day. You sure we should take her out so soon?” I question as I wrap my free arm around my husband as he finishes up the dishes. Something settles in my chest now that I can hold both of them. Both safe in my arms like they always should be.

“Yes, babe. She needs the sun and fresh air. After being in a hospital for the last week, this will do her good. Promise. Now, do you have anything we need to get done today?” I rather have them both inside safe with me all day, all week actually but I know I can’t keep them inside forever. I just didn’t think he would want to take her out so soon. Today will be our first full day with her. I figured he would have wanted more family time before exposing her to the world.

“Spending time with the two of you is all I have planned. Well that and maybe some alone time with my loving husband. Maybe during her nap?” With that I lean in to give him a kiss. I savor this feeling because I know I’ll need it later. I steal another kiss before taking her upstairs.

I take Brooklyn upstairs to get her changed and up her in her carrier and pack her diaper bag. Dylan already has everything laid out. Diapers, wipes, medical kit, soothers and a spare set of clothes. He even has a few bottles already measured to so all we have to do is add water and she;s good. He thought to throw a few snacks in as well. Once again I’m amazed at how wonderful he is. He knew I would forget something and made it easier for me. Brooklyn is protesting loudly as I change her. I put back on an outfit identical to what he dressed her in for the day. The only difference being this one is clean. She’s trying to get out of her carseat and she seems agitated that she can’t. Today is going to be a long day.

***BMR***

I’ve been trying to tell them all morning that I’m not really a baby. I thought yesterday that Green eyes could understand me but that was just wishful fucking thinking. On the plus side I figured out a few things I can say, not that it’s doing me much good. At least they gave me real food today hopefully they keep that up. I have a new plan of attack. Step one never be out of their arms. If they have to hold me then they have to listen to me talk, even if they can’t understand me. Step two be the worst baby ever. Scream, whine and cry about every fucking thing. So everything everyone says they hate about babies is what I'm doing. Hopefully they’ll get frustrated enough to take me back. Step three go back to the hospital, find out who the fuck did this to me. Not perfect but it’s the best I got. Well unless they magically start speaking babble. Which is something I fucking doubt.

The trip to the store was a disaster. First I didn't want to get in the carrier. Then I kicked my legs the whole drive to the store. I made sure to leave marks on the seats. Once Military guy and Green eyes got in the store I refused to be put in the cart. I stuck my legs out so they couldn't get them in and then I would curl up into a ball.  I said no to any fucking thing Green eyes held up for me to choose from and made sure they knew I wasn’t down for anything they wanted to do today. They still got me a couple of sets of clothes including dresses along with toys against my protest. Green eyes made sure to pick up a set of bottles and a rocking chair. Something about needing a place to rock me, which I tried telling him it wasn’t needed but he wouldn’t fucking listen. Military guy got a few wall decals for my room. At least they’re kinda cool. It’s this tree with huge branches. There are also some cool stars and a moon decals with it. Along with these birds and an angry looking owl. He also grabbed some paint. No idea what color it is though. I was with Green eyes when he picked it out. 

I thought I was doing a pretty good fucking job being the worst baby ever. They just keep trying to cheer me up and make me happy. What the hell is with these two. It seems the worst I get the happier they are. Are they some kind of sadist? Who the hell actually enjoys a screaming baby. These two are something else. I mean really, I haven’t been a poster child for a happy baby. And anyone in their right mind would have given up by now. Not these fucking sadist.

“We got everything on the list babe. You ready to go?” Green eyes was pushing the cart but Military guy takes it from him. He swoops down and kisses my head before pushing it and me, in the opposite direction. I finally gave up being held because I really couldn’t see much in their arms. Now I’m rethinking that decision. I don't like the fact that they can wheel me around to wherever. 

“One more stop then we can go. She just needs a best friend.” Green eyes looks a little confused but follows behind us anyways. Good to know I’m not the only one lost.

“So we can just pick up best friends at the store now? And here I thought they grew on trees. Silly me, what was I thinking.” Green eyes rolls his eyes before making a silly face at me.

“I meant a stuff animal Dylan. But I can believe you found Scotty in a tree.” He shoots Green eyes a smile. “Okay sweetie you can have anyone of these animals that you want. Just go ahead and pick one.” He sets me down by the store shelves.

The aisle is filled with a shit ton of stuff animals. I always wanted one as a kid but my mom never could afford to get me one. I was one of the unlucky kids to be born via natural means. Which means, Mom got drunk and had a one night stand. Now normally I would have been taken from her and placed with a family better suited to raising a kid, but Mom hid her pregnancy and me. Always told me that I was her light in the darkness. She did awesome hiding me too for the first 15 years of my life. Then she got sick and never got better. It still hurts that she's gone. 

I look at both men then to the shelves in front of me. Are they for real? Fuck yeah I finally get a stuffed animal. Maybe this baby shit isn’t as bad as I thought. I mean they give me food and seem to like it when I try talking to them. Maybe I should rethink going back to the hospital. Maybe these two can actually help me. I try to crawl over but once again fall on my face. Fuck. Green eyes swoops down and helps me stand up at the bottom shelf. I start pulling all of them off. Can’t go easy on them just because I’m rethinking my plans, now can I. It takes them a few seconds to react and stop me but by that time the shelf is empty. A store employee comes by and starts to clean up the mess. Green eyes hands me off to his husband before helping her and apologizing for my mess. Serves you right for making me come here. And did you really think that I would find a friend here of all places. I didn't make friends when I could talk what makes you think I can now that I can't talk. Still I do want a stuffed animal.

“That wasn't very nice of you Brooklyn.” Military guys chides me. Well he tries but can’t quite hide his smile. I know I’m just too cute to resist. Bask in my cuteness. 

“I wasn’t done looking at all the animals. I still haven’t picked one yet. Put me the fuck down you overgrown cave man.” Of course angry babble is all they hear. Green eyes goes to put the last animal back when I see him. That’s my friend he has. I start to scream and try to get over to it. Both of them look around to see why I screamed. They have no fucking clue. And I was just starting to think that they might not be so bad. I keep trying really fucking hard to get out of his arms and into Green eyes’. He seemed to a get a clue and hands me off. As soon as I get in his arms I grab the animal he’s still holding. 

“Is that the one you wanted sweetie?” Does he have to state the obvious?

“Yea.” Why the fuck else would I fight to get to you before you put him back. I hug him tight to my little chest and then point to Military guy. He seems to be the one in charge, maybe I can get him to talk sense into Green eyes.

“Yes sweetie. You can have that one.” He reassures me thinking that's what I’m looking for. It’s not, but close enough. Now let’s get the fuck out of here. I’m hungry. I hold out my new friend for him to inspect. He’s a black stuffed wolf. He has blue eyes and soft fur. He seems to scowl at it. Green eyes however is laughing. What the fuck is wrong with you two? I have a new friend here and you’re laughing while this one scowls at him. You two aren’t making the best fucking impression. I can’t take you guys anywhere can I?

“Of course she would pick a wolf.” Military guy sounds upset. His scowl still in place.

“I think I saw a Little Red Riding Hood costume that would fit her. We should get for her.” Green eyes grins really big before taking off just out of reach. 

I always did like the story Little Red Riding Hood. One of my favorite stories even now. I still have the same old beat up copy my Mom got for me for my third birthday. I love that book. Fuck what's going to happen to it now. Shit I need to find a way to get to my stuff. Maybe I can get them to stop by and grab it. It’s not much but it’s mine. I’ll start working on that tomorrow though. Right now I have to tell my new friend everything. I know he’ll understand me. It will be fucking nice to have someone here that fucking does.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 9/14/16


	3. Stalker

Brooke sits in the back seat babbling away to her wolf wearing the red hooded cloak I grabbed for her. Now that we got the shopping done and her appointment schedule for next week all that's left is lunch and maybe the bookstore. That depends on how tired she’s going to be after eating. She’s been fussy all morning. Hoping all she needs is something to eat to change her mood. Maybe a quick nap would do her some good. I just hope that our little girl isn't always going to be this fussy. I want that sweet little girl from last night that's cuddly and happy. Getting her that wolf seems to have brighten her day so I doubt the fussiness is normal for her.

Steve takes us to my favorite diner. I love my husband. I know he rather we eat at one of those upscale Bistros. Something about organic food, no trans fats, no added sugars, no artificial dyes or preservatives. In other words tasteless crap. I have no idea why he likes it so much. This place has the best curly fries not to mention the best pie ever. I wonder how Brooke would react to a milkshake. They’re pretty good here too. And the cheeseburgers are made with the best meat in all the state. They have the best everything if you ask me. But then again I'm biased.

“Okay sweetie time to go eat.” I turn to her seeing how I'm already in the backseat. I'm not ready to let her sit back here by herself just yet. I’m trying to unbuckle her but her wolf is in the way. “Lets leave your wolf in the car so he doesn’t get all messy.” I try to take the wolf from her but she has such a tight grip on it. I'm afraid I'll hurt her if I pull any harder.

“No!” She screams at me. I’m a little shocked. Looking to my husband I see he's just as shocked as well. It was said with so much force you would think we’re hurting her.

“That’s no way to talk to your Daddy little one. Why don’t you let Papa hold your wolf and I’ll give it back to you as soon as Daddy gets you out of the car.” Of course he would let her bring her toy. She already has him wrapped around her little finger and he doesn’t even know it. I can't say much however because he didn't recover from her outburst a little faster than me.

She thinks it over for a bit before holding her wolf out for him. I unbuckle her and hand her off to him before grabbing her diaper bag and baby seat from the trunk. She quickly takes her wolf back from Steve and continues on talking to him as if she was never interrupted. It's amazing how short kids attention spans are. It’s like everyday something new and exciting happens to her. I can’t wait to start teaching her things just to get that look of amazement. When we walk in we immediately walk to our normal booth in the back. Luckily for us it’s empty. I set her seat up on my side of booth and then move everything out of her reach before I let Steve buckle her in. He gives her a kiss on her head and runs a hand over her curls before sitting across from us. He hooks his foot around my ankle and traps it with his other one. I always feel more grounded when he does that. I even told him so when we had just started dating and ever since he makes sure to do it when we’re out. We are just getting settled when our waitress comes over.

“Well if it isn’t the Remington's. How are you guys doing today? I’ve haven’t seen you guys in over a month.” She’s cheerful like always. We sit in the back for two reasons. One, Steve likes being able to see everything going on in the diner. Two, our waitress.

This has been her section since she started working here. My dad used to bring me here on his days off. I remember that we came in after my Mom’s death and the cook’s daughter was coloring in the back booth, which is now our booth. She saw that I was sad and came over to share her crayons with me. Told me how it was okay to be sad. That she’s still sad at times too and that she misses her Mom. Then she sat with us for the rest of her Dad’s shift telling me about about the fun things she gets to do with her Dad. We kept coming back over the years. When she started waiting tables part time after school I started sitting in her section. I even brought Steve here for our first date.

She has her blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. She’s short, never did get the hang of growing after middle school and has the bluest eyes. She’s the only one not wearing a uniform. The other waitresses wear a plain black tee shirt with the diners logo on it. She wears a black tank top, kind of sticks out. That and her jeans. The others wear slacks not jeans. The owner doesn't seem to mind so she gets away with. That and her section is always the busiest. She's the favorite for a reason.

“Doing great Lila. I would like you to meet the newest member of the family. This is Miss Brooklyn Marie.” I proudly announce as I unbuckle her so Lila can get a better look at her. Brooke doesn’t put up much of a fight as long as I leave her wolf alone.

“She’s just a little cutie isn’t she? Yes you are Miss Brooklyn Marie.” She reaches out to take Brooke from my hands. Now that she has my child propped on her hip like she belongs she walks off to put our order in. She doesn't even bother to ask us anymore what we want. After we both figured out what we liked when haven't been tempted to change it. Brooke doesn’t seem phased in the slightest other than to look Lila over and decide if she was safe. It makes me a little sad that Brooke can be picked up by anyone without so much as a whimper in protest. 

“Do you really think it’s safe to let her walk around with our daughter?” Steve looks a little pissed and sounds a lot worried. He’s keeping his eyes glued to Brooke. Lila walks to a few other tables of hers and runs food the whole time with Brooke on her hip. I wish I could move just as easily as she does when Brooke’s on my hip. Maybe with enough practice.

“Yes babe. She’s fine. I don’t even think she notices.” I reach over and grab his hand and interlock our fingers. He still doesn’t take his eyes off of our little girl though.

“I don’t like it. I want her with us Dylan.” He’s in one of his overprotective moods.

Before I have a chance to get up and grab Brooke she starts screaming. Steve is out of the booth and running to her before Lila even has a chance to turn around. Brooke is in Steve’s arm faster than I can blink. I didn't get a chance to up from the table. I make it over there before either of them can say anything.

“What happened? Is she okay?” I’m checking her over while Steve keeps her tight to his chest. Makes it hard to see if she's been hurt. Maybe one of the plates burnt her. 

“I don’t know what happened. One minute we were talking with a customer and the next she starts screaming.” Lila looks worried. I’m sure her heart is racing and there’s a pretty good chance that there’s a slight ringing in her ears too. Brooke has a set of lungs on her. Having her that close to your ear when she screams could cause temporary deafness. 

“Not your fault. She’s still adjusting is all.” I try to reassure her while still keeping a hand on my little girl.So maybe she saw something she didn’t like. Or heard something. We really don't know for sure what kids heard and don't hear especially when we think they aren't listing.

“I think we should go. She’s still whimpering. Let's just take her home Dylan.” He seem a little more frantic than normal.

“She’ll be fine. Just go sit down with her. I’ll be right there.”  I'm trying to calm him and still figure out what happened at the same time.

“No. I want to take her home. I’ll grab her stuff and you can meet me at the car.” He walks off to our booth. That tone means there is no room for negations. That’s his do it now voice. I really shouldn't be turned on right now but I can't help it. Shivers run through me when he uses that voice. I swear it's a pavilion's response.

I give Lila a reassuring smile then follow him. “Steven. Sit down and hold our daughter in your lap, now.” He freezes and looks at me. He’s shocked, which is understandable. I rarely tell him what to do. It’s mostly just me suggesting not telling. And given the fact that he just used his do it now voice makes this even stranger. 

Brooke has stopped crying now and is looking at the two of us before turning to her wolf to tell him what happened. Her babbling snaps him into action. He leans over to give me a kiss before sitting down with Brooke on his lap.

“Now just sit there holding Brooke until you calm down. You being upset doesn’t help her.” With that I walk over to Lila and make sure that she is okay. She let’s me know that she’s fine and that our drinks are on the way along with our food. She points out the customer she was helping when Brooke started to scream.

The guy is about he same height as Lila. He looks youngish. Late 20’s early 30’s. He’s standing at the register paying so I don’t get a good look at his face but he has brown hair that comes to right above his shoulders. He has a tan or maybe he’s just olive skinned. Hard to tell from where I’m standing. He does seem a little off. But that could be a side effect of having a screaming baby in his face. Lila was helping him when Brooke started screaming. I’m sure he got a face full of her crying.

When I get back to the table our food is there. Steve has already gotten her sippy cup filled with juice. She’s still sitting on his lap but I leave her there. I greet them both with a kiss before sitting. I’ll have to ask Steven tonight if he noticed the guy or what he was doing when Brooke started to scream. For now I want to enjoy our lunch and put the last 20 minutes behind us.

***SMR***

Lunch was tense. I didn’t put Brooklyn down til we got to the car. And even then i wanted to climb in the back with her. I didn’t like the fact that Lila walked off with her and my heart dropped when I heard her scream. I felt so helpless in those seconds. All I could think was to get her somewhere safe. That and attack whatever it was that upset her. 

On the upside however, Brooklyn sat eating and talking to her wolf the whole time. She even tried to feed it. Dylan didn’t seem to like that one bit. He complained about having to wash it when she falls asleep tonight. She didn’t seem too bothered and she seemed to have a healthy appetite still. I’m glad that it’s not just limited to morning. I was worried it might be due to her size. Whatever upset her was forgotten, at least by her. She falls asleep as soon as the car starts moving.

“We should head home. We can put her in our bed with you while I work on fixing up her room.” I want them both somewhere safe. What’s a safer place than our bed in our home.

“We can do that after a quick stop at the bookstore.” He reaches over and rubs my thigh. He decided to sit up front with me this time. He uses the excuse that she's asleep and doesn't need to be woken up.

“I rather we go home.” This way I can keep them both safe from everything the world could do to them.

“It will be fast. I can run in a grab the books I want. You can stay in the car with her.” He tries to reason with me. It’s not going to work I don’t want either of them out of my sight. Especially after our lunch. 

I realize that telling him this is going to make me sound crazy. I know he’ll understand, he always does. I also know that he’ll just want to go out tomorrow if we don’t go today. I might as well get it over with now and keep them both safe in the house with for the rest of the week.

“We can go under one condition. We stay at home for the next few days.” I want to keep them home longer than just a few days. I know I can convince him however once we get home. Just need get them both home as soon as I can. And I know I can can flat out tell him we're staying home but I'm working on my control issues.

“Deal, if we stay for an hour.” I knew he wasn’t going to be quick about this. He can’t just run in. It's a bookstore. I know it’s going to be closer to a few hours.

“I don’t want to keep Brooklyn in the car for that long. She might overheat.”

“Then we all go in. You can carry her. This way you know she’s safe. No passing her off to others. Problem solved.” He looks pleased with himself. He knows he’s won.

I park the car and go to grab Brooklyn out of her carrier. Dylan already has his list and her diaper bag by the time I manage to get her out without waking her up. I make sure to grab her wolf in case she wants him if she wakes up. We head to the parenting section first. Dylan grabs a few books there but I can’t see the titles before he tucks them under his arm. He looks at us to make sure that I’m still following him with Brooklyn. I am, where else would I be? He wanders through a few other sections grabbing a few more books along the way. We end up in the children’s section.

There’re a few other parents there with their kids. We've been here for about 15 minutes and Dylan already has a stack of books for Brooklyn. I’m sure there’s a few in there for himself as well. I get this feeling of being watched so I start looking around. People are doing what you would expect from someone visiting a bookstore. Kids laughing and playing with the few scattered toys left to keep them busy by the store. Parents drinking what’s no doubt overpriced coffee while they chase their screaming kids sound. All very normal. I notice out of the corner of my eye that there’s a man watching from behind the shelves. Not sure who he’s watching but it doesn’t matter, he obviously doesn’t belong here. 

“Hey Dylan, can you hold her for just a minute? I need to take care of something. I won’t be long.” With that I hand off Brooklyn and give them both a kiss before going to confront the man watching little kids.

By the time I walked to the shelf he was hiding behind, he is gone. I start to scan the store for him. He’s short so it’s hard to make him out over the top of the shelves. I catch sight of him as he runs out the front of the store. He has shoulder length brown hair. He’s wearing a dark grey henley, a pair dark blue jeans and work boots. I want to chase him out into the parking lot but I don’t want to leave Dylan and Brooklyn alone in the store. I don’t know what to do, torn between protect and prove myself worthy of this family I have found means the world to me.

The decision's made for me when I hear Brooklyn start to cry. I turn around and run to her. Dylan has her wrapped tight to his chest swaying back and forth with a small bounce. I wrap my arms around them when I reached them. “What happened?”

“I dropped her wolf and she woke up. She didn’t see you or her wolf. I tried to give her the wolf but that didn’t help.” He sounds sad and a little distressed. I give him a kiss before taking her from him. He hands her the wolf while giving her a kiss. Her cries die down to quiet whimpers.

“I think it’s time we get her home. Grab the books you have and let’s go.” I turn around to grab her diaper bag and blanket from where he set them down. Sometime between when I left him and came running back, he managed to collect three stacks of books. Somehow though he manages to carry all of them without any effort. I have no idea how he does it.

***BMR***

So today sucked. I thought everything would have gotten better after I found my friend. The lady in the store was trying to bury him deep to hide him from me but found him. He’s the best. They got me a red cloak and then we got food. Turns out they knew the waitress. She’s nice enough. She even carried me around with her. I didn’t mind getting a better view of things. She carried me facing out, which for those of you keeping track, is the only way you should carry kids. Not that I would know the right way to carry a kid. If it wasn't for my current state, which for the record sucks, I wouldn't know there was right and wrong way to carry a kid to begin with. Everything was going great. I was talking to Wolfie about my plan to fix this huge mess when I saw him.

I remember him. When I broke my arm at the age of nine there was a teen sitting in the clinic. He watched us the whole time. Never found out what was wrong with him. He just sat there and watched. Saw him again when mom got sick. He would stand outside across the street from our place. The sicker she got the more I saw of him. He was there when mom died. He was also there when they found me after her death. He seems to pop up whenever my life decides to go to shit. For a while there I was convinced he was he was doing all the bad things. As I got older I realize that he was my own personal harbinger of ill intent.

I admit that I freaked when I saw him. I don’t know why. I just got this awful feeling. Could be something do with every time he shows up I get hurt. I don’t want things to get any worst. Only thing I could do was scream and cry. Normally I wouldn’t have reacted this way. I’m pretty badass. And I don’t fucking freak out. In my current state however I have the urge to cry so I just go with.

Military guy swooped in and grabs me from the nice lady. He held me tight and made sure I had my wolf. I feel safer in his arms, I don’t know why though. I mean they’re not bad guys. So far they have taken pretty good care of me. Still doesn’t mean I need them. My emotions have been off the charts since I woke up in that hospital. It seems to that I'm finally having mood swings. Mom always said it was a matter of time. I'm pretty sure she wasn't expecting it to be quite this way.

Food was good and Wolfie really liked it too. I saw how green eyes looked though when I feed him. He didn’t seem pleased with me at all. After they stuck me back in the carrier. I figured we were heading back to their place so if I took a nap no one would be the wiser. Had a pretty busy day and whatever the hell happened to me seems to have zapped all my energy.

When I woke up, someone was holding me. It was Green eyes and Wolfie was missing to boot. What. The. Fuck. I ended up doing the only thing I could think of. I screamed. It worked, kinda. Military guy came running again. Swooped me up and green eyes gave me Wolfie. We left the store fast after that. I saw him again. He was hiding in the bushes out in the parking lot. I tried to point him out but they didn’t fucking understand.

By the time we get back to their place I’ve forgotten what I wanted to tell them. It really sucks that I can’t remember what happened before I woke up in that hospital. Fuck I can't even remember things I did just a few hours ago. Whatever happened to me is fucking up my memory too. So not only can I not talk or walk but now my memory’s messed up and emotions are a roller coaster of suck. The crappy gift that just keeps fucking giving.

“I’m going to put her down in our room. That way we can work on her room. I want to have it finished before the rest of the furniture gets here tomorrow. Oh I also want to start working on the playroom for her.” Green eyes grabs me from the carrier. He manages to do it without taking Wolfie too. Bonus points to him for learning. He carries me upstairs and puts me in the middle of their bed. He then piles up pillows around me, maybe he’s thinking they’ll stop me from moving. Good fucking luck with that. Pillows weigh nothing and can’t stop me if I want to get out of here. Lucky for them I rather sit here talking to you, Wolfie.

They both work in the nursery for what seems like hours. I’m starting to get hungry so you know what. I’m going to get my own fucking food. By myself. They left me here to starve for hours. Come on Wolfie let's go. Now to just figure out how to get the fuck off this bed. First I got to get these pillows out of the way. I can’t crawl which sucks. I can however roll and rock. Ha. Rock and roll. Badass baby.

Where was I? Pillows. Yes those bastard pillows. Now how do I get them on the floor. I try throwing them but these stupid little arms do nothing. Wolfie comes up with the great idea. We’re going to push them. Me and Wolfie start pushing them off the edge. They stack kinda nicely. Now me and Wolfie need get down. I tried going down head first before at the hospital and that didn’t work out in my favor so I’m thinking no to that option. Maybe feet first? At least if I fall the stupid diaper they are keeping me in will cushion it. I grab Wolfie and start to back up off the bed, slowly.

It’s taking forever to go this slow. Fuck it. Wolfie I’m going for it. I push off the bed and fall. Fuck. That shit hurts. The diaper did abso-fucking-lutely nothing. Shit. I’m not going to cry. I’m NOT going to fucking cry. Shit I’m crying. Fuck my life.

***SMR***

We’re in her room preparing it for the paint we picked up. I got a pale green. It’s going to go better with the new sheets for her crib and wall decals I picked out. We get everything set up and then move to prep the playroom. It’s right between our home offices. Its empty for the moment so it takes no time at all. This way she’ll have somewhere to play close by on the days we work from home. I help Dylan carry all her clothes and bedding to the laundry room. New sheets always need to be washed first anyways.

We’ve been at it for about 45 minutes to an hour. I start back upstairs to check on Brooklyn when I hear her crying. Shit that’s the third time today I’ve left her and she’s cried. I’m the worst father ever. I take the stairs two at a time. She’s on the floor crying next to a pile of pillows and her wolf is just out of her reach. Shit she must have tried getting him and fell off the bed.

“Shhh. Shhh sweetie. It’s okay. Papa’s here. I gotcha. Shhh.” I have her up against my chest bouncing as I sway from side to side. I made sure to pick up her wolf. She’s getting snot, tears and drool all over both me and her wolf but I don’t care. I'm sure her wolf doesn't either.

“What happened?” Dylan’s out of breath. He’s crowding us checking her over. Pressing kisses to her head before I have a chance to answer him.

“I think she was trying to climb off the bed and fell.” I nod my head to the pile of pillows on the floor. “She seems more shocked than hurt.” Her crying has died down and I’m hoping that’s a good sign that she's going to be fine.

Dylan is running his hands over her checking for any sign she might have broken or bumped anything. She doesn’t seem to be in any pain though which is a good thing.

“Nothing seems to be out of place. No sore spots. I need to see her eyes babe.” He pulls her off my chest enough to check them. “They look fine. I want her to sleep with us tonight so I can check her every hour to make sure she doesn’t have a concussion.”

“I agree. Why don’t you go start dinner. We can eat a quick dinner then get everyone ready for bed. Have an early night because it’s going to be a long night.” Especially if he wants to wake her up every hour to check for a concussion.

I start walking to her bathroom to get the baby bath along with the bath stuff we picked up for her today. Dylan grabs me before I can get far and kisses me. It’s not one the chaste ones we’ve been exchanging all day. There’s heat behind it but he doesn’t deepen it. Something settles in my chest. When he pulls away he kisses the top of her head and walks downstairs to start dinner. I'm sure that extra sway of his hips was meant just for me. My husband is pure evil.

“Thank you love. I needed that.” I called out to him. I head to get her bath stuff set up in our bathroom. I want to give her a bath right after dinner this way we can get her to bed and put this awful day behind us.

We have a quick dinner. Dylan made sandwiches. Afterwards I gave her a fast bath while Dylan cleaned up dinner.

He really is amazing. He hasn’t complained once. I’ve been short with him and overprotective of her all day. Yet he just goes with it all. He even went as far as taking control at the diner. I don’t think I could have ever done this with anyone other than him. Nor would I want to.

I climb in bed and start reading to Brooklyn while Dylan showers. When he gets out we’ll switch. Neither of us really want to leave her alone anytime soon.

After I get out and dressed for bed I find them curled up in it already. He's reading her Little Red Riding Hood. She has her red cloak on and her wolf settled in her arms. I think for the first time since we left the house today I’m been able to really breathe. They're both safe and in our bed.

It’s going to be a long night. I know for the next few days things are going to be just as chaotic but I know we're going to make it now. I climb in bed with them just like last night and wrap my arms around them. Every day should end with my arms wrapped around the both of them. I just hope this doesn't only happen after she's had a hard day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 9/19/16


	4. Brooklyn's Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter but I wanted everything from Brooklyn's POV

I’m exhausted. Me and Wolfie were woken up every five fucking minutes. I mean come on we didn't fall that hard. Military guy, no Steve. I really should start using their names. He hasn’t let go of me all night. I mean it’s kinda nice to be warm and safe all night. It's been years since I felt like this. Taken care of and treasured. But just because it feels nice doesn't mean it's kosher to be cuddled up to a stranger all fucking night.

Me and Wolfie are getting hungry so it’s time to get some food. Now last night wasn’t the best way to go about it so this time we have a new plan. Wake up Green eyes, no Dylan. Wake up Dylan. I wiggle around until Milit- no Steve loosens his grip a little. Now Wolfie I need your help with this next part. I start swinging Wolfie at Gree- no Dylan’s head. I don't have the best aim, not that I did before either but it was better than this. I keep swinging him for what feels like forever but I finally hit my mark. Right in the face.

“Gah. What’s going on? Steve?” He’s flailing looking around for whatever hit him. It’s a little funny. No it's fucking hilarious. Mil- Steve wakes with a start too. But he tightens his hold on me instead of flailing like his counterpart. Not funny at all. I mean it’s not like he’s hurting me it’s just I spent a hell of a lot of time trying to wiggle loose.

“She’s fine. Looks like her wolf got away from her babe.” He tries to comfort his husband. I did it on purpose. Aimed for your fucking face and all. Come on give me some credit.

Steve checks me over and finds nothing wrong. It’s cause I’m perfect. Well other than the whole being a baby when I’m really a fucking adult thing.

“I guess it’s time to get up. She seems ready to start the day. Lazy mornings are going to be a thing of the past aren’t they babe?” He sounds sadden by that fact. Oh fucking well you wanted this. Not like I had a choice in that matter mind you.

“I guess so. Now how about I get Miss Brooklyn changed and dressed for the day while you get breakfast started.”

Steve leans over and kisses Dylan. It really looks more like he’s trying to suck out his soul than a kiss. I’m squished between them and rather be anywhere else. I start wiggling and making a shit ton of noise. They get the picture and break apart.

“Okay baby girl. We get it. Time to get up.” Dylan rolls out of bed after stealing another kiss from Steve.

Steve grabs both me and Wolfie to carry us downstairs. Seems all the stuff from the nursery is in the living room. He gets me strapped down on the changing table. He hasn't really changed my diaper yet and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I mean I'm not fond of wearing one to begin with but maybe I’ll keep it on until Dylan can change it. I start to wiggle to get off the table but it’s no use he has me strapped down. With all my moving how I manage to knock things off the table. Baby powder spills all over the floor and diapers are tumbling down over the table. I kicked the wipes and they manage to hit him in the stomach. Servers his stupid ass right. I mean really what the fuck did he think would happen with him standing so close to my feet.

“Brooklyn Marie. You are not being very nice to Papa right now. You need to hold still so I can change your diaper.” He is using a tone I haven't heard before but it makes me want to behave. I don't fucking listen to anyone but Mom and she's dead. But right now something in me really wants to. It’s a little scary that I want to please him. Really fucking scary actually. What the fuck is wrong with me? Is this another damn side effect to being a fucking baby cause if it is I got tell you it fucking sucks. Also what’s the fucking deal with me crying all the fucking time. It’s exhausting. No one needs to cry this much.

“I'm so proud of you for being such a good girl while I got you in a clean diaper. Now let's get you dress the see what Daddy is making for breakfast.” I’m so caught up in my own head I didn't even notice he changed me already. He kisses the top of my head before moving for the clothes.

After changing my diaper, which for the record still not down with, he gets me dressed. I’m wearing a onesie again. This time it’s got writing on the front. ‘Papa’s Princess’ in loopy pink letters on a black background. He puts a frilly pink tutu with sparkles on me too. Then he does my hair the same way that Green eyes did yesterday. Shit Dylan. His name is Dylan. Two high ponytails only this time he puts these pink ribbons in my hair too. What. The. Fuck. I look like a damn cupcake.

Do you see this shit Wolfie? A fucking cupcake. Do I look like the kind of girl that wears pink ribbons in my hair? Answer: Fuck No. Nothing I can do about it now. I’ll have to figure out how to get this fucking tutu off later.

I'm hungry. Steve has been talking the whole time. I really have got to pay better attention to what they say. Maybe I can figure out where here is exactly.

“Now that we have you dressed, which you should always be regardless of what your Daddy thinks, let’s go see if he has breakfast ready. It smells like he’s cooking bacon. Too bad you can’t have bacon yet.” He gives me a kiss. Bouncing me just a little as we go down the stairs he is also humming.

When we get to the kitchen Dylan has his back turned to us standing at the stove. Well not so much standing as dancing? Or maybe shaking and bouncing to music only he hears. Or maybe not music but like some off beat drum? That or he’s having a seizure. Steve walks us to him and wraps his free arms around him. Kissing his temple, he is always doing that shit too. These two are forever touching and kissing. They like to touch and kiss me too. It’s weird.

“Smells good love. How much longer til it’s ready?”

Dylan turns around to face us. Steve’s arms are still around him. “Aren’t you the cutest baby girl ever. Seems Papa’s already got you marked. Are you Papa’s princess? Or are you Daddy’s little girl?”

“She’s Papa’s princess, so much better than Daddy’s little girl.” Steve sounds like he’s teasing him.

“Maybe now. Just wait til she gets older.” Dylan’s smiling just as big as Steve.

Dylan kisses him on the lips, again. It’s another one of those I’m going to eat your soul kisses. I can tell Steve is the one in control. Dylan may have started it but Steve controls it. They’re squishing me again. Cue the crying.

Dylan laughs. “Seems baby girl is feeling left out. How about we fix that babe.”

They both look at each other and then at me. Fuck Wolfie. I think I messed up. All I wanted was something to eat. Why is it so fucking hard to get food when I want it. And why the fuck Wolfie am I eating so much more than I normally do. It’s like I have a fucking tapeworm, you know if they still existed. 

They both start kissing me all over and start tickling my sides. I’m ticklish and the bastards found out. I'm trying fighting back and Wolfie is helping but it’s no use. I start giggling at first which only fuels them. They kick it up. It’s like a bubble that burst when I start laughing full blown no holds bar. They stop after a little bit. Dylan has to go back to cooking. Don't want to burn anything.

“Good to hear you laughing little one.” Dylan calls out as Steve straps me into my chair. Finally, now where’s the food. And don’t think just because you’re feeding me that you’re forgiven.

Steve runs a hand over my head before turning to walk away. “I’ll set the table love. Need help with anything else?”

“Nope.” Dylan pops the ‘p’. “Setting the table sounds great babe. Don’t forget her sippy cup in the fridge.”

“I wasn’t going to. I’ll start a pot of coffee while I’m at it.”

They chat about random stuff while me and Wolfie sit waiting for food. Eventually they get food to the table. Just in time too or my stomach would have eaten itself. Would have gotten here sooner if they didn’t keep making out in the kitchen. Fucking saps. Dylan made eggs again and toast along with fresh fruit. I really like the fruit but don’t know why they cut it up. Not like I’m going to choke on it. I'm not a baby or anything. I get two cups of milk though and managed to get them to let me have a sip of their juice. I don't like orange juice, I’ll just stick with the apple thank you very much.

“Babe the store called and we should have the rest of Brooklyn’s furniture by lunch.”

“That’s good. The contractor should be out around lunch to go over the plans for her playroom. I was thinking we could have him start on the outside play set for her too. What do you think?”

Playroom? Outside play set? Just how rich are these guys? First they go out and buy me a bunch of new stuff that I really didn’t need for the record. Then I find out I have my own bathroom when I’m still in diapers. Now they’re talking about a playroom and an outside play set. Shit if I have to stay a baby at least I got a rich set of yuppies to spoil me.

“Don’t you think it’s a little too soon? Maybe we should wait until she can walk first.”

“I didn’t say I wanted it to get built overnight Dylan. I just want to see what he can do for us. Can’t hurt.”

“Fine. He can show us what’s out there. But nothing until after she starts walking.”

“Sounds fair. What about for her first birthday?”

“We don’t even know how old she is.”

“We will after her appointment. I think she’s about six or seven months old though.”

Good to know how far back this thing aged me. Well unaged me. Or is it de-aged?  Maybe it’s reversed aged. I'll just keep getting younger and younger. I think there was a movie like that years and years ago. Like back before the outbreak. Man that would suck if that’s what was happening. I would have noticed something by now right? Fuck. I need to find out what kind of ageing this is. Or de-aging.

“How about we worry about that when the time comes. For now let’s just get breakfast cleaned up. We have a busy day.”

“I don’t really want to leave her alone for long today. Anyway we can get her playpen set up in whatever room we’re in?”

“You’re going to want to move it room to room all day babe? That’s a lot extra work.”

“Well I’ll just carry her then. I don’t want to leave her alone today.”

“You won’t be able to get anything done carrying her all day babe. Plus letting her play on her own is good for her. I think Lila dropped off one of those baby slings off a few months ago. We can use it when running from room to room. We can set up the playpen in whatever room we’re going to be spending a lot of time in. Sounds fair?”

Dylan shoots a smile to Steve who looks a lot happier at the thought of having me close by today. When are they going to ask what the fuck I want to do. Not like I have a fucking opinion or anything. Fuck ‘em Wolfie. We’ll do our own thing today. I don't care what they have planned.

First explore the house. I need to get the lay of the land. Second work on mobility. I need to be able to use my arms for more than holding things and walking is always a plus. I’ll settle for at least crawling only because it's better than nothing. Not because I’m a fucking baby.. Also climbing. I’m going to need to be able to climb. They all the good shit high up for some stupid reason. It’s almost as if they don’t trust me.

Dylan takes me out of my seat and announces that he is going to clean me up. What really fucking happens is that he attacks me with this fucking washcloth and for the record that shit sucks. He scrubs so hard at my face that it feels like he's going to take a few layers of skin off. I try my best to fight him off but he's so much stronger than me. Steve is cleaning up the kitchen while all of this shit is going on. Well I think he is. Why else would he let me out of his sight and let this one attempt to rearrange my face with a washcloth. After my hands and face have been cleaned and diaper changed, which I wish they would stop with all this shit already. I don’t need a fucking diaper. He takes me back downstairs to the playpen in the kitchen. See Wolfie I was right Steve is cleaning the kitchen.

“I’m going to look for that baby sling. Hands and face clean, diaper changed. She has her wolf and a few toys in her playpen.” He walks over to Steve and kisses him again. At least it’s just a peck this time, before walking out.

“Hey little one. Excited for a day with Papa? We’re going to finish up your room. Then we’re going to put together your playroom. It’s going right next to our offices. You won’t be big enough to play in it by yourself yet. I’ll make sure you have lots of toys that you can play with however.” He keeps chatting away to me, like I'm really going to listen, as he finishes the kitchen. He seems over the moon about this playroom. If he wants it so fucking much he can play in it himself.

I’m trying really hard to listen but everything he’s saying is boring. I don’t care about the toys or what color you’re painting the nursery. I got more important things to do. Come on Wolfie let’s work on building my muscles up. I pull myself up on the side of the playpen. Now squats, need to build up the legs. I keep going and I feel a little burn in my arms. Fuck this is harder than I thought. 

I never really did much of anything along the lines of exercising growing up. I’ve always liked to run though. I did that a lot and the monkey bars are great too. I did have a friend before Mom died that was a fitness freak. She’d come over with all these weights and bands and gross green shakes talking about how good kelp is and that I should do strength training on the days I didn’t run. I hated it and after Mom died I didn’t see again. I wasn’t too upset that she fucking left me. I was more pissed that she fucking left right when I needed her than the fact I lost a friend. I mean who the fuck does that. ‘Sorry your mom died but I’m out.’ I was all the fuck alone, no family and no friends. Only good thing about that time is that I remember what she was trying to teach me which is perfect cause I fucking need it now. Not that at the time I was thrilled about it but really who would have guessed that I'd be turned into a fucking baby and actually need strength training.

“Found it! I knew it was here somewhere. Now let’s get you fitted.” Dylan announces as he walks back into the kitchen. They exchange weird looks and kisses as Steve gets fitted with some kind of bag thing. Well that or a brace that’s way too loose.Dylan has his hands all over Steve under the pretense that he's helping.  Steve doesn't seem to mind if his hands have anything to say about it. They just can’t keep their hands off each other. It’s kinda sickening. Not because it’s two guys. Because it’s an I ate too much candy sickeningly sweet thing.

Dylan picks me up and kisses me before putting me in the bag slash brace thingy on Steve’s chest. “Stop! I want down! Let go!” Crap babble. I really need to learn to fucking talk again.

“There you go baby girl. Now you can see everything. Papa’s really tall isn’t he?” Dylan really likes using that overly sweet voice. It’s starting to grow on me. I know he is just trying to distract me. They are both aware of how pissed I am right now.

“Don’t forget her wolf love. For some strange reason she likes it.” Points to Steve for being smart. At least one of them is concerned about what I want. But he has to be out of his fucking mind not to see how awesome Wolfie is. I mean come on he's a wolf that talks. He's pretty fucking smart too who wouldn't want to hang out with him. Steve pops a soother in my mouth as well. This soother thing has grown on me. But I’ll deny it if anyone ask. Still don’t know why he doesn’t like Wolfie though. Wolfie is fucking awesome. And it was his idea to look for Wolfie in the first place. I don't care what he says Wolfie, you're fucking perfect. 

I’m thirsty. I start pointing to the fridge and grunting. Wolfie could use some juice too. “I think she wants something to drink. Do you have her sippy cups made up?”

“Yeah. There’s a few in the fridge. Do you really think that’s what she wants?” What the fuck do you mean? Of thats what I want.

“She’s pointing to it. Why not try it.” Points to Steve again. Now I know who's my favorite. He walks us over to the fridge and grabs one of my cups out of it. He hands it to me. Perfect. I start to drink it. I make sure Wolfie gets some juice too. Then it hits me. Let's test something Wolfie.

“Told you she was thirsty.” Steve sounds smug almost. “Our little girl is smart.”

“You got lucky. Now I have to finish up the laundry. Will you two be okay?”

“Yes dear.” He rolls his eyes at Dylan before pulling him into a chaste kiss.

“Come one let’s go play.” They hear me babbling and break apart. Now Wolfie watch a master at work.

I start pointing to things around the house and Steve tells me what they are. The house is huge. Downstairs has two living rooms. The one all my stuff is in or, the family room and another one with this huge fireplace. That’s the formal living room. He says it’s for when important clients visit. Why do important clients need a separate living room, I don’t fucking know. It must be a rich person's thing.

There’s a formal dining room. Only used for business and Sunday dinners. Why we need to eat somewhere different on Sunday’s is beyond me. Me and Mom only had a small table in the kitchen where we ate every meal. There’s also a kitchen nook, where we ate breakfast. It seats eight. Talk about ridiculous. These two have way more money than anyone ever needs.

They have a bedroom downstairs with it’s own bathroom. He says it’s for when guest stay over. They have two half baths downstairs also. All their guest must have really fucking tiny bladders to need three toilets downstairs.

He showed me the room they’re turning into my playroom. It’s between both of their offices downstairs. I don't know why they would both need their own office but they do. I try to ask what they do but Steve doesn’t speak babble. Wolfie is too busy checking for escape routes to translate for me. I guess I’ll give him a pass for now seeing how he is trying to help me get the fuck out of here.

Upstairs has a whole shit ton of rooms, and bathrooms. He says it’s for family. One rooms Grandpa’s, who I haven’t even met. One’s for Scotty, whoever that is. And there’s one for a girl. I know it’s for a girl cause it’s purple. He shuts the door all the way and doesn’t tell me whose room it is. He seems a little sad about the room. I make a note to look into that one first. Maybe Dylan will tell me. There are a few more upstairs. They’re all empty though.

He takes me outside to see the backyard. Just as huge as everything else so far. It should be a surprise but it isn’t. There’s an outdoor kitchen with huge patio. Part of it cover and part of it not. Tons of trees throughout the yard too. There's a little garden in the back corner. Looks to be mostly flowers but it's still pretty. I can see butterflies fluttering about the plants and I see a bird feeder hanging from what looks like a willow tree. I can hear the birds chirping but I don't see any. Crystals or glass beads hang from a few trees around the the little garden and wind chimes are chiming in the background. It looks to be the perfect place to hide away and read all day. I miss doing that especially after my morning runs. After Mom died it wasn’t the same though. My runs left me tried but the clarity I got from them wasn't there and reading in a garden was always something we did together. 

He showed me where he wants to put the outside play set. The space for it is big. Like really fucking big. I think he wants to build a private park there. It sure is big enough to fit one.

By the time he’s done showing me the house I need a diaper change and my cup is empty. Steve makes his way back to the changing table and straps me down. It’s like he doesn’t trust me not to roll off. Don’t know why he thinks that I would.

“Hey you two. Did you have fun spending the morning with Papa?” Dylan walks in and he’s covered head to toe in green paint. How does someone with full use of his hands and arms come out covered in so much fucking paint. Even I could paint a room without being covered in it, and I’m a baby.

“She was so excited to see everything. She kept pointing and talking as I walked her through the house. I was thinking of making a few sandwiches for lunch. Sounds good?” He snaps the onesie closed and picks me up.

Dylan walks over and kisses my head before kissing Steve. Lucky for me it’s a peck. I really don’t like being stuck between them when they decide to suck each others souls out. Not that there’s anything wrong with it I just don’t want to be in middle of them while they do it. Or the same room if I’m being honest. It’s too much sweetness for anyone to handle.

“Sounds perfect babe. Let me go wash off some of this paint. I got her room and the playroom done. All that's left is letting it dry and putting together the furniture.” Guess the delivery guys came when we were out back. He also must have painted the playroom as soon as we left because that shit was still grey when we were in it not too long ago.

“Okay. Maybe she’ll take a nap after lunch. I’ll set up her playpen in our room. This way she’s nearby and safe while we put everything together.” With that he walks us to the kitchen.

Lunch is uneventful and I’m starting to get tried. Fuck Steve was right. This little body wears out faster than I’m used to. Steve changes me again and cleans off my hands and face. But unlike Dylan he does it right. Washcloths should never be used to attack someone's face. And cleaning shouldn’t be code for remove three layers a skin. Dylan could use a lesson from Steve on how to clean a face. I tell him as much as he takes me upstairs to their room where the playpen is set up and lays me down. At least this time he remembered to put Wolfie in with me. Looks like he can be taught. He also gives me my soother. Not like I like it or anything.

“Night baby girl. When you wake up we can watch a movie. Love you Brooke.” He bends down and kisses me before grabbing something that looks like a walkie talkie. By the time I’m almost asleep Steve pops in.

“Sleep tight little one. Love you” He bends to kiss me, just like Dylan did.

Wolfie did you hear that. They both love me. They don’t even know me but they love me. I get this funny feeling again like the first day. It’s a bubble, I think, in my chest. It doesn’t feel like something trapped but like something that’s growing. It’s kind of tingling and maybe a little warm? Not sure what it is or if it’s really a bad thing or not yet. I just know it’s weird to have strangers telling me they love me.

I'll let you in on a secret. You can’t tell anyone though Wolfie. I had fun this morning. It was nice being the center of attention. I almost forgot I wasn’t really a baby. Almost. If I have to stay this way, and I mean if I absolutely have to on pain of fucking death, I think I could do it. But only if these two are my guardians. They’re starting to grow on me. Even if Steve doesn't like wolves and Dylan can't speak with a normal voice. They're pretty fucking awesome. But you can't tell. And even if you did, I would deny everything.

As I drift off to sleep I stare out the window. Well, I stare when I have my eyes open. They’re getting harder to keep that way each time they fall shut. I think I see something outside in a tree. It’s hard to focus on. It looks like a person. But that can’t be right. People don’t grow on fucking trees. We covered this yesterday. But it sure as hell looks like one. And it’s not just any person. It looks like him. The Stalker. Fuck I must be really tired if I’m seeing the stalker in a tree outside. Before I can get another look I’m dragged into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 9/20/16


	5. Afternoon Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I suck at writing scenes like the last one. Sorry in advance.

“She asleep yet?”

“Just about. Looked like she was fighting it a bit, and losing.” I’ve always found it hilarious whenever I saw littles kids try fighting sleep and end up in the most unusual sleeping positions. Now I find it adorable when it’s my own daughter. She gave a good fight but sleep seems to have won this time.

“Sounds about right.” My husband already has gwr figured out. He’s worried that she's going to fight us on everything and after yesterday I’m inclined to agree with him. Seems sleep is just another she’s going to fight. At least feeding her hasn’t been a fight. The doorbell chimes pulling me out of my head.

We both walk downstairs, it should be our contractor. He’s been doing work for us over the last three years. He started when we got approved for adoption. He redid one of the guest rooms for us which is now her nursery first.

He did a great job. He had to tear the room down to the studs. We wanted recessed cubbies and drawers throughout the room. We didn’t want shelves or dressers that could fall over on our kid if they decided to climb them. Which they would, all kids do. It came out so great that we had him put a few in our shower in the master bathroom. Comes in handy to keep all the bottles of shampoo and soap and the like set back instead of setting on top of the ledges. Also they’re great for shower sex, plenty of places to grab on and hold. They’re a whole lot sturdier than those flimsy bars most builders use on houses nowadays. 

We hired him again when we wanted to redo the kitchen. I wanted more storage and functionality whereas Steve wanted it to look good. He came up with a plan that we both fell in love with. He designed and built our outdoor kitchen, which is amazing. There’re plenty of seats he put in that blend so well you don’t even notice them. We host a lot of cookouts and parties. And during the winter the outdoor fire pit he installed is amazing. We really love working with him. He’s respectful of Steve’s possessive behavior and doesn’t judge him. He’s also been upfront and honest with us and even though we can afford it, he makes sure that it's cost effective. He works fast too.

Opening the door we’re greeted by Sam, our contractor. “Hey Sam. How’s it going?” I move back to open the door wider to let him in.

He shakes Steve’s hand first then mine as he walks in. “Good Dylan. I heard you finally got a kid. Congratulations. It’s about time. It’s been what over three years that you guys have been trying?”

“Yeah it’s been about three years now, but we made it. She’s upstairs sleeping in our room now. We just got her down or I would bring her down to meet you.” 

“That’s fine. I’m sure that I’ll the get a chance to meet her next time. You guys are always wanting to change things up.” He says it with a smile.

“This is true. Dylan can’t ever make up his mind.” Steve’s smiling now too. They do this a lot. They think it’s funny that I’m always changing my mind and want things a certain way. It’s not my fault there’s a right way to do it. And it’s not my fault that I find a better way that things should be done.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m such a girl. I can’t ever make up my mind. Now let’s get down to business. To defeat the Huns.” I sing the last part. I crack myself up sometimes. Laughing to myself they both shoot me looks of concern. 

“If I haven’t known you guys for the last three years I would ask if he was alright.” Sam can’t even keep a straight face as he says that.

“Oh I still wonder about him. We’ve been together for eight years and I still have to stop to make sure he hasn’t lost it.” He’s smiling now. He walks over to wrap his arms around me. Pulling me close before speaking. “I love your randomness.” He kisses my left cheek. “Your enthusiasm.” My right cheek. “Your optimism.” My nose gets the kiss this time. “Your bravery.” My forehead. “Your determination.” My chin. “I love you.” This time he brushes his lips against mine. It’s soft and sweet. I lean into it and he deepens it. 

“Umm, guys. Still here. If you want I can come back later this week.” Sam gestures behind him to the door.

“No it’s fine. Let’s get started in the playroom. It’s this way.” Steve pulls away and leads Sam off to the empty den we’re having converted into a playroom for Brooke. I have to bite back a whine. I never really want to let go of my husband especially when he's being sweet.

Seems like the last time we had alone time was forever ago. I know it’s really only been a few days, just feels like a lot longer. Not that I mind the lack of alone time. It’s only because of Brooke, and she’s a great reason. I wouldn’t trade Brooke for anything. When we first got the call a week ago I was ecstatic. Then we found out she had to stay in the DHP Medical Center my heart broke. I've been a wreck until we brought her home. It's kinda hard to have adult sexy time when you're worried out of your mind about your child.

I decide it’s time to move my feet and follow them. If I leave it up to Steve we’ll end up with sparkly pink walls and fluffy purple fur carpet. I love him but he tends to go overboard. When I get to the playroom Steve is showing Sam where we want more recessed shelves to go.

“I want a window seat in front of that wall over there, with built in shelves as well. You’re probably going to have to knock the existing window out. I want it to be bigger.” Steve is pointing to the only wall with a window. It’s a little small and we both wanted a bigger one. “The room needs more natural light and a huge picture window should do that.”

“What about adding a unit in the middle of the room. It’ll be small and bolted to the floor. No chance of it falling over.” Sam looks to me as I walk over to Steve. I wrap my arms around my husband's waist as he tucks me under his arm and pulling me even closer.

“What would the unit be for?” I mean it sounds good and all but why do we need it?

“At first it will  multiple activities for her. Functional doors that have numbers to help her learn how to count. It will even have  built-in xylophone keys . There will  be beautifully illustrated animals from A to Z blocks that will be attached so no chance of losing them or of them being thrown. We can add loopty-loo routes for her to wind through, zigzag paths to race up and down, spinners that spin and bead roller coasters. We can paint the end sides with magnetic chalkboard paint. When she gets older just unbolt the sides and turn them inside out. It turns into a bookshelf. If you want I can have it convert into a desk instead of shelves.”

It sounds perfect. He thought of everything we could have ever wanted for her, all in one little box. I really like the idea of the chalkboard. I turn to Steve. He looks a little lost and unsure. Probably doesn’t even know what half of the things are Sam just went over. “I think that sounds great. Can we pick the colors? And what about the activities?”

“Of course. You guys always get the final approval. I can get you a list of what will fit. If you find something you want that's not on it we can try to see about making it fit.” 

“Babe I think this is perfect. I would think having another shelf when she gets older would be better than a desk. What do you think?”

Steve looks to be thinking it over before he responds. “I’m not sure what most of that stuff is but if you think it’s best. I say go for it. I just want to make sure there’s no way for it to fall over on her and nothing she can choke on.” He presses a kiss to my temple. “Now let’s go over the plans for the outside play set.” With that we’re off. They both starting talking about safety and how go about bolting it down and where it would go. My phone starts ringing and it’s a good thing because I was starting to zone out.

“You guys go without me. It’s my Dad.” I give my husband a kiss before he walks off with Sam. They don’t seem phased in the slightest about my sudden absence. 

“Hey Daddio. What’s up?”

_ “Hey Kiddo. How are you guys?” _

“Doing good. Sam’s here. We’re turning the den into a playroom and Steve wants to go over plans for an outside play set. You wouldn't believe how adorable she is. She has this stuffed wolf she talks to and it does everything with her. And I've taken so many pictures it's unreal. Now I know why you and Mom took so many of me growing up.”

_ “I've seen all the pictures you sent already along with the whole station.” _

“What can I say, she's perfect. So how’s work?”

_ “Work’s fine. Still working the lab bombing. Kelley says he’s saving all the paperwork for you.” _

“Of course he is.” Rolling my eyes even though he can’t see it. “Why’d you make us partners again?”

_ “Payback for being a teenage delinquent. Now I want to know when can I see my granddaughter?” _

“Soon. Steve wants to get her settled before anyone comes over. Her first outing was a huge disaster.”

_ “She okay kiddo?”  _ Concern laces his voice.

“Yeah Dad. She just needs to get used to us is all. Now I know you didn’t call just to check in. What’s up?”

_ “I’m throwing my granddaughter a welcome to the family party. My house Saturday at 1pm. Not optional. You will show up and you will bring that husband of yours along with my granddaughter. Got it Dylan?” _

I know that tone, heard it enough growing up. Crap. Now I have to break it to Steve and he’s not going to like it. “Sure thing Dad. I’ll let Steve know. I got to run. Brooke should be waking up soon and I need to stop Steve from going overboard. Love you Dad.”

_ “Love you kiddo. Give my granddaughter a kiss from me. Let that husband of yours know I said hi. See you Saturday.” _

“Will do. Later Dad.”

I know what Steve is going to say but Brooke really needs to meet the rest of the family. I head outside to see how far they have gotten.

They're both standing shoulder to shoulder looking over the spot that Steve wanted to put the play set. “Hey guys.” I walk up behind my husband and wrap my arms around his waist and give him a gentle squeeze. We’re under one of the many trees in our backyard. 

He wraps his arms over mine and squeezes back. “We’re just finishing up love.”

“So I’ll those plans to you sometime in the next few weeks for the play set. In the meantime I’m going to get some measurements for the playroom. Should have everything drawn up by Friday.”

“Sounds great. Thanks Sam.” Steve and Sam shake hands before Sam heads back to the house. “So what did your Dad want.”

“Party at his place Saturday. Can’t get out of it before you ask. He’s throwing it for Brooke.”

“That’s four days away.” He turns around in my arms to face me. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. And before you say anything I know we can’t get out of it. I just want the record to show I’m against this.”

“Duly noted. Now Brooke’s going to be up soon and Sam’s inside. All we have left to do is move her stuff into her room and It’s all done. So I suggest we take a little break.” I give him a wink and wiggle my eyebrows at him before pulling him in closer.

“So you want us to leave our little one alone and sneak off for a quickie?” He arches his eyebrow at me. I can see a smile working its way to his lips.

“I would never suggest that upstanding gentleman such as ourselves, shirk our responsibilities to run off like a couple of horney teenagers. What would ever make you think that? I’m insulted.” I play shocked and appalled at him. He doesn’t buy it. 

“Well that’s unfortunate.” He says it with a frown.

“Why’s that?” I ask and s lowly press against his chest, never breaking eye contact.

“Well if that was the case, which you have assured me that it’s not. But, if that was the case then I would be inclined to agree with it.” He gives me a wicked grin.

“Well I could be persuaded.”

“Is that so?” I move my arms to wrap around his shoulders instead of his waist. His  voice had dropped even lower, and the possessive growl of it makes my breath hitch.

“Yes, it is. Why? Do you have something in mind?”

“I might.” 

With that he walks me backwards until I hit the tree we’re standing under. He has me pinned. There’s a hunger in his eyes and I suddenly feel like prey.  He brings one hand up to my neck and the other grabs my hip, hard. He covers my mouth with his and devours me. It’s  hot and possessive and I love it. His thumb is stroking along my jaw before tilting my head back to deepen the kiss. His other hand snakes under my shirt and over my stomach. My skin burns everywhere his hand touches. I dig my fingers into his shoulders and moan into his mouth. He pushes a knee between my thighs. I can’t help but grind down on it when his hand finds my nipple. Fuck. I arch into his touch and pull him closer. I’m so hard my cock hurts. 

I can feel that he’s just as hard against my hip. He pulls away just enough for me to feel  teeth clamping down on my ear and lips following. I inhaled sharply and my lips part. It was gentle, just a tease. His teeth worried the flesh of my ear, sending tingles of pleasure through my already aroused body. He pulls back, licking lightly at the abused flesh. His lips kissing their way along my neck creating a sensory build-up that leaves me floating in bliss. I’m a mass of pulsing and throbbing want, and I’m dimly aware that I’m making a low noise in the back of my throat. I bite my lip in attempt to stifle a whimper, and fail. 

He brings his lips back up to my ear. I feel his breath puffing across the shell of it. In his low growl voice he whispers to me. ”Don’t hold back. I want to hear you. Every sound. Every whimper. Only I get to hear them. Only I get to see you like this.  _ Mine _ .”

I can’t breathe and I gently push him away. The baby monitor is crackling in my pocket. I don’t think he hears it.

“Did that change your mind? Or do I need to try again?” His pupils are blown wide with lust and his voice is husky. I can hear that he still hasn’t caught his breath which is fine cause I don’t think I could talk if I tried.

“Nhhggg.”

He grins at me before grabbing my hips with both hands pulling me against him and his thigh. Which is still pressed firmly between my legs. It causes a moan to escape. And he grins wider. “So I take that as a yes?”

Before I can respond the baby monitor in my pocket cracks louder this time. Brooklyn’s starting to wake up. Crap. I groin before pulling it out and turning it up.

“That’s our queue. Can I get a rain check babe?”

He leans in and steals one last kiss before pulling away all together. “Sure thing love. Let’s go get our daughter.”

He grabs my hand and guides us back up to the house.

***SMR***

Don’t get me wrong I love our little one. Even if we’ve only had her for a few days. But if I don’t get some alone time with my husband soon I’m going to explode. I know it’s my fault that she’s been in the room with us for the last two nights but she’s got to sleep in her own room tonight. 

“Hey sleepy head. How was your nap?” I pick her and her wolf up before carrying her downstairs to change her diaper. She’s still sleepy and cuddles into my chest as I carry her. I love the feel of her curling into me. If this is how she is after waking from naps I think I just found my new favorite thing to do. 

Dylan is finishing up the laundry. I plan on passing her off to him afterwards and then move her furniture back into her room. I’m also going to make dinner tonight. Dylan deserves a night off and I already started a roast at lunch. It should be ready soon. Walking to the laundry room I noticed Sam wasn’t in the playroom. He must have left while I was getting Brooklyn. 

“Hey love ready to trade off?” Brooklyn is awake a little more now but is quiet still. She must be slow to wake up.

“Yeah. Can you take her clothes up to her room?”

“Sure thing. Dinner should be ready soon. I’m going to move the rest of her stuff up to her room. What movie are you guys going to watch?” I hand her off then grab the basket of laundry. 

“I was thinking something from the Disney family.”

“Sounds like fun. Love you both.” I kiss both of them before heading upstairs.

I have the wall decals up already. The tree is going to be right behind her crib. The stars and moon are going on her ceiling. I put the birds up so they look like they’re flying off the tree and out her window. The owl is in the tree. I think it looks good. Hopefully she likes it. It takes me an about an hour to get all her furniture in place. Another half hour before I get all her clothes and toys put away too.

When I head back downstairs they’re cuddle up on the couch watching hippos dancing around in tutus. I figure I still have time to finish up dinner before it’s over.

The roast is done and I need to let it rest so I start the dinner rolls. I had potatoes and carrots cooking with the roast so sides are good. I’m also going to start the macaroni and cheese for Brooklyn. 

Brooklyn spends dinner feeding her wolf. She’s been quiet since she woke up from her nap. I’m a little worried. Dylan says it’s normal for kids this age, even though we don’t really know how old she is. I think she had a bad dream. Dylan of course thinks I’m being overprotective. 

“Why don’t you two finish your movie while I clean up.”

“I can get it babe.”

“Nope. I got it Love. Go spend time with our daughter.” I kiss both of them before kicking them out of the kitchen.

Standing at the kitchen sink I glance out the window. I like washing the dishes by hand even though we have a dishwasher. I find the task of mindless cleaning to be calming. I notice something that looks to be a shadow moving in the trees. It has to be a trick of the lights. There’s no way something big enough to make that shadow would be in a tree. I shake my head and dismiss it. Maybe Dylan's right and I’m being overprotective.

I took a lot longer cleaning up than I thought. I was distracted. In the time it took me to get everything cleaned up Dylan managed to give Brooklyn her bath. I’m a little sad. She really seemed to like her bath yesterday. He’s rocking her in her room with a bottle.

“Hey Love. How is she?” I lean over and give both of them a kiss.

“Almost out. Kitchen good?”

“Yes. So why don’t we put her in her crib and go take a shower together. Maybe pick up where we left off this afternoon.” We both kiss Brooklyn goodnight. Before grabbing the baby monitor and heading to our room I make sure she has her soother. I’m glad she likes it. Her wolf is laying next to her. Looks to be watching over her almost.

When we get to our room I notice a glint in his eyes. I start the shower before I slowly strip my husband. He’s gorgeous. I push him against the bathroom wall before grabbing his upper thighs and picking him up. I love the way his legs wrap around me. I carry him into the shower. The hot water running down my back as I press him into the shower wall.

Tonight I’m going to touch every inch of him. With my hands. My fingers. Then my lips and tongue. I’m thankful that we spent the money to soundproof the master bedroom last year. It’s going to come in handy tonight.

Dylan brings his hands to traced the line from my temple towards my jaw, brushing my lips, and cupping my cheek, following the movement with his eyes. He can feel my intense gaze on his face and, in sudden shyness, he drops his hands and turns his head away.

“Don’t shy away from me. You have no reason to. You’re perfect. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you give yourself over to me?”

Dylan blushes and squeezes his eyes shut. I sigh and mutter under my breath, before turning his head to face me. I kiss him hungrily. I breached him gently, easily, like it was always meant to do so. l push inside him, pulsing and circling steadily, stretching him with utmost care. I press continuously over his prostate, and he bucks and gasp his way out from our kiss. I don’t chase his lips anymore, instead I kiss my way down his torso. Teasing his nipples and biting my up to his neck.

I know he’s ready for me. He’s trembling and panting. Fingers digging into my back and hips thrusting back onto my fingers. Normally I would make him wait. I set the pace. But I have wanted him so bad for the last few days that I’m surprised I’ve held back this long. ”You’re mine.” My voice is wrecked with want and I know his is too. I thrust inside him bottoming out in one go.  

”Yours,” he manages and turns his head to bare his throat. It drives me crazy when he does it and he knows it. Taking what he’s offering I bite down. A moan escapes from his lips. I set a brutal pace. He doesn’t have a chance to say anything before I grab his cock. He bites his full lips as his fingers dig into my shoulders. He’s not going to last much longer. I won’t either. He cums with my name on his lips. I stroke him through his orgasm. He tightens his legs around my waist. I follow him over.

After we clean up and finish our shower we crawl into bed. He has his head on my chest and my arms wrap around his waist to hold him close. He doesn’t take long to fall asleep. I just lay here for a little bit listening to sounds of him breathing and the sounds of Brooklyn breathing over the baby monitor. Both safe and home. Before I know it, I’m following them both to dreamland.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 11/12/16


	6. Cookout

I’ve been up since 4 am. I put Brooke down for her nap early today. I want her to be awake and alert while we’re at Dad’s. I know he said we didn’t have to bring anything but ourselves but I can’t show up empty handed. My mother taught me to never show up empty handed. I really miss her at times like this. She would have fallen in love with Brooke as much as we have. I’ve made brownies, cookies, and cupcakes. I also made the macaroni salad Dad likes and potato salad for Steve, just to be safe. I even made deviled eggs for Scotty. I might be stress cooking again.

I’m in the middle of chopping up fresh fruit and veggies when I hear the baby monitor crack. Before I can clean my hands to get to her we I hear Steve over the baby monitor. I know they’ll be down here in a little bit. I miss having her in bed with us at night. I enjoy not having her there too. It’s weird. It’s good to get back to the way we were before. I do miss my husbands touch. But at the same time I also miss having her cuddled up between us at night. Maybe I can get Steve to let her in our bed a few nights a week. I know we haven’t had her long but it’s like she was born to be ours. 

I jump a little when I feel his arms circling my waist and his lips on my neck. “Hey love. Look who just woke up.”

I turn around to face them. “Hey. How are you baby girl?” I reach out to grab her.

“No.” She whines as she turns her face back into his chest hiding from me.

We both laugh at her. She’s grumpy when she first wakes up. “Take it you don’t want me right now. That’s fine sweetie. Papa is going to get you dressed anyway then you to meet your Grandpa.” I kiss the back of her hair and rub her back before turning around to finish what I was doing.

Steve give me another kiss before walking off. “Finish up and get dressed we need to leave here in about 20 minutes.”

“I need at least 25 minutes to get all this awesomeness ready.” I call out teasingly. I can hear him laughing at me. Mission accomplished. He laugh with his whole body and it sounds like sunrise, if sunrises had a sound. Which they might, I don’t know. I’ll have to look into that.

The last few days have been pretty uneventful. Sam has been by to finish up the playroom. The activity unit is perfect. We spent a whole day going over what it was going to have. There were so many choices. I didn’t even know what a third of them were for. I Know Steve has no idea what half the things do that I picked out, but I’m excited about them and Brooke seems to be too. Steve swears she's too little still but I know better. She’s always watching everything we do and I know when she starts walking we’re going to stopping her from doing all the things.

She’s still getting used to us, but she’s always . We’ve stayed home the last few days, at Steve’s insistence. It’s been good though. We’ve watched movies and played outside. She likes being outside. Well she likes rolling in the grass outside. She's been trying to crawl. I know this because she has be hoisting herself up on hands and knees and rocking back and forth. Oftentimes, diaper first into the nearest corner which is just hilarious. If you’ve never seen it before, you’re missing out. She enjoys being held in a standing position so she can bounce up and down. Steve swears it’s a mini-workout to strengthen her leg muscles. He likes the idea of her being a health freak like him. I’m hoping she’s just going to start walking soon. But not too soon, she needs to master the crawl first. Plus I don’t know how to go about Brooke proofing the house yet. I take it back, No walking ever. She’s not allowed, I won’t allow it. 

I finish up what I’m doing after I take a peek at the the time and race upstairs. Steve and Brooke are sitting on our bed playing with her wolf. He’s got her in a pink tank top with blocks that look like they been shaken and says  _ ‘They Shake Me’  _ and a pair of baby blue jeans with pink socks. Her hair is pulled back in pigtails and she has her curls framing her face.

“Hey you two. Having fun with Papa baby girl?” I bend down to kiss her and my husband before heading into the bathroom for a fast shower.

I can hear them talking and laughing as I get ready. She ends up keeping up her babbling the whole drive. I’m sure she’s telling her wolf all about the party we’re going to. She sounds excited and I can’t help but feel a little better about her meeting everyone. All I can do is hope she doesn’t get overwhelmed. 

***BMR***

The last few days have been pretty calm. First I got my own bed, with lots of soft blankets. Wolfie has his own spot too, so I guess it’s not so bad. They also got me a lot of books. Dylan likes reading to me and I guess it’s cause he doesn’t know I can read on my own. But it’s not like he knows I’m not really a baby. I should really get to fixing that. 

On that front I haven’t really gotten much. I did find out that Dylan’s a cop. Which means when he goes back to work I might be able to get him to take me. For some reason they both felt the need to take off of work to make sure their new baby, me in this case, is settled in before working again so I just need to wait. I’ve been working on getting my fingers to do things they used to. It’s really hard to do though because I don’t have much to practiced with. I’m pretty sure if I can get my hands on a computer I can type though. Maybe that can be a viable option for communication.  

As for building muscles, I’m close to being able to crawl. Well crawl forwards. I’ve master the art of backwards crawling. I can stand for a lot longer now too. Can’t do it without holding on to something still, but I’m getting closer. I can stand with only using one hand and when I let go I stay that way for a few seconds. See, closer. I can wiggle and roll over, and over, to move around. Wolfie laughs at me but it’s fine. Wolfie’s an asshole. My asshole but an asshole nonetheless. 

Today I’m suppose to meet Grandpa. Now I know he’s not really my Grandpa but I can’t figure out which one he belongs to. I’m thinking Dylan. Only because Steve doesn’t seem like the kind of guy that does whatever someone else wants. That means if it was his Dad, he’d tell him no. Seeing how he’s doing it without much of a fight it has to be Dylan’s Dad. Steve will do anything for Dylan. It’s kind of ridiculous. Rot your teeth need a dentist after kind of sweet and ridiculous. Dylan doesn’t even know how much control he holds over Steve either. They’re sickening head over heels die without the other in love. I never thought that the whole fairy tale true love crap we anywhere in the realm of possible, until I met them. Serious fairy tale true love's kiss and destined to be together star-crossed lovers have nothing on these two.

That doesn’t matter right now. I’m going to be meeting a whole lot of people and need a plan of attack. One of them has to be able to help me fix this crappy situation I’m in. Not that living with them is crappy. The crappy part is being a baby when I’m suppose to be a fucking adult. Dylan’s partner is suppose to be there and someone named Scotty. Or is it Scott? Doesn’t matter. I was told Grandpa’s the Sheriff. I don’t know who else is coming because I stopped listening after that. All I really needed to know was who I had to talk to. Well babble to. And Grandpa is my target. He has to keep work files around somewhere and I know the old guy has to have a computer somewhere that can access all his work files, I mean he is the Sheriff. Don’t they have to know everything that’s going on all the time? 

The car stops outside a two-story house. The paint’s faded, chipping in some spots and the lawn is mowed. There's a sheriff's cruiser parked out front. It must be Grandpa's. There are two other squad cars parked on the street. A minivan, a blue beat up Jeep and a black Camaro. Must be the other people who are here.

Dylan gets out of the car and walks around to get me out. Steve makes sure he grabs Wolfie before grabbing the diaper bag. Dylan hands me off before grabbing all the stuff he brought with us from the trunk. Mom would have said he stress cooks with all the food he has back there. I have to agree but can’t seem to figure out why he would be stressing. It’s not like he has to met a whole bunch of new people who are more than likely going to want to hold me and pinch my cheeks. If anyone has aright it be stressed it’s me. Before we get to the door it swings open. There’s a man on the other side. He’s about six feet tall with dark hair. Well it would have been dark if not for all the grey. He has a warm smile. We walk to him and everyone is smiling.

“Look you get your very own grandkid!” Dylan screams to him before we even get there.

“Grandkid. Ha, I have a granddaughter. Hey, I’m your Grandpa kiddo. God, do I want to be called Grandpa?”

“Doesn’t matter cause you are. Too late to take her back. we kinda got attached to her anyways.”

“Can I…?” he asks, and he has the same expression that they both wore the day they took me home, all pinched hope and want overlaid with sadness.

“That okay with you, little one?” Steve asks with his eyebrow raised at me. Why the hell not. I hold out my arms to be passed over. Might as well get this over with. The faster I get Grandpa wrapped around my finger the faster I can figure this out.

“You didn’t have to bring anything son. We have plenty already.” Grandpa must have seen everything Dylan was carrying. But that does mean I was right in guess that this is Dylan's Dad.

“You know better than that by now Dad. Can’t show up empty handed. Mom would have thrown a fit it we ever showed up to someone's house empty handed.” He has a sad smile now and it’s mirrored in Grandpa’s face now as well. Steve uses his now free arms to wrap it around Dylan and pull him closer to him. He kisses the side of his head before turning back to us.

“Here. She’s going to need these.” Steve gives me my wolf and holds out my soother. I pop the soother in my mouth and wrap an arm around Wolfie. Perfect now I’m set. Let’s go Grandpa.

Grandpa shakes his head before leading the way inside and waving Dylan off to some room off to the side. I’m guessing it’s the kitchen. Steve checks on me before heading off to help. “You have them both wrapped around your little finger don’t you kiddo.” He sounds happy about that.

“Yea.” It comes out close enough even through my soother. He laughs and shakes his head a little. This has got to be Dylan’s Dad. They act too much alike.

He takes me outside and there are people everywhere. The whole backyard is covered with them and cover with food. There are tables setup everywhere and most of them have chairs around them. The ones without chairs are covered in food. There’s a guy manning the grill. He’s a little on the short side. Blonde hair and broad shoulders. Turns around and has this goofy grin when he sees us. He turns to put down the spatula and comes walking at us. More like tripping over his own feet to get to us way faster than he should be. Fuck he looks like a puppy. They have this overgrown man puppy cooking and he has the stupidest shit eating grin as he falls over himself to met me. Today is going to be long if this is all I have to work with. I mean really where the hell did you guys find this guy. I the lost and found for abandoned puppies.

“Hey Brooklyn. I’m your Uncle Scott.” So puppy’s name is Scott. He’s wearing a stupid grin and has blue eyes. I mean a ridiculous grin that takes up his whole face. You would swear he was looking at his favorite chew toy and not a person let alone someone that looks like a baby. Fuck is he going to try to like me death like the overexcited puppy he looks like. I don’t do drool dude just a little heads up. I will kick you in the face if you try, and I know how to kick that high now. Just go ask Steve, he can tell you.

“You know I met your Dad when we were four. I was playing on the swings when the school bully came up and pushed me down. Your Dad tripped him later at naptime. Afterwards he brought his mat to lay down next me. Been friends ever since.” He looks proud that at the age of four he had to get someone half his size to beat up his playground bully. I mean really you sure he didn’t find you in a box by the dumpster and thought ‘Hey I always wanted a puppy’?

“Hey Scott can you hold her for a bit. I can take over for you at the grill? Last time you got distracted everything burned and caught the grill and surrounding trees on fire. We had to buy and new grill and cut down the burned up trees. I know the Fire Chief is here but I want to avoid needing him to put out another fire today.”

“Sure thing Sheriff” Really he sets the grill and trees and fire and you let him cooking again. Fuck I’m going to have to place nice or watch him burn the place down. Not sure I like being passed around Wolfie but it’s for the great good. Scott takes me from grandpa and I go grudgingly. Still not sure how safe being held by someone who not only can’t seem to walk on his own but has a habit of setting things on fire. We’re not even doing to get into the face that he’s a giant fucking puppy. I mean really?

Scott spends a lot of time talking about him and Dad, no fuck Dylan, when they were growing up. He keeps calling him my Dad and it’s starting to screw with me Wolfie. He’s also in love with Nikki, whoever the hell that is. Spends like an hour talking about her. I can pick her out of a line up now though. Along with tell you: what she likes to eat, her favorite color, how she likes her coffee and about the moles on her ass. Seriously. What the fuck is wrong with him. You don’t tell a kid this shit. I feel sorry for any kids he has in the future. The scary thing is Scott’s a doctor. I just hope they don’t take me to see him next week. And I now feel sorry for all his patients. Whoever thought it would be good idea to let this over size man child puppy near anyone without some kind of supervision needs to reevaluate their life choices.  

Fuck Wolfie I want him to shut up. Oh. Great idea Wolfie. I start to scream. Right in his fucking ear. Genius. He looks panicked right now. A woman walks up to us. Not Nikki. I mean it’s a little stalkerish with how much he knows about her. 

“Mom. Thank god. She just started screaming and don’t know what to do. Dylan is going to kill me if I broke her.”  He looks so strung out right,  and it’s great. You would think he just caught killing a small animal or something. I mean really he thought he broke me. I mean anyone would have told to shut the fuck up by now but still. Best reaction ever.

“You didn’t break her. Hand her over and go grab something to eat. I’ll feed her.” Thank fuck. Someone around here has some sense left. Maybe he’s the only one that has a few screws loose. 

He passes me off to his mom. “Hey bug. I’m your Grandma. You want to grab something to eat?” She sways a little as she talks to me.

She’s nice. Reminds me of the nice lady from the diner. Grandma, for lack of anything better to call her, has long brown hair. Looks a lot like my mom’s before she died. I really like her. She even smells like my mom did. I don’t care who she was before but she’s mine now.

“Yea.” Food sounds great. Come on Wolfie let’s eat. Didn’t know how hungry I was before she suggested it. I swear my stomach is going to eat itself.

“Look at you. Talking already.” She smiles at me and walks over to one of the tables covered in food. “So bug, what do you want to eat? Your Daddy mentioned you like fruit. What about the ambrosia salad?”

I have no idea what it is. She puts some kind of fruit whipped marshmallow mess on the plate. She also adds a burger, which I’m sure is for her. More stuff gets piled on but I want to try the fruit mess.

“Now are you going to let me feed you are are you going to do it yourself?”

“Yea.”

She laughs. “Sounds just like your Daddy.” She decides to feed me.

I really like the marshmallow mess. She keeps telling me it’s ambrosia salad. I don’t care what it’s called I want it for every meal. She gives me other stuff. Not as great as the whipped mess but still good. You want to know the best part. She feeds Wolfie too. Fucking feeds him bite for bite with me. Best. Grandma. Ever. I fucking love her. No way around this. She’s awesome. And anyone who ever says differently can fuck off.

Great idea Wolfie. I’m so going to learn to say grandma next. Fuck Dad- no Dylan and Steve. I’m going for grandma. She’s so worth it.

After eating she cleans me and Wolfie up and even changes my diaper. She used powder and was so fast about it I almost didn’t notice. Steve and Dad need to take notice. She’s a pro. 

We’re walking around again meeting more people but I make sure to keep a grip on her and Wolfie. She even gives me my soother back so I don’t have to talk. Fuck I love Grandma. Whoever thought to invent grandmas was fucking genius. 

Diner lady comes up to us. “Hey Miss Brooklyn Marie. How are you doing? You look better today.” She holds her hands out to take me.

“No!”  I cling tighter to Grandma and bury my face in her neck and pull Wolfie closer to me to hide my face. Grandma gives a small laugh and rubs my back while holding me a little tighter with the arm wrapped around me. No way in hell I’m giving up on a good thing again. I don’t care if I’ve met her before and liked her. Grandma wins hands down. 

“Seems like someone’s shy today. Can you say hi to Lila? She’s nice sweetie.” 

I turn my head just enough to peek at Lila. “Hi. Bye.” I bury my face in her neck again as I wave for her to go away.

Lila laughs. “Seems she just really likes grandma. That’s fine we can play later when she’s not so clingy.”

“Well if she wants to cling to me all day I’m good with that. It’s been awhile since I’ve held a baby. Especially one as cute as bug.” She kisses my head like Steve does. It just makes me hold her a little tighter.

Steve has been watching everything I do. I know he wants to run up and hide me away from everyone. He did seem to tense up when Scott got his hands on me. Which for the record really smart fucking choice there. Next time he tries stop him. I mean come on you’re suppose to be looking out for my well being and he sure as fuck ain't it. Then he relaxed when Grandma took me from Scott. He tenses every time someone wants to hold me. Good thing I don't want to let go of Grandma. He seems to approve. I think Steve won’t have a complete meltdown as long as I stay with her. Good thing me and Wolfie have no intentions of leaving her arms anytime soon.

***DAR***

Dad has half the department here. Lissa showed up and Scotty did too. I’m glad they got the time off work. I can see our lawyer Nikki and even Sam showed for a bit. Seems Dad thought anyone who’s ever met us needed to show up. I need to talk with Kelley before he leaves. I head to find him when I spot Lissa with Brooke. She looks a little scared. She’s managed to bury herself into Lissa’s neck and seem quite content to stay there. Something had to have happened.

“Hey momma D. What’s up with my baby girl?” I rub Brooke’s back and kiss her. 

“Nothing Dylan. She’s being either shy or just doesn’t want me to put her down. Can’t decided which yet.” Lissa has a soft smile on her face so I know she’s loving every minute of it.

I start to lift Brooke out of her arms and she starts to whine. “I’m hurt baby girl. You rather stay with Grandma then come with Daddy?”

“Yea. Bye.” She only faced me enough to say those two words, both of which were mumbled because of her soother. She’s buried back in Lissa’s neck waving her free hand at me. Seems she’s trying to shoo me away. Sassy little thing.

Lissa of course is laughing. “I guess Grandma trumps Daddy.” She kisses Brooke as she keeps laughing.

“Fine. Be that way.” I kiss Brooke and rub her back before turning away. I’m glad she likes her Grandma but I’m still a little hurt that she didn’t want me. I’m suppose to be her favorite.

I find Kelley by the cooler with the beers. We going to go over the lab explosion case a little. It’s driving me nuts trying to piece it all together. I want to get to the bottom of it as fast as possible to clean up everything about my daughter's past. When I return to work it’ll be our case. Dad has assigned a few others to work it with us. It’s a good team. I know he picked only those that I would trust on this. Turns out there still no leads. The head of the lab is a little shady. Her records aren’t adding up. It’s like we’re missing huge chunks of her life. He didn’t want to give me any more than that. ‘It’s a party Remington. Get drunk and have fun.’ He knows me too well. Said he could drop off the file next week for me. Then he told me to enjoy the time off. Tons of paperwork waiting for me to ease me back into things. Not that I need to be eased into anything. Don’t get me wrong. I love being home with my husband and daughter but I can’t wait to go back to work. I miss being at the station everyday. It’s like a second home. Full of rowdy kids and prank wars. It’s what I always thought having a huge family would be like.

It’s great to see everyone. A few of them brought gifts for Brooke. Which for the record, I told them not to. Dad said every kid deserves to be spoiled. 

“Shut up and take them Dylan.” Overruled by Grandpa again. I roll my eyes at him behind his back. He just became a Grandpa and already vetoing me. 

I wish someone would have told me grandparents get to overrule parents. Shit would have been useful if I had grandparents still. They died before I was born. Both sets. That’s how Mom and Dad met, a grief support group. 

After everyone’s done eating, I start the clean up. I have help getting all the food to the kitchen and to be honest with the number of guys from station here it’s a given I would have help. Some of these old timers watched me grow up. I make sure to fix tupperware containers for everyone to take home with them. Dad doesn’t need this many leftovers, especially when over two thirds of these things are bad for his heart. I can see Steve helping tear down all the tables outside the kitchen window over the sink. He looks good when he’s lifting heavy things. Muscles all taunt and sweaty. Shirt stretched thin over his broad shoulders. I know what those muscles feel like. How powerful they are when they’re used to restrain me. Shit. I need to stop this train of thought before it runs away anymore than it already has. Dad’s kitchen isn't the best place to pop a boner, I know that from personal experience.

I start a pot of coffee knowing that the few people that are staying would love a cup. I make sure to thank everyone for coming as I hand out the leftovers to them as they leave. I also thank them for the gifts which I make sure to mention was totally unnecessary. There’s only the four of us left by the time Dad comes in holding Brooke. I’m surprised that she let anyone touch her after Lissa got ahold of her. I guess she didn’t have choice after Lissa left. Dad is a natural with kids, always has been. Brooke’s no exception. He sets her down in the living room surrounded by toys, that everyone insisted they buy for her. He puts her wolf beside her then he walks over to see me.

“Hey kiddo. Need any help?”

“Nope. All done, just enjoying the peace and quiet with my coffee.” I made sure to pop my ‘p’. Dad hates it.

“Perfect little housewife. Steve’s a lucky man.” Dad is forever joking about that. At least I hope he is. It’s an ongoing thing he and Steve do. Just because Steve is bigger than doesn’t mean I’m the wife in this marriage.  

“Yeah, yeah. Now what do you think of your charming granddaughter? Pretty perfect isn’t she.” I can’t help be glance over at her and smile. 

“Yeah kiddo, she is. Too bad you can’t take credit for her.”

‘Not yet I can’t but just you wait. I’ll have her walking and talking like me in no time. I bet she has my great aim too.” Just then Brooke throws a block at us. 

“Surprise?” I’m trying not to smile. It’s hard. The kid has perfect timing.

Dad covers his face with one hand. “You should come with a warning label.”

“What fun would that be?”

“It would make the world a safer place.”

“YEA!" yells Brooke from the living room, and I wander around the kitchen island to her laughing with Dad as I go.

"'Hey, baby girl. Agreeing with Grandpa already.” 

"Ba," she says solemnly, and I nod with equal gravitas. I walk over and sit down cross-legged in front of her, coffee still in hand.

"Really?"

"Yea, ba, ba," she replies.

"Shocking," I offer. "Truly."

Dad watches us curiously. "Do you actually understand what she's saying?" he asks.

"Not a clue," I reply with a lopsided grin. "I wish I did. It'd make the early wake-ups a lot easier. Milk, Daddy. I had a bad dream, Papa. Daddy, where'd my wolf go?"

He picks up his beer and walks into the living room. He sets it down on a table, and sits cross-legged too. I’m surprised his old body can even get on the floor let alone with such grace that I never managed to find even after growing out of my awkward teenage years. There's a soft blue block by his foot, and a red one at his elbow, so he stacks them, making a short, wobbly tower.

Brooke looks at him out of the corner of her eye, waiting for him to make another move. When he doesn't she looks at me, then grins and shifts to punch the tower, laughing when everything falls down.

"Again?" asks Dad in a much softer tone that he was talking with me not even a minute ago. 

She claps her hands, which Dad takes as a yes, so he rebuilds it, adding a yellow and a green block this time. He looks up as she knocks it all down with gusto, sees that I’m half-smiling and blinking suspiciously at the same time.

"You okay?" he asks, stacking the blocks.

“Just fine. Didn’t know she liked knocking them down.”

“You did. So I figure she would too. Guess I’m right.” Dad sounds smug.

We stay there playing until Steve comes in and tells us it’s time to head home. Today was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 1/10/17


	7. Hanging Out

I’ve been able to keep them safe at home for the last few days. Only Sam’s been by. He finished up the playroom for Brooklyn. We also had him change out the cupboards in the kitchen for Dylan. He wanted things moved around so Brooklyn wouldn’t get hurt when she started walking. We had to move the pots and pans which is why we now have a pot rack over the island. And why the bottom cupboards now only have plastic tupperware and plastic utensils Dylan no longer uses.

We also had Sam baby-proof the downstairs and her bathroom. There was a lot more to do than the books said. Things like replacing the glass in our entertainment center with plexiglass, rounding off the corners of our tables, replacing them if we can’t, nonslip strips for her bath tub and step stool in her bathroom. He also showed us this rug tape that keeps the few rugs and mats we have from slipping when she crawls over it. I’m glad Sam has kids of his own. I wouldn’t have ever thought of any of things he’s mention. Baby books haven’t either. I makes me wonder who exactly are writing parenting books if not parents.

We’ve been spending time with her in her new playroom. She seems to like crawling backwards into corners more than playing with anything in the room. She's been commanding our attention nonstop. Working harder than ever to talk with us. I know it’s because she’s finally settling in. She enjoys when we hold her hands so she can stand up. She likes bouncing up and down. I say she’s trying to workout like me but Dylan swears it’s due to her wanting to walk. She loves grabbing anything she can get her chubby little fingers on and stuffing them into her mouth. 

It worries me every time she does. There could be germs and any other number of things on them. Dylan swears it’s fine and wouldn’t let me stop her. Says ‘Mouthing objects is one of the wacky yet wonderful ways she learns about the world around her’. Only Dylan could turn something as simple as ‘It’s what babies do’ into something that sounds like some whimsical thing. Still don’t have to like regardless of the wording. The books do says it's normal however and that the fact that she’s teething adds to something she would be doing otherwise. The books say she should have a fever and diarrhea, neither of which she has. It tells us to make sure she has plenty of safe toys to chew on. Dylan even stuck a few of them in the freezer. Cold is suppose to help. Still don’t like her sticking things in her mouth. 

The point is that at least at home I know what she’s doing and what's she's exposed to. Whereas here, at this ridiculous party, it can be anything. She’s been passed around a lot more than I would have liked and it makes me nervous. I settle some when Lissa gets her and she seems to like her. Lissa did manage to raise Scotty and he’s about as accident prone as Dylan and they both survived so I know Brooklyn's safe for now. Dylan told me I had to leave her be and let her meet everyone. Doesn’t mean I have to like it. Just a few more hours and I get her all to myself. Him too for the matter. I don’t know why but it feels like someone is watching us every time we step foot out of the house. I want to believe I’m just being paranoid but I  can’t shake it. 

She’s playing with her Daddy and Grandpa by the time we get everything cleaned up and put away. The sounds of her laughter is the best sound in the world. I just stand back and watch them playing while I drink a cup of coffee. I don’t want to interrupt them. It’s starting to get late and Brooklyn needs a nap however.

Walking over to them I squat down behind my husband. I give him a kiss and reach out to run a hand over her hair. “So I heard you wanted to meet up with a couple of guys at the bar. Why don’t I take her home and you go out and have some fun.”

“You can leave her here and both of you go out. I can watch her.”

“That’s great Dad but I don’t think Steve’s ready for that. We can both head home babe.” He turns just enough to kiss my cheek. He knows me so well. I would love to kept them both home with me but I know he needs time with his friends too.

“No. You go out. I can take care of her for a few hours. You’re going to have to leave me with her when you go back to work.”

Dylan looks offended. “I trust you with our daughter. Why you would think I don’t?”

“You want to go out. I know you’re missing work love. Go.” I raise my eyebrow at him. He knows that it’s more a command then suggestion.

“Maybe I don’t want to be away from her. Doesn’t mean I don’t trust you.” He smiles sweetly trying to look innocent. I’m not buying it. 

Two can play at this game. “Fine. Stay home with us. We can watch her sleep after giving her a bath. No mysteries to solve. Nothing left to figure out except dinner.” I’m smiling at him. I know he wants to go. I give him until Wednesday before he breaks down and begs to go back to work. He loves puzzles. 

“Fine. I’ll go. But she gets to sleep with us tonight. I need my baby girl fix.” He kisses me before getting up to get her stuff. I know it’s not really a demand just like he knows if I say no it’s not going to happen but I let him have this one. He doesn't need to know that I was planning on doing just that anyways. After watching everyone touch her and hold her all day I just want to wrap her up safe between just the two of us. I give him a smile to let him knows he wins and he turns around with a triumphant smile on face before gathering up all her things.

***DAR***

I love Steve. He’ knows me so well and  knows how much I miss work. Going out with the guys is the perfect excuse to get case details out of them without sounding to excited. I don’t need any of them thinking I’m not over the moon about finally having a kid, which is exactly what will happen if I start pumping them for details. We meet up at the Alibi. It’s a local cop bar. We head out here at least once a week after work to blow off some steam. Normally I’m the DD only because I’m a light-weight and Steve has rules about me drinking more than a beer when I’m out without him. Nothing’s really changed this time either it seems. When they see me walk through the door they all cheer.

“Our DD’s back! Drinks all around!” Kelley calls out when he sees me. 

“So how’s the kid treating you?” He pats me on my back as I take the empty stool next to him at the table.

“Great. She’s a handful but I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” The waitress brings a round of beers and my normal cup of coffee. “Thanks.” I pull out a few bills and hand it off to her.

“So what’d you guys think of her? You did get a chance to meet her at Dad’s right?” They all nod. I’m a little worried they might to like her and I don’t think I could keep working with them if that’s the case. I love the guys and all but her and Steve come first. I was just as nervous when they all met Steve too but luckily everyone got on great and still do.

“Yeah, but she didn’t really want anything to do with me, or anyone for that matter. Never figured you would end up with a shy kid. Complete opposite of you.” The whole table laughs at that as he bumps into my shoulder.

“She’s not shy at all. She has all of you fooled, which would make her my kid.” I laugh and all they can do is shake their heads at me. None of them think I’m funny but I know the truth. They just have no sense of humor.

“Yeah. Yeah. Enough of the kid. You really came here to ask about work. We know you Remington.” That’s Holden. He works in the computer lab. Best hacker we have in the department.

“How’d you know I didn’t just miss your ugly face.” A roar of laughter rips through the group at that one. See I’m funny.

“Why’d you miss my ugly face when you can see yours in the mirror everyday?” Everyone starts laughing again.

“Yeah. Yeah. You caught me. Now Kelley fill me in. What did the lab get back about the explosion?”

“Found out it was a bomb. No one’s come forward taking credit yet. We think it’s from the Darwinism Group. They’ve been protesting the research and testing at Quinn Fertility for a while now. And they really haven’t been subtle about it either.”

“They would have taken credit by now. It’s been two weeks already. They wouldn’t wait this long. How many dead?”

“Twelve bodies recovered, eight of them have been ID’ed. Still haven’t confirmed the Head of the lab or her son’s bodies yet. There are still the four badly burned bodies. We think two of them are the Quinn’s. Hoping to get something off their chips.” Janet replies.

Janet Hart, she works down in the morgue. Keeps better track of the bodies than anyone else, including the ME. I make it a habit to stay on her good side. She's scary good with a scalpel and knows how to hide a body. 

“What’s with the extra bodies then? There was only suppose to be eight people that according to reports so far.”

“We think it’s just a case of wrong place wrong time.” Mark is always looking for the easiest way out. Less paperwork for him and huge fan of Occam's Razor. Simplest answer is always the most likely answer. It comes in handy at times but I don’t think it will this time.

“Can’t be. The lab blew a few hours before the press conference, right?”

“Yeah. What does that have anything to do with it?” Hart is suspicious. As she should be. I’m really good at making links with random facts.

“Well it was for 8am. The lab blew at 5am. Who would be out walking at 5 in the morning near a fertility lab knowing there’s a press conference in just a few hours.”

“Maybe they were trying to get a good spot? Part of the media. Or even new lab techs.”

“Nope. Would have been missing a person's report by now.”

“Then what?”

“Don’t know. But I’m sure that it wasn’t wrong place, wrong time. They were in the building when it happened.”

“Why’d you think that?”

“Burnt bodies. If they were passing by minimal damage would have occurred. IDing them would have been easy. Burnt as bad they were means inside near the explosion. My money’s on the fact that they were involved. They set the bomb. Went off before they planned and they got caught in the explosion.”

“Could be. We’ll look into it.”

“Good. Now have you found out anything about my baby girl.” they all look at each other and it worries me a little but makes me look around to give them a chance to to figure out who has the break whatever news they think I’m not going to like. 

I notice that there’s been a guy sitting in the corner booth staring at us. Been there since before I got here. Normally checking out another guy that isn’t my husband is a no-no. This guy looks familiar though. He’s been here at least an hour and hasn’t taken any more than a couple of sips from his beer. It has to warm and disgusting by this point. He’s close enough to hear us if he really wanted to listen. He tensed when we mentioned the unaccounted for bodies of the Quinn’s. He relaxed when we brought up the burnt bodies however. Makes me wonder if he is listening to us or just stuck in his own head. I know I’ve seen him before I just can’t remember where though. It’s going to drive me insane for the rest of the night, just eating away at the back of my mind until I make the connection. And I will make the connection.

“No one’s come forward yet. Could be the first test tube baby.” Holden throws out quietly as if I’m going to blow up on him for some unknown reason to me. 

“Why does it matter? You got a kid out of it. Papers went through, right?” Mark is always going for the easiest route. It’s good that he sees this as simple as paperwork that makes a family. I’m grateful now for the simplicity of his thinking at times like this.

“Yeah, but I don’t want someone to pop up and take her from us.” I haven’t even been able to talk with Steve about this yet. I know he’ll just tell me I’m overreacting but it’s still a valid worry.

“Won’t happen man. Relax. Steve is way too protective to let anyone take her from you guys.” 

“Yeah. I’m worrying too much. So what else it going on?”

We keep talking for a few more hours before we all leave. Some comments about how the mortal men have work in the morning and require sleep. I drop off the guys and Hart. I make sure to leave them their keys so they can get their cars in the morning. I did look around before we left the bar and the guy in the booth was gone. Beer still mostly full and the label in shreds sitting next to it. The same one he had when I first noticed him. Maybe I’ll come back in the morning to see if anyone knows him. There’s something about him. I just can’t put my finger on it yet. I think about him the whole drive home.

When I get home they are both already asleep. I take a quick shower before slipping into bed. Brooke is curled up on Steve’s chest with her soother and wolf. He has one arm wrapped around her back and the other in her hair. Before I climb in bed I snap a quick photo and set it as my new home screen. I climb in and curl up next to them. Right now life couldn’t be any better.

***SMR***

Dylan said he saw something last night at the bar he wanted to check out so I’ve been with Brooklyn all morning. It’s great so far, but every morning with her has been. She’s been her talkative self. I put her down for her nap not too long ago but I can hear her crying in her sleep. She’s cranky when she wakes up. She didn’t sleep long enough and is working up a temper. I wish I knew what she was dreaming about. I can't soothe her. I try her wolf, singing, more books, but it's not until I’ve walked her back and forth across the living room a dozen times that I realize that she's probably hungry. I strap her in her chair, she turns to her wolf and smiles. She eats all the goldfish and bananas I give her along with some of my ambrosia salad. I have a suspicion that’s what she was after when she saw it on the counter. I’ll have to get Dylan to make some more. She plays with her sippy cup rather than drinking it. It’s at this point I take her upstairs after giving up on her eating anymore. She needs to be wiped down and she needs a diaper change if the smell of her is anything to go by. 

She thinks the diaper-changing process sucks, whines the whole way through I know her pain. I think I might join her when I see the mess she's made of her butt and her back. And again at the mess she quickly makes of her legs and her belly when I’m too slow to stop her hands from getting right in the middle of it all. I’m so glad I didn’t let her hold her wolf. Dylan would have killed me if any of this mess got on it.

"Bath time little one." I tell her, swiping at her hands before I strip her of her outfit, wiping up poop the best I can before I pick her up. Her outfit is ruined and I’m sure that Dylan is going to freak. She stinks awful bad. I’m not sure how he does it. I know she’s only been here a little while but this is turning into a regular thing with her, almost like she’s getting sick after eating too much. He’s normally the one to deal with it when it happens and so far I’ve managed to escape but it doesn’t look like it this time.

I poke my head into her bathroom, and sees that her baby bathtub is missing. I must not have moved it after her bath last night. Checking our bathroom I see it leaning in the corner. Figures. I try not to think of the shit she’s rubbing into my shirt. It's a goner, regardless. “Thanks little one. I didn’t like this shirt anyways.” She smiles at me and wiggles once more before she stops and looks pleased as if this was her goal along. I just roll me eyes because it would be a goal of hers to make me just as messy as she is. Dylan would be proud. The moment I set her in the bathtub she splashes me thoroughly, kicking up water and smacking it with her hands. 

“You think I need a bath too, don’t you?”

“Yea.”  She's cheerful now. 

I wash her down with the baby soap Dylan got for her. After getting her cleaned up I let out the water.

“No.” She cries. She thinks bathtime is over. It’s not the water is just so filthy. I pull her out and set her on  towel I have on the floor next to me. She starts crying harder and flailing her arms around as well.

“I’m going to fill it back up. I’m just getting you clean water to play in little one. Promise.” I start to fill It back up after I cleaned it out and the cries stop. She is looking at me her huge eyes and heavy teardrops hanging in her lashes. It breaks my heart to her so sad like that. I pick her up and put her back in the bath.

“Yea.” She starts splashing right a way. The floor is soaked and so am I. I’m going to need to clean it up before Dylan gets home. I need to clean up the kitchen too. For being someone so small she makes huge messes everywhere she goes. And that’s not counting the actual messes she does make. 

I hesitate a little when it's time to get her out. I strip off my own shirt before I pick her up. Gently lifting her up and depositing her on a towel in my lap. She seems grizzly and unhappy. I look around for something to stop her. I remember what I used to do with Riley and start to play peekaboo. It works, she's laughing now and completely forgets why she was so upset to start with. It worked with the my younger siblings growing up so it’s nice to see it work again. A diaper, a new onesie, a pair of shorts, and she's good to go. I however am still half naked, so I set her on my hip and wander back to our bedroom to find a shirt. We learned real fast that we needed to keep a few onesies of her’s and a fresh diapers and wipes in the bathrooms for when we bath her. Only took her trying to climb out of the bath while we got something to put her in for us to never make that mistake again.

I have no idea what’s up with her. She’s been grouchy since her nap and I don’t know why. We play blocks, and with a school bus that has pop-up, push-down people in it, and we make faces into the mirror for a while. Sam and Dylan wanted to put one in her playroom and I thought they were going a little over board. I can see now that it was a good choice. I’m hoping she’s just tried again. I set her and her wolf in my lap to read. I make sure she has her soother and sippy cup near by in case she wants some. She reaches for her blanket. Once I hand it to her she cuddles it to her chest with one arm and her wolf with the other. She wiggles around in my lap until she’s comfortable. We read a few books before she starts to whimper. Made it through Red Riding Hood, Little Mermaid and about halfway through The Great Mouse Detective. I’m not sure what’s going on with her. She might be getting sick. I make a note to check her temperature when Dylan’s home. He’s better at taking care of someone sick than I am.

I cradle her in my arms and walk back upstairs to her room. We get settled in her rocking chair before I start to sing to her. She rubs her eyes and whines. I just keep rocking and singing to her. Her whines eventually die down and slowly she falls asleep. I carefully lay her in her crib and tuck her in with her wolf before bending down to kiss her on the top of her head. She still has her soother in her mouth and a tight grip on her blanket and wolf by the time I get her settled. Hopefully she’ll sleep better this time. 

It’s time to clean up the kitchen and there's laundry at the bottom of the stairs again, so I sort it, throw a load in the washer, the start to clean the playroom while I’m at it. My thoughts run to family as I work. I remember my siblings at Brooklyn's age. How it hurt when they cried, how I used to ask Mom if there was anything I could do to make it better. Mom would have known what to do with Brooklyn. How to love her and care for her the way she deserved. But she’s not here and can’t help anymore. Brooklyn’s stuck with a Papa who is clueless.

I finish wiping down the playroom. Kitchen’s cleaned and living room picked up. Heading up to our room next I see that the bed is unmade, and most of Dylan’s clothes are thrown over a chair or on the table and bed instead of in the closet. There's a skateboard, of all things, peeking out from beneath the bed. After cleaning our room, I clean up our bathroom. There’s water everywhere from her bath. Takes a little longer than I thought to clean out the tub. And then floor and sink. Everywhere she managed to get poop. I move to her room last cause I don’t want to wake her. The changing table pad can be washed in the tub, that I just cleaned. I wipe down the rest of it. She’s still asleep by the time I finish. This time there’s no whining in her sleep. I send a prayer of thanks up to my Mom for looking out for Brooklyn.

***BMR***

It’s been a rough day Wolfie. The nightmares won’t go away. I keep seeing the stalker and a woman leaning over my bed. They keep poking me and telling me it’s for the greater good. What fucking great good could come from turning me into a baby? NO! That’s the answer you fuckers. NO good comes from turning a random person into a fucking baby.  It’s scary as hell is what it is. Fuck the greater good. That shit’s painful too. There’s fire and debris flying everywhere. Screams coming from the basement. I know there are four other people down there. They’re just like me. Drugged and taken away. None of us have family to miss us. No one to notice that we’re gone. They’re doing something to change our age. We all started out about the same age. Now all of us are different ages. Fuck. That’s why I’m a baby. They fucking did this shit to me. The fucking dicks. They spent months sticking me with fucking needles and starving me just to fucking turn me into a baby. The stupid sick fucks. I hope their deaths were fucking painful. Those stupid shits deserved to die. 

But if they’re dead why did I see stalker the other day. And then at the bookstore. Fuck and outside the house. Why does it seem like that fucker is everywhere? He should be dead.

Fucking hell. Stalker’s not dead. I fucking saw him. Fuck Wolfie. That bastard was outside the house in that fucking tree. It wasn’t just me seeing things. That fucker is spying on me. Well fuck that shit. The son of a bitch isn't going to get me. Wolfie we need to figure this out. Catch the sick fucker before he starts hurting people again. Fuck! I can’t do shit as a baby. Wolfie we need help.

I scream and scream. I don’t want to be alone. Fuck I want Papa and Daddy. Wolfie we need Papa and Daddy. The can get the bad man to go away. I cry and cry for what seems to be forever I cry. Papa and Daddy are the only ones want so I just cry louder and harder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 1/10/17


	8. Doctor's Appointment

She’s been really clingy since she woke up screaming a few days ago. I’m worried something has happened to her. She’s not sleeping well and doesn’t like to be left alone for any amount of time. I have no idea what happened. I think she’s starting to remember what happened before. Maybe even the night of the explosion. Whatever the reason she’s not been a happy baby. And It breaks my heart.

Dylan wants us to wait until we see the doctor today before doing anything other than keeping her with us like we have been. I was at this point after 12 hours of her freaking out the first day. I’m glad that Dylan got an appointment with one of Scott’s co-workers instead of with Scott. Not that Scott’s a bad doctor. He’s a great doctor. He really is, I just don’t want every one of Brooklyn’s appointment to turn into the Dylan and Scott hour. They might say it won’t be, but those two can’t be in the same room without it happening. Don’t get me wrong. I like Scott and love that my husband has a best friend that’s like a brother to him. I just want Brooklyn’s doctor to be focused on her.

Brooklyn’s appointment is in a few hours. She’s napping right now. Well tossing and turning trying to sleep is more accurate. I’m about to get her up and dressed for her appointment when my phone rings. It’s Dylan.

_ “Hey babe. I’m running a little late. I’m sorry. I know you wanted me there before you guys left but I can’t make it in time.” _

“What happened? Are you okay?” He sounds fine but you never can be too sure. 

_ “Yes babe. I’m fine. It’s just traffic. Promise. I’m going to meet you guys there.” _

“Not sure I like that idea. What happened?”

_ “It’s just traffic. I’m fine. Not an accident, just normal traffic.” _

“There’s always traffic at this time of day. Why didn’t you take that into account and leave earlier?” He’s always forgetting to plan ahead.

_ “I was going to leave with enough time to make it home. I got distracted in the record room is all. I’ll meet you there.” _

“Okay. Be safe. I love you.” I know my voice it tight but I’m not fond of him not being here like he was suppose to be.

_ “Love you babe. Give Brooke a kiss for me. Bye.” _

I’m not sure how I feel about him not being here. That’s a lie down know how to feel. I’m pissed. I understand traffic can be bad but something feels off. Maybe it’s just because Brooklyn’s been clingy. I might just be on edge. Whatever the reason I want both of them with me.

I head upstairs to wake up Brooklyn. She’s crying quietly into her wolf. My heart breaks everytime she cries. I hate seeing her in tears. It makes me feel like I’ve failed her. I bend down to scoop her up.

“Aww. Little one it’s okay. I’ve got you. Shhh.” I rock her while keeping her tight to my chest. “Let’s get you changed and dressed. Shhh. It’s okay. Papa’s got you.” I lay her down on the changing table and start to unsnap her onesie. I left her in the one that still had some of her breakfast on it for nap time. She starts to cry even louder now.

All I can do is rush through the diaper change and get her dressed for her appointment. I put her in a long sleeved pink dress that has hearts on it and a pair of black tights and pink socks. I find her sneakers. They’re a black and sparkly version of Chucks. After I get her dressed I wipe off her face and nose. Once I pick her up again the crying stops. I have to keep her seated in my lap to do her hair. It’s harder this way but she doesn’t want me to put her down so I won’t. I just pull it back into a simple ponytail. 

“Okay little one. Let’s get your diaper bag packed. Then we’re going to see your doctor.” 

“NO!” She screams it and buries her face in my chest.

“I’m sorry little one. It’s still going to happen.” I make sure my voice and level to make she knows she doesn’t have choice.  I hold her tighter as I walk over to her dresser to pack her diaper bag. I make sure to throw in an extra set of clothes for her along with more diapers. I hand her her soother and she pops in her mouth. Then her wolf gets handed to her. She cuddles him close to chest and buries her face in my neck. At least the crying has stopped.

“Time to head downstairs little one.” 

“NO!” This time she screams it from behind her soother.

“Brooklyn. We are going to the doctors. There’s nothing you can say or do to stop it.” I kiss her head and walk downstairs as I grab her diaper bag. I made sure to more of a command to my tone than I had before with her. I haven’t really had to do that yet with her. I was hoping she would be more inclined to agree with what I want than her Daddy was but looks like that might not be the case. I walk over to the fridge and grab her sippy cup. Then to the cupboard to grab some cereal and fruit leather for her. “Time to go little one.” 

“NO!” She starts crying again. If we didn’t have this appointment I would cracked by this point.

“Told you we’re going.” I grab my keys and head outside. I make sure to lock the door. I refuse to look at her because I know if I do I would be able to keep a firm voice and stand my ground against her. She keeps screaming no to me the entire time we walk to the car. The whole time I tried buckling her in her carrier she cried and screamed no. She carries on the whole way to the doctors. I try talking to her and singing to her. I even try telling her stories. Nothing seems to calm her. It feels like someone is stabbing in the heart and twisting the knife with every new lung she takes to cry all over again. Her cries lessen when I pull her out of her carrier at that I send up a prayer of thanks. I grab one of her wipes and clean up her face and nose before we walk in. I also try cleaning up her wolf at her insistence. He is covered in her snot drool and tears.

Walking into the office I look around and Dylan’s nowhere to be found. I didn’t see his car in the parking lot either. I’m a little worried but he said he would meet us here. The waiting room has a few other moms with their kids sitting around. The kids that are a little older than Brooklyn are playing with the toys in the play area. 

After singing her in I walk over to take a seat by the play area. I have her on my lap with her back against my chest. She’s not happy about it and tries to hide her face behind her wolf. She keeps pulling on my shirt trying to cover herself up so I grab her blanket out of her diaper bag and drape it over her little body. 

“Ta.” she says behind her soother and pulls the blanket over her face and chest. She’s been slowly learning a few half words these last few days. It’s a little easier to understand her now. 

“You’re welcome little one. Do you want to go play with the other kids?”

“No!” She pushes farther back into my chest as she says it.

“You don’t have to little one. I was just asking.” I kiss her head and rock her from side to side gently.

“Someone sounds grouchy.” One of the moms sitting in the waiting room turns to us. 

She’s what you would think a typical housewife would looks like. She has hair perfectly styled, make up too. Clothes that looks like she just bought them and has never worn them before. It looks like she just walked of a Better Homes & Gardens magazine cover. Her voice grates on my nerves a little. She has an overly sweet voice and not the kind like Dylan’s. Hers sounds condescending. 

“She’s just been a little off lately.” I tell her as I wrap my arms a little tighter around Brooklyn trying to shield her from this strange woman.

“They’re always grouchy and clingy while they’re sick.” She says it like everyone knows this.

“I don’t think she’s sick. Just not sleeping is all.”

She just keeps talking ignoring what I just said. “It’s nice to see a father taking time to bring their child to the doctors. It’s so important to be active in your child’s lives, don’t you think?” She just keeps talking and leaning in closer to us as she looks me up and down. “I think so. My son would be much better off with a strong male role model. Someone like you maybe?” She hands her hand my my thigh and I grab her wrist to stop her traveling any further. She notices my wedding band and starts to straighten back up looking a little red now. “Her Mom at work?” 

“No. My husband is stuck in traffic.” I spit it at her before turning away from her and her wandering hands. She has a look of shock and disgust on her face after that. She gets up and moves to the other side of the room with her child. I might have said that a bit harsh and I’m pleased with the results. I’m not good with nosey people, judgemental bigots are worst. And then to feel me up I’m glad she moved. Before I have a chance to confront her awful behavior the nurse walks out from the back.

“Brooklyn Remington.”

I get up and gather Brooklyn and her things before following the nurse to the back. She still has her back to my chest and I have one hand under her legs and the other wrapped around her waist. She likes to see what’s going on, so we try to carry her facing out as much as possible. She has her blanket pulled tight to her chest with her wolf. She’s still sucking on her soother so her whines are muffled. 

***BMR***

Fuck. These last few days have sucked. Today is even worse. I’m tired of looking around for the stalker all the time. I’m tired of the nightmares everytime I try to sleep. Do I get a break> No Papa has me here at the doctors and it’s scary. I don’t care who knows it Wolfie. I hate this fucking shit.

“If you get her down to just her diaper we can get her vitals.” The nurse looks a lot like the one from the hospital were I woke up. She has a heart face but her hair is red not brown. She has it pulled back into a long braid just like the crazy nurse from the hospital.

She turns to leave and Papa starts to undress me. “Let’s get you ready for her to take your vitals. The faster this goes the faster we can go home.”

“Yea.” Might as well make this go fast. I’m cold now that he has me in my diaper only. At least he let me keep my soother. I reach out for him. He left me sitting on the cold table. “Uh.”

“Sure thing little one.” He reaches out to pick me up. I curl close to him and reach for my blanket and Wolfie. He hands them to me. Papa loves it when I ask for stuff. I’m starting to think he likes doing stuff for me. Not normal stuff like parents do for kids but stuff like trying to fight all the things that might get me. 

The nurse walks back in with a rolling stand of medical stuff. She takes the scanner out and scans my chip. Next she runs something over my head. 

“What are you doing?” Leave it to Papa to make sure they’re not doing anything bad to me.

“Just taking her temperature.” She types it into the scanner before grabbing a cuff thingy to put on my wrist.

“And now?” He sounds upset  with her for daring to touch me.

“Just checking her blood pressure. Would you like me to tell you everything I do while it happens?” she sounds condescending but fuck it.

“Yea.” I chime in as Papa says “Yes please. Thank you.”

The cuff thingy beeps and she enters it into the scanner before turning back to us.

“I need to weigh her now and take her height. If you can put her on the scale over here.” She gestures to the clear box behind her.

Papa walks over there with me and lays me down but keeps a hand on my belly to keep me from going anywhere.

“Just hold her as still as possible.”

He’s not stupid. He know how to hold me. I don’t like this fucking nurse. From the look on Papa’s face he doesn’t either. Daddy won’t like either, or that horrible slut in the waiting room hitting on Papa. Daddy and Papa are really possessive of each other. Speaking of where’s Daddy Wolfie. He seems to be missing. He’s been missing a lot the last few days. Did he go back to work?

“Now I need to get her height.” The nurse pulling tape out with lots of numbers on it. I just can’t remember what it’s called. That’s been happening a lot lately. I keep forgetting what things are called. It’s getting frustrating. After she gets my height and weight she enters it in the scanner again. “You can go sit back down with her now. The doctor will be in shortly.”

Papa sat with me on his lap and my blanket tight around me. He gave me Wolfie back which the nurse took from me. The bitch. He rocks me gently from side to side humming as he does. Before I have a chance to ask him for my sippy cup the door opens. In walks the doctor. She’s shorter than Papa but taller than the nurse. He has short red hair and green eyes. Something about her looks familiar. 

“Hello. I’m Dr. Remey Kelley. How are you guys doing?”

“Hi I’m Steve and this is Brooklyn. She isn’t sleeping and seems to be more clingy as of late.”

“Okay straight to the point. Well before I can help her I need to give her an exam. So first let’s check her eyes. Her chart has a notation that you want everything explained before we do anything, is that correct?”

“Yea.” The same time Papa says “Yes. Please.” I like her a lot better already.

“Okay so let’s get started.” She walks over to me and takes out this light and tries shoving it in my face. I scream. It reminds me of what they used to do to me in that terrible place. She backs away immediately like she’s been shocked.

“I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to scare her.” She looks a little worried.

“Shhh. It’s okay little one. Shhh.” Papa rocks me as I hid behind Wolfie. Wolfie get her. I look up to Papa and he looks ready to murder her.

“What kind of doctor scares babies. How about you find another way to check her.” He doesn’t sound happy with her. I’m surprised he’s not yelling. He does tighten his hold on me however. I lean back into his chest more.

She looks at Wolfie and then to me. She seems to be thinking something over and oddly not phased by Papa at all. Everyone else that he’s gone scary on have given what he wanted. After of course cowering in fear. 

“I have an idea. She takes her wolf everywhere with her right?”

“Yes. What does that have anything to do with it?” He’s sounding more and more pissed each time she talks.

“She eats with it too right?”

“Yes, and it’s a him.” Papa’s grinds out.

“ Okay so let’s try something. I’m going to check your wolf’s eyes first then yours Brooklyn. Sound good?”

You up for that Wolfie? If your sure I’m okay to try it. “Yea.” 

She shines a light in Wolfie’s eyes. I look at him to make sure he’s fine before I nod to her.

“Now let’s check throat and nose and ears. Same thing again with the light. This time I’ll look up your nose and in your ears. Then use a popsicle stick to push your tongue down to look at your throat. Lets check your wolf first so you know how to do it.”

She shines her light in his ears. She looks to me and I nod. She makes some noises and then she shines it up his nose. Wolfie sneezes. Again she looks at me and I nod. She walks to get the stick she was talking about but Wolfie won’t open his mouth. She keeps trying. Wolfie doesn’t want the stick in his mouth. I reach out to take it from her. She looks at me and then hands it to me. Wolfie opens for me. He always does what I want. I shoot her a look of triumphant before handing it back to her and pulling my soother out. She starts her examine on me the same why she did with Wolfie. I agree with him about the nose thing. It’s itchy.

“Throat looks good. So does your ears and nose. Now I need to listen to your lungs then your Papa can get you dressed.”

“Yea.”

She put this huge ‘y’ looking thing in her ears and the tail of it she brings up to Wolfie’s chest. I nod and let her do the same to me. It’s a little cold.

“Sounds great. Now if your Papa can get you dressed, we can talk about what’s been bothering you.” Before she goes to turn around she reaches in her coat pocket. She pulls out a small white box. Before I know it she pokes my arm with it. Fuck. It hurts. I feel the tears start to swell in my eyes. I’m bleeding and she uses a strip of paper to grab some before putting a bandaid on it. I start crying hard now. It really fucking hurts.

“What did you do to her.” Papa is pissed. He’s pressing me into his chest. He’s trying to shield me from her.

“I just gave her shots and grabbed enough blood for testing. I would have done it to her wolf first but then she wouldn’t have let me do it to her.”

“I don’t care if she wouldn’t let you. Doesn’t give you the right to attack my child. If you..”

He’s cut off by Daddy opening the door. I start crying and reach out for him.

“Baby girl. What’s with the tears?” He picks me up and starts kissing me all over. “Let’s get you dressed.” He takes my clothes from Papa. As he’s getting me dressed Papa keeps shooting her dirty looks.

“I’m assuming you’re Scott’s friend right? I’m Dr. Remey Kelley. You work with Jordan right?”

“Yep. He’s my partner. You’re the sister right?”

Sister? That’s why she looks familiar. I meet Daddy’s partner at Grandpa’s house. Papa still looks pissed but reaches out to grab me as soon as I’m dressed. He has my soother and Wolfie.

“So you’re Remington. Heard a lot about you. Now for the matter of your daughter crying and upset husband. I needed a little blood and she needed her shots.”

“Surprise attack? Scotty told me about that. I thought he was kidding. So what’s going on with baby girl?”

“Wait. You knew she would do that? How could you let me bring her here?” Papa looks as betrayed as I feel right now. Fuck right he’s on side. The fuck Daddy?  I’m hurt. You knew she was going to attack me and let me come anyways? Aren’t you suppose to protect me from crazies. I’m with Papa. 

“Relax babe. She’s fine and it needed to be done. Now doc why isn’t baby girl sleeping?”

“Well now that we have the blood work I can figure that out. She a little unweight still. Other than that she’s perfectly healthy. Now as for her not sleeping. I understand that she was there at the explosion a few weeks ago, correct?”

“Yeah. No one knows anything more than that. The DHP contacted us when her chip came back blank. Waited a week and picked her up. She slept fine for the first few days. She wanted to be put down to explore and get into things. She was happy. Then about three days ago she stopped sleeping. Barely eats and wants to be held all day and night.”

“I think it’s nightmares. From before or from the explosion. Either way she’s not sleeping. How can we help her?” Papa sounds like he’s going to cry. Why is he sad that I can’t sleep? He’s not screaming at me all night keeping me up. And it’s not like he can just get in my head and fight my nightmare for me. Maybe that’s why he sad? I know he would fight them for me if he could.

“I would suggest that you guys get her on a schedule. Bedtime rituals of a warm bath soothing lotions and set times. Stay consistent. Same bathtime and length. Same lotion, same cuddle time and same bedtime in her own bed. No more sleeping with daddies Brooklyn.” She tries to chide me.

“Anything else we can do for her?”   
  


“ Respond quickly to comfort her when she wakes up from a nightmare. Get her a special blanket just for sleeping and a pacifier that's only for when she sleeps. Plug in a dim nightlight so her bedroom feels safe . . All you can do is stay consistent. She’ll learn that you guys aren’t going anywhere and start to relax. The more relaxed she is the less she’ll have nightmares.”

“How does a blanket and soother help. She sleeps with those now?” Papa seems skeptical and a agree right along with.

“It helps her body know it's time for sleep. It won’t happen overnight but after some time it will. Think of it as a pavlovian response. She see her sleep pacifier and blanket, she gets tired. I suggest a different color pacifier and maybe a sensory weighted blanket. It will let her feel like she’s being held.”

“Thank you. Anything else?” Daddy seems happy about what she just said. I don’t see how a blanket is going to feel the same as Papa holding me all night. Looking at Papa he seems to agree with me. Changing the color of my soother isn't going to make it any different either. She is certifiable. 

“Try feeding her small meals throughout the day instead of bigger meals a few times a day. It says you guys aren’t giving her formula. Why?”

“We weren’t sure how old she was. The hospital gave her formula but she seems to like table food better.”

Yes! I like real fucking food. Fuck that bottle shit. 

“Try giving her a bottle of formula at night before bed and one before nap time. It’ll help her sleep better and help with weight gain.”

Fuck no. Daddy don’t listen to her. She’s crazy. He doesn’t seem to understand my babble. Fuck. I look to Papa. Papa, help! Stop Daddy from listening to her. You’re in charge. Take charge and stop them already.

“Any particular brand?” Of course Daddy would indulge her.

“I would find one she likes and stick with it.”

I don’t like any. Problem fucking solved. No need to make me eat that crap. I’ll eat more real food. I swear I will.

“Okay. Thanks Doc.”

They gather me and my stuff before shaking her hand and leaving. Papa loads me in his car and Daddy kisses me before getting in his. Daddy is going to run to the store first then meet us at home. 

He wants to talk with Papa when he gets home. Something about what happened to me. I hope that means he found stalker. Me and Wolfie have been looking out for him. Haven’t really seen him though. Whatever Daddy found I hope it gets me closer to fixing this shit. Maybe if they know why I can’t sleep they can help. If Daddy catches him then I can sleep again. That would be nice. I miss sleeping. I’m also hungry too. I just can’t stay awake long enough to eat. Doesn’t matter Daddy and Papa will fix it. I’m sure of it Wolfie. I talk with Wolfie the rest of the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 1/10/17


	9. Inspection

There’s a knock at the door interrupting our morning breakfast. Well our morning battle of the wills. She is in a mood this morning.

“I’ll get it. You keep feeding her. She needs to eat more.” He gives me a kiss and runs a hand over Brooke’s head before heading for the door.

“Papa’s going to miss all the fun baby girl. Let’s try some more oatmeal. Open wide.” 

We’ve been trying to get her to eat oatmeal for the last few days. She really doesn’t want it. We’ve tried topping it with fruit, sugar, syrup, yogurt and even milk. Nothing works. Oatmeal’s suppose to be a great way to help her gain weight. Too bad she doesn’t agree. It’s been a constant battle with her.

“No!” She turns her head from side to side and swats my hands away. It’s been a messy breakfast to say the least. There’s oatmeal in her hair and all over the table and her clothes. I even have oatmeal in my hair and I’m sure that Steve has some in his too. All of our faces are covered in oatmeal. We make a messy picture. At least it’s a happy picture. 

Steve clears his throat when he walks back into the kitchen. I turn to look at him to ask who was at the door but I see he’s not alone. There’s a guy standing next to him. He’s about a head shorter than Steve and has dark blond hair. It’s short and brushed back. He has a long sleeved dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dress pants. He’s wearing a tie. It just looks weird. He has a clipboard and scanner with him and his badge is hanging from his belt.

“Dylan this is the social worker DHP sent over.” He doesn’t look happy about this. There’s a glint in his eye the screams of distrust. It's understandable. Who wouldn't be upset when unexpected guest stopping by. Let alone someone from DHP. Every time we have to deal them I have wanted to arrest them. I can’t stand their views or the way they treat these kids.

The guy goes to reach out and offers his hand to shake mine. But quickly pulls it back when he notices I have my hands full and covered in oatmeal. Smart move. I wouldn't shake my own hand either. Now he just looks awkward and uncomfortable. I’m glad serves him right for interrupting our morning.

“So this looks bad. Normally things are clean. Well, cleaner. If we had a little warning things would have been cleaned up by now.” I gesture around the kitchen as I speak. 

The kitchen's a mess. The dishes from last night are still in the sink. This morning's breakfast is all over the stove and the table. He couldn't have picked a better time for a surprise home inspection. I guess that's the point. Catch the parents unaware so they can't hide anything beforehand. Not that we have anything to hide. I think I even see some oatmeal stuck to the ceiling. I mean how the hell did that happen?

“I’m sure.” He sounds condensing. “Now, I need to check the house. Make sure there isn’t any hazards in and outside of the home. I also need to go through her belongings. Make sure everything is age appropriate. First I need to check the child.” 

He pulls out a scanner and walks over to us. I know he needs to scan her chip but she’s covered in oatmeal. It doesn’t seem to stop him from trying. “Could you clean off her wrist?” 

I try wiping down her wrist so he can. I rather tell him to get the hell out but one glance at Steve, with his very subtle head shake, reminds me to behave. She doesn't like the idea of him standing so close to her and stops with the whimpering. I reassure her the best I can. After a few minutes of struggling with her, he manages to get it scanned.

“Thank you. Now when was her last doctor’s appointment?” 

“It’s been over two weeks since her visit to the doctor. Shouldn’t that be on her chip?” Steve doesn't sound too impressed with his deductive skills. I mean even a small child like Brooke would have known that.

“It is. I like to confirm it with the parents to ensure the records are accurate. Now Dr. Kelley noted that you were concerned about her sleep habits. Any change in that?” He seems dismissive of Steve. He’s more focused on me and Brooke. I can tell Steve doesn't like this. I know I need to calm him down but Brooke needs me too and she’s top priority right now.

“She’s still having troubles sleeping but not as bad. We put her on a bedtime routine and picked up the blanket she suggested. It’s helped her.” As much as nap time is concerned. I don’t voice that however.

“Is she still clinging to both of you excessively?” He sounds like it’s such a horrible idea to have a child want attention.

Brooke starts making noise to get my attention. She also seems to have the worst timing. Or maybe it’s perfect timing? I turn back to her to see what the issue is. She smiles big at me before smearing more oatmeal on the table. I can’t help but laugh at her.

“Not as much. We can leave her in her playpen and playroom more often now. But we never leave her alone.” I quickly say making sure to add that last part. I don’t want him getting the wrong idea. I think the only time she's really alone now is when she sleeping at night in her crib. We don't even leave her alone to nap anymore.

“I never said you did, no need to get defensive. Solitary play is important for her age. What about her gross motor skills such as crawling and walking?” I didn’t think I was defensive. I really don’t like this guy.

“She’s still working on standing without holding anything but she can take a few steps while holding onto something. She’s getting better at the whole crawling thing too. She can crawl forward now but doesn’t like to very often. She’s figured out the fastest way to get around is to have us carry her.” 

Steve is laughing at that. He knows it’s true. She normally gets him to carry her because he falls for it every time. Brooke looks up at him and smiles.

“Yea.” she nods her heads and smiles big again. She knows that she does it. She has no shame about it either.

“Seems she agrees with you. So understanding you doesn’t seem to be an issue. What about you understanding her?” He goes down his clipboard checking things off. I hate assessments. 

“We’ve managed to decipher most of her grunts and gestures. Her vocabulary has more than doubled since she first came home with us.”  

He nods at that. She responds with, “Yea.” Steve just shakes his head at her. She’s so my kid.

“There’s a note about her size. I would ask how often she eats but seeing how I interrupted breakfast there’s no need. I take it she’s a picky eater.” He nods to the mess.

“Not really. She tends to eat whatever we give her.” I lean in to poke her belly. She decides it's the perfect time to smear oatmeal all over my face this time. I think I prefer her coating the table to my face. I turn to him and I can see Steve’s trying not to laugh. I can’t blame him, I’m sure I look hilarious. Kind of surprise he’s holding back. I know he loves to tease me. I’m also surprised his phone isn’t in his hand right as well.

He raises his eyebrow at me and has a skeptical look on his face. “Really? So all this is just a what? At home spa day?” Maybe this guy isn’t so bad after all. A snarky little thing.

“Yeah, she was looking a little dry. Can’t have her going around all itchy. What would the others think if we showed up to tea time scratching. Ladies don’t itch. It’s unsightly.” I can’t stop grinning. Steve is rolling his eyes at me and Brooke seems pleased with my answer at least.

Without missing a beat he replies, “In that case I suggest you mix a little honey with it. Helps with the redness. Now other than giving facials at breakfast, any other unusual mealtime activities.” 

This is going to be fun. The guys seems to be able to keep up with me. I guess we just started off on the wrong foot.

“Yeah. We like to eat lunch naked. Teaches her human anatomy. And at dinner we all go outside and see how far we can throw cooked pasta. Helps with motor skill development. That and it’s funny to watch it stick to trees.”   


“I’m for the throwing food part but naked cooking just invites trouble.”

“Oh we don’t cook naked just eat naked. Sanitary reasons and all that.”

“Dylan.” Crap. The warden’s mad. Time to behave.

“She eats anything we give her, normally. The oatmeal is a new thing. It’s suppose to help her gain weight.” Steve makes sure I know we should get back on track. That tone he uses sends a small shiver down my spine. I love it when he goes all in alpha male mode.

“Have you tried peanut butter?”

“Yea. Yea.” She bangs her hands on the table excited. Guess she likes peanut butter.

“By how happy she sounds I’m going to make PB&J for lunch. Thanks.” I make note to check for allergies first.

“Dylan why don’t you clean up Brooklyn while I show Mr…”

“Michael Jensen.”

“While I show Mr. Jensen around.”

“Sounds good babe. Let’s go baby girl.” I pick her up and walk out more I get in anymore trouble.

***BMR***

So we were having a great time at breakfast. I’ve learned I can pretty much get away with anything. In light of that fact I’ve been going out of my way to push them. The last few days I’ve been throwing and smearing oatmeal they want me to eat everywhere. It’s fun. Daddy makes the best faces. Papa doesn’t seem pleased though. I’m sure all the fun is coming to an end. I think Papa has reached his limit. 

The guy from DHP is here. Mr. Jensen. He’s kinda funny but more like Daddy than Papa. He’s suppose to be checking out how things are here. Something about wanting to make sure I’m cared for. Which I think is silly because these two love me more than anyone ever has since Mom has died. I got them both wrapped so tight around my little finger that it’s fucking ridiculous. 

Daddy gives me a fast bath. I keep trying to get him to let me play longer but that Jensen guy wants to watch me play. He sounds like a creeper when he says it. What kind of guy asks to watch a kid play? It’s just weird. Papa doesn’t look too thrilled with the idea either. I mean really how safe is this guy when you teach kids about stranger danger and them tell them to tell an adult when there’s someone watching them they don’t know. He’s the poster man for stranger danger and yet it’s cool to let him come in here and go through only my things and let him watch me as I play. I mean really guys use your fucking brain for a second.

Daddy puts me in front of a stack of soft blocks in my playroom. Papa walks over and pops my soother in my mouth for me.

“Ta.” I try to encourage this kind of behavior. Wolfie is sitting on the blanket next to me. I start playing with the blocks and try to pretend to ignore them. 

“After looking around I don’t see anything that would be cause for concern. Environment plays a huge role in development. I would suggest you install baby gates however.”

“We have them. We just need to put them up.”

“The sooner you do the better. I noticed a few test that her doctor didn’t perform. Is there a reason why?”

“What test? Is she okay?” Papa rushes over to me and scoops me up. Like he can really protect me from the test and whatever imaged illness I might have.

“What the hell Papa!” Stupid babble being the only stupid thing that ever stupidly comes out. I try squirming to get back down. “No! Oownn!” 

“Steve put her down. She’s fine.” Thank you Daddy. Papa puts me back where I was and I start playing again. He sits down beside me. I guess I can share my blocks with him. He could use the comfort so I hand him Wolfie and lean against him as I play.

“Thank you little one.” He kisses me before running a hand over my head.

“Nothing’s wrong with her. Just missing a few test. She can get them at her next appointment.”

“Can we get a copy of those so I make sure she gets them next time?”

“I’ll make a note and leave it in the folder for you. Take me through a normal day for Brooklyn.”

They keep going on and on but I tune them out. I know what I do everyday. I don’t need a reminder. Daddy has been gone a lot lately. Papa said he started working again but Daddy denies it. Says he doesn’t go back to work til next week. Late at night after a bad nightmare Daddy takes me down to his office. He sits me in his lap as he works on his laptop. I try to type to him but he stops me and tells me computers aren’t for babies. It’s fucking frustrating. 

What’s worst is the fact that I’m remembering things that happened after stalker took me. It’s scary as fucking hell. All the tubes going in and out from my body and the needles with bright lights and beeping machines. Every time they took blood from I knew I failed what test they ran because I would feel this awful fucking pain that starts behind my eyes and all would see was a blinding white light before everything went black. When I woke up after that I was always strapped down and everything was always heavy and hard to move. I would be scared this was just another trick of theirs again because it did get better for a little bit. I always thought it was some kind of nightmare when the breaks happened and I woke in the room. It wasn’t until they came in and took my again I realized what the nightmare was fucking real. In between torture session, because there is no way in hell that fucking shit wasn’t considered torture, they would leave me in a room. It had a bed and desk, there were books and paper to write or draw on along with a few stuffed animals and they feed me twice a day. I even had a bathroom. It wasn’t much more than toilet and sink but at least I was able to keep clean. I felt human. I feel human now, just with a smaller body among the downsides, I’m finding it hard to remember what things are called. Or reading some things now that I think of it. It just makes me want to figure out what they did to me. 

Daddy's been working on the explosion case. He seems to be investigating all the dead bodies. He hasn't found very many leads. Apparently two of the people haven't been identified. he seems to think they're still alive. I hear him on the phone arguing with somebody a lot. No one wants to agree with him on that it seems. I believe him. I know at least one of them's alive. Maybe I can help him somehow. What do you think we should do Wolfie. I’ve tried every way I can think of to get their attention and point him out. Nothing seems to help. I've got to find a new way to do this.

Papa picks me up and apparently we need to go on a tour of the house again. First Papa takes me to the kitchen with Jensen and Daddy following behind us. The kitchen’s still a huge mess from breakfast and the oatmeal fight we had. Jensen needs to look in the fridge and in the cupboard to check for food. Don't know why he's checking for food obviously I've been eating. Fucking dick.

Next we walk around the playroom that we just came from. Really what could he have fucking missed. The hidden guns and bombs we keep in there? Or maybe he’s looking for the chains you guys must obviously be keeping me in. Then we walk into the living room. Papa leads us upstairs after we see his office and Daddy's office. Because those are places they leave me alone in. I fucking wish they would but no I had to be stuck with the only two people on the planet that actually care about where I am 24 hours a day 7 days a week. I me come really my Mom didn’t even watch me this closing growing up and she had to fucking that she a had kid.

Upstairs he checks my room again. I don't know why he fucking found everything the first time today. Didn't he? My room's a mess we had a huge struggle earlier this morning. I didn't want my diaper changed, Daddy did. There's baby powder everywhere. I even knocked over the diapers. Around my crib all the stuffed animals lay where they’ve been thrown. I didn't want anybody but Wolfie with me. I was in the worst fucking mood. I mean really days that like this would have seen my  buried under everything I had and hiding from the fucking world. But not these two, it’s like the sun shines out their asses all the fucking time. Can’t they be normal and fucking sleep in at least.

Next we go to Papa and Daddy's room. Their bed’s still not made. There are bottles laid out on their table. And diapers and baby powder all over the bed. Our house is a mess right now. Like I said I’ve been testing boundaries. None of this seems to faze Jensen however. Apparently he sees these kind of messes a lot. Daddy looks a little worried as Jensen looks around at the different rooms. I bet he's worried about the mess. Papa seems more annoyed than anything else. I don't think Papa likes Jensen here. I don't blame him the guy's nosy and a fucking creeper.

“Well it seems like everything's in order. I’ll be on my way now.” He shakes hands with Daddy and nods to Papa before leaving.

***SMR***

“Now that he’s gone let's put our house back in order. I'll keep the little one with me.” I walk over and give my husband a kiss before heading upstairs.

This morning could have gone better. The house is a disaster. Dishes in the sink, oatmeal all over the table. All of us are covered in oatmeal. Our bed’s not made, Brooklyn stuff's all over our room. Her room looks like a tornado ripped through it. There's baby powder everywhere. Toys everywhere. This is the worst possible time for anybody to stop by. So of course it would follow that the social worker would show up today. Couldn’t have shown up yesterday when we were ready for him. No, he had to show up today. I'm just glad he seemed to be understanding. I was worried they would take her away from us. Not that I wouldn't fight to keep our little girl with us. 

I sit her down in the middle of our bed with a few of her toys. I even make sure to stack the pillows up around her so she doesn’t fall of the bed. I know Dylan gave her a quick bath before coming back downstairs after the mess at breakfast but he really could have cleaned up a little. We both could use a quick shower now that I think about it. It will have to wait however until our house is back in order. There's water on the floor. And it looks like he didn't clean the tub out, because they're still oatmeal in it. It's going to take me some time to get this cleaned up. I really need to have talk with him about this. And about his attitude while the DHP was here. He seemed to be getting a little more than friendly with him. Not that I would ever think he would cheat on my I just know he’s a charmer and not everyone does. I don’t this Jensen guy thinking Dylan is available for something on the side.

After I finish bathroom, which took over 20 minutes longer than it should have, I start to clean up our bedroom. First cleaning up all the baby powder. Then picking up all the diapers. I then start collecting all her toys, which she has decided to fight me on. After that I put her on the floor with the few toys from the bed. Make our bed put the dirty clothes in the hamper. Bedroom done. It took about three times longer than it ever has but fighting with Brooklyn seems to slow everything down. 

I head to her room next. I start by putting her in her crib which prompts her to start scream at me. I make sure she has her toys and her sippy cup and that she's not going down for a nap. After she calms down she picks up where she was before I moved her. She's been babbling to her wolf this whole time. I’m glad she likes him but I wish she would have picked something other than a wolf. First I pick up all her diapers. Then I pick up all her toys and put them in their net that hangs in the corner of her room. It takes a few hours but the house gets cleaned eventually. 

“Hey Dylan why don't you get Brooklyn ready and we can go out for lunch. I think we all deserve a nice treat for all our hard work. What do you say we get ice cream then go to the park after. I'm sure Brooklyn would love it.”

“Sounds great babe.” With that he gives me a kiss and takes Brooklyn before heading upstairs.

I feel better now that the house is clean and we passed our first surprise inspection. At least I think we passed it. Dylan’s been working hard on the case that brought her to us. I know he doesn’t officially start until next week but he’s been working on it nonetheless. I know he just wants to figure out what happened to her before she came to us. It’s his way of protecting her. Fighting her nightmares. I wish there was some way I could help her fight them as well. For now I’ll take the wins we get as they come. Like passing the inspection. A clean house. Sexy husband. And a beautiful baby girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 1/12/17


	10. New Leads New Questions

None of this makes sense. I’ve been going over all the files for the last few weeks and something isn’t adding up. Kelley isn't in yet so I can’t bounce ideas off him. I need to hear them out loud sometimes, this being one of them. It helps having someone else in the room but fuck it, I’m stuck. “What am I missing? Twelve bodies, that’s two too many. Only eight have been identified. Had to run their chips to do so. The other four bodies had their chips wiped. What would cause chips to be wiped? Let’s look up reasons for wiped chips. Chips being wiped to hide victims. Maybe to hide from DHP. Maybe nothing was ever on their chips to begin with. No there would be a name at least. Maybe it’s a new chip. Just put in. That happens right? No. What happened to the chips? That’s the key to figuring this out.” My rambling is rudely interrupted when I hear my partner coming into our office.

“Talking to yourself again Remington?” Kelley laughs at me and I just know he’s shaking his head.

“Just thinking out loud.” I turn around in my chair to face him. “You know what could wipe a chip?”

“No. Aren’t those things hack proof? Check with Holden.” He sits at his desk across from mine and starts to pull out files.

We’re lucky, most cops don’t have their own office. I mean it’s small and we share it with two other guys but it’s an office. The other guys work night shift so it’s like having it all to ourselves. Best thing about having an office is the door. Well that and the walls. I tend to pin up whatever case we’re working on. I’m not fond of murder boards. Apparently seeing bloody crime scenes all over the walls make some people sick. I mean it’s not like I have them in the break room and this is homicide. Whatever the reason it got Dad to give us an office. Perks of being the Sheriff's kid. That and having the highest closing rate at the precinct.

You would think with population dwindling like it is crime would too. You’re wrong. It seems like crimes, especially homicide, are at an all time high. Which doesn’t really help with the low pop count. Could be why murderers get harsher punishment than they use to. We did get rid of the death penalty at least. Never did like it anyways. I remember reading about it in history class. They got rid of it about 20 years after the Virus spread. Right around the time they noticed the infertility issues popping up around the world.

Now they spend time sitting in a cell using up taxpayers money until they can prove themselves under control and reformed. Those that do spend the day working. Most of the bigger companies use inmates as a source or cheaper labor. I mean it’s something I guess they get paid crap wages but at least they can do something and a guaranteed job when they’re released. Death rows guys, which we really need a new name maybe something like lifers or whatever not the point, they get the chance to work and send the money to their families. It’s been working so far and the overcrowding issues haven’t come up yet like everyone was afraid of. It also helps that we no longer have private prisons as well.

Kelley throws something at my head. “Still with me?”

“Yeah. Just got lost in thought. So, chips. What can wipe them or cause a glitch?”

“Holden would know. He should have something for us by now off those drives anyways.”

“Sounds good. Let’s head down there.” We both get up and head down to the tech lab.

Walking through the squad room I can hear bits and pieces of other officers caseloads, complains about spouses and girlfriends and even a few about boyfriends, It’s always a sea of chaos out here. It’s a muted chaos though. Not nearly as bad as it’s going to be in the tech lab. At least here you can still concentrate on what going on in front of you.

“So how’s Brooke doing? She’s what eight months old now?”

“Yeah and she’s getting better. Our case worker from DHP stopped by last week. Michael Jensen. Seems like a good guy. Brooke didn’t care for him though. I’m going to run a background check on him later when I have some freetime.”

“You sure that’s a good idea? Brooke doesn’t seem to care for anyone. I couldn’t even get close to her at the party. She seemed to bury herself deeper in Lissa’s neck every time anyone came near her.”

“That’s not true. She’s just shy around a lot of people. And she seems to really like Lissa. Keeps trying to call her Grandma. It’s cute cause it sounds like she’s saying ‘gum all’ but we know she’s not. Come over this weekend and bring Lila. We can grab lunch and catch a movie after or head to the park. Or we can try a museum. As for checking into this Jensen guy, yeah I’m sure. I mean we have to let him in our home and later leave him alone with her. What sane parent wouldn’t run a background check?”

“Any parent not a cop and I’ll check with her. Just one thing, we’ll go eat anywhere but the diner. Oh and maybe not a movie. Little kids and movies don’t mix.”

“Deal. It’s Steve's turn to pick anyways. Besides I don’t think watching an animated movie with other screaming children sounds like fun.”

“I have to agree. So I'm assuming by the fact that you still have her, you guys passed your inspection.”

“Yep.” I pop the ‘p’ and see his eye twitch. I’m starting to think the only one who likes it when I do that is Brooke. Which is just fine by me.

“Hey Jordan grab me some chips from the vending machine.” I hand him some money and wave to the bank of vending machines in the lobby.

“Your legs broke?”

“Nope. Still banned til Dad changes his mind.”

He laughs at me and shakes his head. “Only you would be banned from using a vending machine.” He takes my money anyhow.

“Not my fault the Sheriff's unreasonable.” I fold my arms over my chest. I mean really I feel like a little kid sometimes working for my Dad.

“You mean justified in protecting poor machines from your abuse.” He shoots me a look that most parents use on their misbehaving kids to get them to act right.

“It started it! All it had to do is give me my damn chips. But no it had to be difficult. It just sat there letting my chips dangle but wouldn’t let them go.”

“So instead of shaking it gently or calling maintenance to fix it you attacked it. You ripped it from the wall and broke the glass. It was everywhere and took hours to clean it. The great snack massacre of the summer of ‘08.”

“I still maintain it was not my fault. Plus you swore you would never speak of it again. Just get me the damn chips.” I shove him forward to the stupid vending machines. I swear they’re all out to get me. Stupid machines. Everything is being replaced by machines nowadays. They're slowly and silently taking over and by the time anyone else realizes their mistakes it will be too late and I can say I was right as I bow to our new overloads and master the machines.

He walks over and puts my money in that stupid machine and gets me my chips. He hands me them before we start walking again. Opening the bag popping a chip in my mouth Kelley starts bouncing ideas off me.

“Little early to be eating that crap isn’t it?”

“Nope. It’s never early for salty goodness.” I toss him a wink as I eat another chip. He laughs and shakes his head before shoving me towards the tech lab.

“So the Darwinism Group has been cleared. They didn’t have access to the stuff to make the bomb. And it seems all their members are accounted for.”

“Like that’s ever stop them before. Those guys are always taking things they don’t access to.” I eat another chip.

“This would. The bomb used tech that they banned all members from using.”

“Let me guess, DHP chips? Blank ones no doubt. Don't all those guys dig theirs out when they join? Some sort of initiation.”

“Yeah. Too bad for them. Removing their chips doesn’t stop us from being able to track them just hurts like a bitch. And yeah, how did you know the thing about the blank chips?”

“Only kind of tech they wouldn’t use. That and who would put active chips in a bomb knowing it could be traced back to them. Only chips they could use would be blank ones. So that rules out a few groups.”

My fingers are getting all greasy from the chip oils and I wipe my hands on my pants. I know Jordan’s going to point it out later when I add more stains to them. I’m always wiping my hands on my pants. Steve hates it and Jordan’s not much better.

“Yeah but it still leaves how, whoever it is that did this, got a hold of that many DHP chips. There had to be over 100 used maybe more. Maybe it’s someone working for them?” Good question. I add his to my own growing one that still needs answers.

Kelley pushes open the door to the tech lab as we brace ourselves. Holden is sitting in his office, door open on the other side of the lab. It’s a burst of color and noise. Everyone is busy and running around. Every tech in here is a wearing loud colors and bold hairstyles. It’s like an unwritten rule that all techs must have obnoxious colored hair and equally obnoxious clothes. Not to mention enough metal to set off any metal detector they come within five feet of. These guys are always moving in someway. There’s a radio on and turned up loud. A few of them have ear buds in bopping their heads to whatever they’re listening to. Some of the guys are in the far corner tossing around a hacky sack. Coffee cups and candy wrappers litter the room. I swear these guys run on caffeine and sugar. I see someone playing a game online while another is sleeping. How the hell can you sleep with all this noise?

One of the techs walks up to us. He has on his lab coat but it’s open. He’s wearing bright orange parachute pants and a skin tight lime green henley with some kind of line design on it. Reminds me of a circuit board. His right ear is lined in small silver hoops. His hair is a natural brown color but spiked up in a mow hawk. He even has eyeliner on. He looks ridiculous.

“How can we help you detectives?” He looks welcoming at least. Must be new.

“How can you guys think? There’s too much noise and people constantly bumping into one another. It’s like working with ten of this guy. Caffeine and sugar included.” He gestures to me and smiles. He looks very satisfied that he got a jab in. The tech tries hiding a laugh behind his hands. At least he tries to act professional. Even if he fails at it.

Before I can respond Holden calls out from his office, “Tell Remington and Kelley to quit harassing you guys and get their asses in here!”

We laugh and head to his office. It’s a little quieter in here but not by much. I make sure to close the door so we can hear him. “So what have you got for us?”

“How do you know I have anything for you? You came here looking me.” He lends back in his chair folding his hands in his lap and raises his one eyebrow in challenge. He’s looking a little smug. Unlike the rest of his guys he’s wearing a jeans with a graphic tee shirt and button up plaid shirt over it unbuttoned of course. It says something about the Dorkside? I don’t get.

“How do you know we came looking for you? Maybe I wanted to see Jackson.” Kelley crosses his arms over his chest and raises his eyebrow in return. It’s like a weird chess game watching these two go back and forth. It’s must watch tv worthy. I mean the eyebrows on both these guys alone are epic. I can’t help but sit back when they really get into it and watch only their eyebrows duke it out. It’s like a whole nother language.

“The odds of you wanting to see Jackson are the same as Remington popping out a kid anytime soon. Now what do you need?” He leans forward and props his arms on his desk eyebrows ready from battle.

“Well he did get a kid about two months ago. Doesn't that count?” Jordan cocks his eyebrow. Checkmate.

“You win this one. Now what’s up?” He smiles now and looks more relaxed.

“Got some questions for you. How do you wipe a chip?” Jordan still has his arms crossed standing behind me but he’s more relaxed now.

“I thought it was about the case not your kid.” Holden looks confused.

“It’s about the case. It just also happens to be the same thing that happened to Brooke. So, how do you wipe them?”

“ _ You _ can’t. Someone with my skills however and the right tech can. Right tech being a scanner, and not the ones we have. The ones DHP has.”

“Could you hack a regular scanner to work that way?” Maybe a modified one screwed with Brooke’s.

“No. Doesn’t matter how good the hacker is, you can’t modify a normal one to erase data. Alter the data yeah but not erase it.”

“So the four bodies found in the basement had to have had theirs wiped before the explosion. Also stands to reason Brooke’s was wiped before hand as well. Which means someone didn’t want us to know who they were. Now we just have to figure out why they were wiped and that can lead us to who they are.”

“Yeah but who would want to erase their chips?” Kelley has moved closer to the desk now and joined the conversation.

“Someone at the lab most likely. Now the question is why did they have four bodies in the basement?”

“How do you know the bodies were in the basement before the explosion. They could have fallen there in the aftermath.”

“Not likely. The debris and explosion pattern suggest that they were there to start with so that’s what I’m going with.”

“Why do you think someone at the lab fixed the chips?” Holden leans back and folds his arms again waiting for me to respond.

“Who else would have. Four people just randomly came to the lab, who for the record isn’t open to the public, with already wiped chips? I don't think so. Someone there at the lab did it.”

“How would they do that? Only DHP have scanners that would work. Last time I checked they keep them number and they haven’t reported any stolen. Ever.” Holden seems smug about that fact.

“That they’ve reported. Look at it this way. If you were a big scary rule the world government agency, would you ever admit to someone stealing something from you? Never mind something that can erase ID’s and be used to hide from the you? I don’t think so. I’ll put money on them having a scanner stolen or ‘misplaced’. Now the question is how did someone working at Quinn Fertility get a hold of one and what did they need one for?”

“No idea. They were working on some super drug that is suppose to fix the infertility problem.”

“Super viagra. Something everyone needs.”

“Speak for yourself Remington. Not all of us need a help in that area.” Holden and Kelley both laugh at that. I can’t blame them I left myself open.

“Laugh it up. I’m a happily married man with a wonderful little girl waiting at home for me. You guys go home to an empty house.”

“I go home to Lila.” Kelley shrugs as if it’s no big deal.

“Gratz man when did that happened? I didn’t think you guys were getting that serious.” I know they’ve been dating for about 6 months now and I always thought that they would be great together if they opened up to each other. Before they started dating either of them could be found with a new bed buddy any day of the week. It’s nice to know they’re growing and up and closer to each other.

“About a month now.”

“While I’m happy for both of you let's get back to actually police work. We manage to recover some data off a few of the drives from the lab.” Holden leans over his laptop and starts pulling up something. He looks like a giant lending over because he instead that the smaller the computer the faster it runs. This is going to be good regardless of what he looks like because when he gets like this it means he has tons of stuff to go over.

“Oh! Story time one sec.” I sit on the couch in his office and start to eat my chips again. Kelley laughs and leans against the arm of the couch closest to me. I offer him a chip but he shakes his head at me. It’s not my fault his lectures come off more like a story then a lecture. In this job you got to make your own fun whenever you can.

“If you two are finished I found something interesting.” He sounds a little frustrated at us.

I don’t blame him, we’re a handful. At least that’s what Dad says. We seem to get blamed for anything that goes wrong at the precinct. It’s unfair, but normally it is us. So maybe it is fair. Who cares. I’ll have fun any chance I can get.

“Yep. The floor is all yours.” I wave my arm over the room in an overly exaggerated motion. Kelley is laughing at my antics. Which means his aren’t far behind.

“Thank you so much.” He says sarcastically while rolling his eyes at me. “From what I’ve pieced together they found a way to reverse it all. And by all I mean All. Some of the data we got shows subjects ovum and sperm going from being barren and blank to coming back to life. It’s like watching a time lapse video of healthy sperm and ovum dying but all in reverse.” He turns to us and I’m sure my look of confusion is mirrored on Jordan’s face as well. He runs a hand over his face and braces himself.

“Okay. So let’s try this again. You know how before the virus only like 7% of humans suffered from infertility? Well it was due to mismatched DNA. A genetic abnormality. After the virus, like with any virus, we developed antibodies.” He pauses for us and we nod for him to continue. “So those antibodies started attacking DNA targeting sperm and ovum causing a genetic abnormality of mismatched DNA to become a world wide normal.”

“We know all that already. Get to the new part already Holden.” Kelley seems inpatient.

“Fine the video shows the rate at which the antibodies attacked the sperm and ovum killing them off. Now turn it into a time lapse video and watch it in reverse. We see the antibodies dying and then we watch the dead sperm and ovum cells regenerate themselves. That’s what I managed to recover in the simplest of terms so far.”

“So how do you know that’s not what it was to start with? That they didn’t just start recording the dying and reverse it for more funding.”

“The data also shows a viable embryo as well.” He watches me carefully. Did I miss something? Babies do come from somewhere, and I know it’s not Babies R Us. I mean a little over 8 months ago Brooke was a viable embryo.

“So how’d they do it?” Kelley crosses his arms over his chest going into detective mode.

“Not sure. I only recovered about 10% of the data from the drives. Working on getting more before you ask. It’s lucky we got this much. Also found data on age reversal as well. Don’t know how far they got into that stuff. It’s probably nothing. Just theories.”

“Still doesn’t tell us why they would need a scanner.” Leave it to Kelley to state the obvious.

“But it does explain why there were four bodies in the basement. They have to have been testing the drugs on them. Which means Brooke could be one of theirs.”

Which sucks that my baby girl had to go through all of that. I choose to ignore all the horrible things that could have happened to her. Being born in a basement and spending the first six months of her life like that. Poked and prodded all in the name of science. She was a tailor made lab rat. The thought sickens me. I’ve got to push that to the back of my mind and breathe through the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. What I need to do is focus on what I can fix.

“That’s horrible. Man sorry you guys have to deal with that now on top of this case.”

“It also means that there are two unaccounted for. The head of the lab and her son, the Quinns are still out there. What are the chances they knew what was going to happen?”

“Let’s pull up their photos and start circulating it around the precinct. Keep it under wraps for now.” I’m full cop mode now.

“Why? Wouldn’t you want to find them and find out what happened?”

“It’s been over two months and they still haven’t come forward. Either they’re hiding because they did it or they’re dead. I think they were part of it all. Why else would they still be hiding?”

“They could be hiding cause they’re scared.” Holden adds, trying to be helpful. It’s not.

“Would have come forward by now. No if they’re still alive it’s because they did it. Or helped with it.”

“So now we need to try to run the bodies and notify the next of kin.” Kelley starts to get up after saying that and heads for the door.

“How? Can’t run their chips. Don’t have enough skin to run prints and even if we could run them we haven’t used fingerprints in over 50 years. We can try dental but most dentist stop keeping files just as long ago.” Now Holden’s being helpful.

Kelley stops and turns around again. He shoots me a deflated look.

“DNA. DHP still takes DNA samples when they do the chip implants at birth. Even babies born at home get them. First doctor's appointment and DHP gets a blood sample then. If they have a chip DHP has their DNA on file.”

“To get access to those records we need approval and clearance. Both of which we wouldn’t get without pulling strings we don’t have access to.” Leave it to Kelley to point out the obvious yet again.

“Well that just means I need to be my charming self to the right people in DHP to get what we need.”

They both laugh at me. “How about I give it a shot first. We’ll call you our plan B.”

“Whatever. Let’s go. Later Holden. Thanks again.” I wave to him as we leave.

The door’s closed before he can respond but I can hear him yell something to the effect of owing him one. If anything he owes us one. We saved him from that horrible date by arresting that dick only ten minutes into it. As far as I’m concerned we’re even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 1/14/17


	11. Lunch Date

So Daddy went to work this morning. He’s been going in after lunch for the last few weeks but this is the first time he left before lunch. I guess his vacation time is over. Papa seems nervous today and I think it has something to do with Daddy being back at work. He was distracted at breakfast and I only got toast and fruit to eat. I wanted the eggs Daddy makes me. He adds cheese to them and they’re fluffy. Don’t get me wrong I love fruit and toast isn't bad but, I really like Daddy eggs. He gave me orange juice instead of apple, forgot to bring Wolfie down for breakfast and even mixed up my lotion and diaper cream. He smeared the cream all over my hands and legs and it took forever to wash it all off. That shit sucked. It’s all tingly and crap. My arms and legs are still a little red. I mean I get it normally Daddy does all of this but he’s done it too. And I know that Papa isn’t Daddy and they do things differently, but this shit today is fucking ridiculous.

Wolfie we have got to do something to fix this before lunch. I’m not spending another meal without you and the good stuff Daddy gives us. Now how the fuck are we going to do that? Maybe if Daddy comes home it will fix Papa. So how do we get him here? Wait. Holy fuck Wolfie I got it. Lunch with Daddy. If we can get Papa to take us to Daddy’s work I can get on his work computer. If I can get there then I can find out where stalker and the lady are. Then I can tell them and hopefully they can fix this shit. Plus I can get Daddy to give me the good stuff to eat. Two birds with one stone and all that crap.

Papa walks into the playroom and picks me up. “Hey little one. Papa’s sorry that he mixed up your cream and lotion. How about we go to the park after lunch?” He sounds so hopeful.

“How about we visit Daddy at work? I need to use his work computer. We can visit Grandpa while we’re there too. Wolfie wants to as well, see he’s wagging his tail all happy like.” 

“Look at you babbling away. You really like the park don’t you little one?”

“Yea.” I do really like the park. Wolfie does too.

“Let’s get you changed.” He starts walking upstairs with me and Wolfie in tow. 

“Let’s go see Daddy first. Maybe bring him lunch?” Stupid babble. Fuck I wish I could talk at times like this.

“That’s right. The park is fun. We can go on the swings and the slide. You really like the merry go round.”

“No.” I want to go to Daddy’s work.

He looks at me like I’ve grown a second head. Yes I said no and yes it wasn’t a mistake. “You don’t want to go to the park?”

“No.” Yeah I do. Just want to go after we visit Daddy. Fuck why is this so hard.

“So you do want to go to the park?” He seems unsure and I know it’s my fault. Stupid fucking babble.

“Yea.” I’ll never say no to the park. 

“So yes to the park. Then what’s the no for?”

“I want to see Daddy! Fuck how hard is that to understand.” 

“Don’t get mad little one. We can figure this out.” He starts asking me all the things it could be, like if I want to go to the Zoo or a museum.  Do I want to wear a dress or jeans? Would I like the park by Grandpa or by the water? And stupid shit like what what color cup I want with lunch. He goes on and on and I really could care less because he’s never going to get it.

He finishes dressing me and sits me up to fix my hair. I kind of pulled most of it out of the ponytail at breakfast. It was a frustrating ordeal this morning. He makes sure to put me in long sleeves and long pants. I’m sure he doesn’t want anyone seeing how red they still are. Not too worried about being in long sleeves in this weather, for some strange reason I haven’t been able to keep warm since all of this stupid shit happened. If all babies go through this crap I feel sorry for them. No wonder they cry a lot.

Wolfie time to try something different. “Baa ba ba.” Not right let’s try again. “Aaa aa aaa.” Nope let’s try again. “Aaada addda adaaada.” Closer. “Daaadaa daaaaadd.” Look at that Wolfie. “Daaada daaada.” Fuck yeah I’m awesome. 

“What did you just say? Say It again little one.” He seems really happy which given that it’s me that made him happy I can understand because I am pretty awesome. He’s been making faces at me this entire time. I’m worried he might be having a seizure. 

“Daadaa.” His face lights up. You would swear I just single handedly stolen all the sunshine and bubbles in the world and used it on him. He’s ridiculous. 

“You miss your Daddy?” 

“Yea. Daadaa.”

“Maybe we should stop by for lunch before we head to the park.”

“Yea! Yea! Daadaa. Daadaa.” Fuck yeah we did it Wolfie. I try to pump my fist but it comes out more like I’m flexing my arms in the air. Regardless he gets the point.

He’s laughing at me but that’s cool I’m getting what I want so fuck laugh away. “I take that as a yes. Should we bring Grandpa something too?”

“Yea.” Might as well if we’re going to be there. Twice as many chances to get on the computers that way.

“Okay then sounds like a plan. I’m going to put something on that doesn’t feature artwork by Brooklyn.”

He says that like everyone shouldn’t seen the mess I made of him. If he didn’t want me to make a mess he should have gotten shit right this morning. He takes us to his room. I don’t know why he would change. I think I did an awesome fucking job on his shirt. I mean It’s his fault he gave me the wrong juice and used the wrong cream. I just wanted to make sure that he knew it as well was all. Turns out throwing juice and lotion on someone and then covering them in powder makes pretty amazing artwork. I can be the next big thing. Abstract art and all that shit. People pay shit tons for crap thrown on a canvas. 

He keeps talking as he loads us up. At least he grabs my diaper bag and soother this time. Well he gives me my soother which I then promptly pop in my mouth. I don’t know why this stupid thing makes me feel better but it does. Fuck I’m a baby, sort of, doesn’t matter if anyone sees me with it. He’s been talking about picking up food for Daddy and Grandpa. Doesn’t really matter to me. I just want to use his computer. That and eat whatever good stuff I know Daddy has. He always does.

We pull up to the diner and he makes a phone call. A few minutes later Lila walks out. She was nice when we met the first time and at the party when I saw her again. I like her. She’s nice and smells like fries. She’s carrying a few bags with her. He must have called in our lunch order. I guess we’re bringing lunch with us. I just hope Daddy has something good hidden in his desk at work. Knowing Papa he probably got all the healthy shit he likes and we don’t. I agree with Daddy that Papa likes tasteless crap. I mean there’s only so much you can make with cardboard and lettuce.

“Thank you for getting these together so fast.” Papa hands her some money and takes the bags from her. “Really appreciate it. It’s for a last minute lunch date with Dylan and his Dad. Brooklyn is missing her Daddy today.”

“No problem. I figured as much when you called. If you can drop this off for Jordan while you’re there? I don’t need him indulging in anymore of that crap you let Dylan get away with eating.” She looks in the backseat, smiles and waves to me. “Hey there Miss Brooklyn Marie. You excited to visit Daddy at work?”

“Yea. Daadaa.” Yeah I wanted to go see him. It was my idea.

“That’s new. When did she learn that one?” She’s still smiling at me as she speaks.

“Today. That’s why I’m taking her to see him for lunch. Figure he could use a nice surprise his first day back. Seems she did too.”

“Aww. That’s sweet of you both. Dylan is going to flip when she calls him Dada. Get a picture of his face when she does. Better yet video.”

“I plan to. Thanks again for this Lila. And I’ll be sure to give this to Jordan.” He holds up the bag of food she gave him last.

They both wave bye to each other. She even makes sure to give Wolfie a goodbye kiss. He’s a ladies man. Well wolf. They all want him. Too bad ladies he has a job already as my ever faithful sidekick. Wolfie looks smug now. I’ll have to deal with his inflated ego and big head all day now. Great. Just what I fucking need when I have better things to do today. Now he’s laughing at me, just fucking great. Keep your shit up Wolfie and I’ll leave you in the car. He just keeps laughing it up. Smug little shit thinks of himself as some kind of fucking clown. Watch this. I throw Wolfie on the floor and make sure he knows I’m not changing my mind. He’s still fucking laughing. 

We pull up to the precinct before I realize it. Papa gets me out and grabs my diaper bag before reaching to grab the bags of food. Seems his hands are going to be full. See that Wolfie, you’re going to be left behind. I would stick my tongue out but I don't want to lose my soother. It’s happened before.

Papa was going to close the car door but I guess he saw Wolfie laying on the floor where I fucking threw his smug ass. Being ever fucking helpful he grabs him and hands him to me. “Don't’ want to leave him behind now do you?” 

“Yes the fuck I do. That’s why I threw him. He’s being a dick Papa.” All he gets though is angry babble. Stupid tongue not doing what the fuck it’s suppose to do. Fuck it you can help distract them Wolfie, but don’t for a second think that I’ve forgiven you yet. I’m still pissed at you.

We go through double glass doors and up to the front desk. It’s more like a bar counter than a desk really and you would have to stand behind it to use it as a desk. It keeps most of the sound from the room behind it out of the lobby area. There’s a glass wall that helps too. There’s a guy manning the front desk bar. He stands about as tall as Papa. He’s heavier though, and has less hair. I’m not saying he’s bald just thinning on top. There’s even a little grey. He has a beard and mustache. I mean it's neatly trimmed but still there. It has grey in it as well and he has dark hair. Darker than Papa’s. It’s almost black. He’s typing away on the computer sitting on the desk.

“Hey Mark. They in?”

“Hey Steve. This must be Brooke. Dylan can’t stop talking about her. The Sheriff's not much better. You’d think this little girl was the only person left in the world the way they both go on about her.”

He laughs. “Sounds like them. He in his office?”

“Yeah your husband’s in his office. Sheriff’s out on a call though. Should be back in a few hours.”

“Thanks Mark. See you around.” He nods to the Mark guy and turns to head back. 

We head through a sea of desk and bodies. Everyone here looks alike. Everyone is in uniform which I should have expected being cops and all. But they all have the same hairstyle too, cut short or pulled back into a tight bun. There has to be some kind of cop conveyor belt spitting these guys out somewhere. They all sound alike and move alike. Coffee mugs on every desk and I can smell a pot of coffee brewing somewhere in this mess. Fast food and candy wrappers in the trash cans beside every desk. The desk are covered in papers and pencils and pens and random things like pictures or paper clips and some even have a toy or two standing up. Well I guess they’re called action figures but really they’re toys. I don’t fucking care how much they’re worth a toy is a toy. He turns the corner at the end of the of the sea of desk and there are offices down this hall, well I think they’re offices. Really it’s just a lot of closed doors with one or two open. He knocks on the first door on the right before opening it.

Daddy is sitting at his desk with his back to us as we walk in. “Daadaa!” I scream and try to wiggle out of Papa’s arms to get to him.

He turns around with a look of shock on his face. He opens and closes his mouth a few times and it reminds me of a goldfish. I start laughing at him cause it’s just hilarious and Papa’s looking smug himself. Yep I did that. I’m a fucking rock star.

“So this is all it takes to shut him up. Good to know. Steve I need you to start bringing her by more often.” 

Daddy’s partner, Kelley I think his name was, waves to one of the desk in the small office. Papa puts the food down before walking us over to Daddy. He leans down and kisses him on his lips before dropping me in his lap. I haven't stop wiggling to get to him since we walked through the office door.

“Daadaa. Daadaa.” I pound my little fist against his chest to get his attention. It seems to snap him out of it. He hugs me tightly and starts to kiss me all over. He’s showering me with praises and his hug just keeps getting tighter. Crap. If I knew he would flip his fucking lid I would have found some other way to get here. Wolfie is this maniac going to stop anytime soon? I sure fucking hope so or he’s going to fucking squeeze me to death. I can't breathe. Let the fuck up.

“Baby girl I’m so proud of you. You said Dada! That's awesome.” He kisses me a little more before looking up at Papa. “Hear that babe, she likes me best!” The smile he has on could light the whole fucking place for days. After a bit his hold on me loosen so I can breathe again.

“I did. We were talking about going to the park today and she kept babbling away. It came out and I asked if she wanted to have lunch with you. She thought it was a great idea, but still wants to go to the park after.” He starts taking the food out and setting it up on the desk in front of him. 

He hands Kelley his lunch. “Lila sent this for you. Something about not eating the same crap Dylan does.” He turns to face Daddy and gives him one of those you’re in trouble looks. “So what have you been eating?” Ha Ha. Daddy’s in trouble.

“Half the vending machine most days.” Kelley answers for him before he starts in on his lunch. It looks like a salad.

“Dude. You don’t rat on your partner. Just wait ‘til I see Lila again.” Kelley just laughs at him and shakes his head while he keeps on eating his lunch.

“Don’t be mad at him. He didn’t force you to eat that crap did he?” Papa looks unhappy.

“No. But he’s still a traitor.” He’s pouting now. It’s funny. “Now what’d you bring for lunch. Smells good.”

All of them talk about boring things while we eat. They both got a cheeseburger and fries which is a surprise given what Papa prefers to eat. Daddy shared some of his curly fries. Papa got me fruit and macaroni salad. I like the fries over the macaroni. At least he got the right juice this time. The whole time I make sure to stay on Daddy’s lap. I keep trying to reach the keyboard but he’s faster than me every fucking time. It’s frustrating. I try reaching for his pen on his desk. If I can’t type out what’s going on I’ll write it. 

He pulls the pen out of my hands. “No baby girl. Pens aren't for you. They don’t taste good, promise.” Just because I feel the need to stick shit in my mouth doesn’t mean I would. Where’s the trust man.

I keep trying to find a way to get the pen or get to the keyboard. They’re talking still and this time I’m half listening. Maybe If I know when he’s going to pay attention to me I can stop so he won't suspect anything.

“So we might have a break in the case. We’re  working under the assumption that the bodies in the basement were human test subjects. We think that they had their chips wiped prior to the explosion.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Only thing that could wipe them would be a scanner from the DHP and unless someone wiped them after the bomb went off, which is impossible, they had to have been wiped before.”

“So we still have two personnel unaccounted for?” Papa sounds like he’s interested. I might want to listen a little better.

“Yep. The head of the lab and her son.” That caught my attention. “I think Brooke’s parents were killed in the explosion. She might have been born down there.” No! How do you even get that stupid fucking idea? Sometime I wonder if you guys really are as smart as you think you are.

“That’s awful. She has us now.” He lends over to kiss him and run a hand over my head.

“So she’s the result of that wonder drug they were working on. Could be why her chip was clean.” No it wasn’t. They wiped it. I wasn’t born there. Why aren’t you guys fucking listening. 

“She’s talkative. I guess she wasn’t as shy as I thought.” No fucking duh Kelley. I mean really are you guys sure any of you are fucking cops? Maybe you guys are pretending or they give out badges for stating the fucking obvious. Where the fuck is Grandpa when I need him. At least he could get a clue.

“Told you so. She just doesn’t like a crowd of people.” He has a triumphant smile on his face as he turns back to Papa. “We think the two missing are involved in the explosion. We pulled up everything we had on them, which wasn’t much.”

“What do you mean?” He looks confused. Which isn’t a fucking surprise. At least Papa isn’t pretending to be a cop so I’ll give him this one. Wolfie we really need to some fucking one that has half a brain beside Grandpa and Grandma.

“All the records we found say Stacy Quinn, head of Quinn Fertility, is a 87 year old female, never married. One child. All the pictures we pulled up of her however are those of a woman in her late 30’s.” Kelley hands a file over to Papa. 

There are pictures in it. He looks at them and puts them back in the file before handing them to Daddy. I grab at it and a few of the photos fall. I get a look at them and it’s her. The scary lady with needles and wires and drugs that make me all cloudy. This stupid bitch did this to me. I start to yell at the photo and I try to get them to listen.

“It’s okay little one. Come here. Let’s get you away from those bad pictures.” Papa picks me up and sets me on his lap away from his desk and the pictures.

“She might remember Quinn. She was there for six months.” Kelley acts like this is something that really happened. Yeah I remember her but I don’t know how long she had me there for. 

“I hope not. I don’t want her thinking about that terrible stuff anymore than she already has.” Too late Daddy the nightmares have been god awful bad already. Why the hell do you think I haven’t been sleeping. Sure as fuck isn't ‘because I like waking up every few hours. 

“I feel the same way. Could be her granddaughter in the pictures? Took over the family business maybe?”

“Nope. Stacy only had a son. Kasu Quinn is a 66 year old male, never married. No known children. We’ve yet to find any photos of him.”

“But her son was in his mid 20’s according to the papers. Could they have taken the Quinn's ID?” Papa seems more invested in the Quinns than Daddy. 

I wonder how many times they stay up late after I’ve gone to bed and bounce back the details of this case. I think Papa is more curious about why I was there then who set the bomb. Daddy wants to know who set the bombs. Fuck I need to stay up later now Wolfie. Doesn’t matter if I’m losing sleep. Who the fuck needs sleep anyways, babies that’s who which for the record I’m not one. Fuck what I look like right now.

“Could be. We’re looking into it. Haven’t found anything so far but I’m going to send Holden an email to see what he and his team can find.”

“We can pay Hart a visit down in the morgue. See if there’s anything new she found.”

“We can do that after lunch.” He nods to his partner before turning back to us. “Oh. I love the bear and candy babe. It was a nice surprise this morning.”

“What are you talking about?” He looks confused. I am too. I get all the fucking bears in the house not you Daddy.

Daddy points to the bear sitting in the corner of his desk with a box a candy beside it. “That.”

“I didn’t send you that.”

“Then who did?”

“Check for a note.” 

Daddy looks and seems confused. “There isn't one. That’s weird.”

“Maybe a few of the guys thought it would be funny to watch you try and figure out who sent it.” 

That makes sense maybe Kelley isn’t as bad as I thought. He seems to have pretty good ideas. What do you think Wolfie? Yeah I agree something doesn’t feel right about this. We need to keep an eye out because Daddy sure as fuck isn’t.

Papa inspects the bear and candy but doesn’t seem to find anything wrong with it. “I don’t see any harm in keeping it. Maybe someone has the hots for you. Like a secret admirer. Should I be worried?”

“You might want to step up your game then babe.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Papa and is grinning his big dopey lovesick smile just for Papa.

“You just want me to spoil you more than I already do.”

“Me? Never.” He tries to look innocent but we all know better.

“Well on that note it’s time to get going. This is for your Dad. Make sure he gets it. We’re heading to the park. Love you. You take care Jordan.”

Papa gets up and gives him a long kiss goodbye before handing me to him. He gives me a hug and kiss too, before Papa takes me and puts Grandpa’s lunch on Daddy’s desk.

“Bye daadaa.” I wave and blow him a soother kiss. 

***KQ***

I was worried that they found my bug. Luckily they both dismissed the bear as a joke from a coworker. They’re getting closer to finding out about her. About us. I know she’s starting to forget, but it’s not fast enough. I have to find a way to get her back before it’s too late. They already found photos of Mom and it won’t be long before they find mine. The only loose end is Brooklyn. I watch her. I’ve always watched her. Even before her Mom died I watched her. There was always something different about her. When we tested her, she surpassed anything we could have hoped for. She’s the key to fixing the side effects of the drugs. She’s going to make it so they will work on everyone. Until then I’ll watch and listen. Take note of everything they do with her and to her. They don’t seem to notice she’s been trying to tell them what happened. Chalk it all up to being a baby that’s just learning at a really fast rate. Stupid idiots don’t even know what a special child she really is.

Now that I have a bug in his office it will be easier to keep track of how close they’re getting to finding us. In the meantime I need to make a call to my contact and see if he can pull some strings so I can get a few bugs planted around their house. Just a matter of time before someone slips up and leaves her unattended. I want to be long gone before they realize she’s missing when they do. There are so many plans to make and things to put into place before that however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 1/16/17


	12. Family

She loves the park. Watching her trying to walk along the play set makes it hard not to smile. She really is a cute little girl. Watching her face light up as she swings high on the swings and the look of joy she gets when she slides down the slide. Even the smug look she gets when she manages to hang onto the climbing wall to walk herself around the steps. She crawls up them and through the tunnels babbling away to her wolf. You can see how triumphant she is when she manages to get to the top and then she crawls through the tunnels on her own. Well she drags her wolf with her too.

She carries that wolf everywhere. It’s dragging in the dirt as she crawls and stumbles across the park. There’s grass and dirt and rocks caught up in his fur. Snot and germs from all the other kids that play there collect on him every time she drags him through the plastic tunnels. Or when she runs him over the slide with her and the climbing wall. Looks like there’s even bits of fruit, and is that macaroni in there too. She feeds him everything she eats. It’s almost like he’s her taste tester. She really should take better care of her things.

She’s covered in just as much dirt and food as her wolf and has the added fact that she has to be teething because she drools everywhere. Good thing she really likes that soother of hers or it would be worse. She always seems to have sticky hands even when she hasn’t had anything to make them sticky. It’s like they become sticky as if by magic. It has to be a little kid thing because teens don’t have the same issue. Despite all that I still wouldn’t let her go. Can’t let her go. She’s everything good in this terrible horrible world. All the suffering and torment don’t even matter when I see her. She’s the light at the end of the tunnel and she’s going to be the light that saves us all from this darkness we’ve been living in.

“Hey little one. It’s time to go. Grandpa is coming over for dinner tonight. We still need to go to the store before I can start cooking.”

She’s up in one of those tunnels ignoring him. Serves him right thinking she’s his. She just keeps playing with her wolf and babbling away without a care in the world.

“It’s time to go. Don’t make me come up there and get you.” His voice is firm. If I hadn’t spend years with Mother I would make me think twice before ignoring him. He starts heading over to the tunnel she’s sitting in. He reaches to grab her and she quickly crawls out of his reach. She manages to get down the slide before he catches up to her.

“No!” She screams it with a sense of authority. It’s cute that she thinks she’s in charge.

“You don’t get to tell me no. It’s time to go.” 

He bends down and picks her up and she’s screaming. She’s not happy at all. There’s snot and tears covering her face. She’s beating her tiny little fist against his chest and swinging her wolf at him with everything she has.

“NO! NO! NO!” She keeps screaming as he puts her in the car and drives off. He doesn't even seem phased that she’s upset. I can hear her screams from my car. It breaks my heart. Why the hell aren’t the other parents trying to stop him. She looks like she’s being kidnapped. I know she’s not but with her carrying on like she is a stranger would think so.

It’s been over a week since I was able to get any bugs in their house. I wanted to get a few in there sooner but my guy took his sweet ass time doing it. I mean really, how does it take three fucking weeks to plant a few small bugs. I haven’t gotten much from them but it’s just a matter of time. They keep her on a pretty decent schedule. Bedtime is set in stone, nap times are there but not as set. Breakfast and dinner are set in stone like bedtime. But lunch is more like nap time, which is when they can get her to do it. They go out after lunch and nap to the park or a museum. And on the weekends she visits their family. She shouldn’t have to be subjected to their family. They aren’t her family, we are. It’s just a matter of time before she’s back with us.

I hear her every time she wakes up screaming from a nightmare. I hear her cries every time she falls and every time she’s upset at them. Which is often and mostly it’s because she can’t get them to understand what happened to her. I know she tries, I hear every attempt she’s made for the last week. I have to give her credit however, it’s getting more and more creative every time she tries. I need to get her out before they realize what she’s saying. I have to just wait for an opening. They’ll slip, everyone does. It’s just a matter of time before it happens. I’m keeping my distance as I follow them to the store. I want to get out and follow them but I was almost caught last time. 

The store is on the smaller size of most food stores. If it was Dylan out with her I would, but it’s Steve with her today. The guy used to be military and seems to be watching everything that goes on everywhere. It’s hard to get close to her when he’s around. It’s like he has a sixth sense or an internal alarm that goes off when I’m within 20 feet of her. He has to be one of the enhanced few that have been surfacing more and more over the last 50 years. The heightened senses and possessive nature is hard to counter. He’s almost caught me three times already. I made sure to cut my hair and dye it in hopes of blending in better. I even try wearing the same cologne that he does. Still doesn’t help any because he still saw me that last time. I’ve been lucky so far and manage to get away every time. That’s in part thanks to her screaming when she sees me. It hurts that she does. I don’t want her to be afraid of me. She shouldn’t be afraid of me. I just need to be patient is all. That and keep my distance, for now.

I managed to find a place for Mother and I and secured Mother another lab. We’re so close to a cure and would have had one by now if it wasn’t for that fucking bomb. If Mother just would have given him what he wanted the explosion never would have happened. Everything is ruined because of some guy thinking with his dick instead of his brain. I don’t know who I’m more pissed at right now. All I know is because they couldn’t get their shit together I don’t have my light anymore. If it didn’t happen we would still have her and none of our drives would be in evidence. I wouldn’t be following this family around and wouldn’t have to constantly sleep in my car and eat crappy gas station food. I could be reading to her and making her laugh and those smiles she gives them would be all mine. I hate that she smiles for them. Those are my smiles and I will get them back. I will get her back.

I might as well go back to trying to hack the police servers to get our data back while I wait. I make note to grab something to eat before the sheriff gets there for dinner. Something might happen tonight and someone might slip up and I want to get as much of it as possible.

***SMR***

We’ve only been home for five minutes before the doorbell chimes. Brooklyn is crying and the groceries still need to be put away. Days like today I wish there were more of me or that we hired help. I check to make sure she’s still in her playpen before running to get the door. When I open it I’m greeted by a goddess.

It’s our lawyer. She’s been our lawyer since we got together eight years ago. She was fresh out of college and just starting out as an intern at one of the biggest firms in the states. She was sent to our home to get some papers signed last minute and I found dealing with her was better than my current lawyer. After my family died she was the one I dealt with more and more at the offices. Dylan was my rock during that time. We had only been dating for about five months when it happened. We overheard her talking with another intern about wanting to start up her own practice as soon as she could. A year later she did just that and we followed her. We were her first clients and she still takes time out of her day to deal with us. We don’t get passed to any of her interns or other lawyers at her office. It’s still a small office but it still manages to make more money than most of the bigger firms. 

She’s wearing six inch heels that are just as red as her lipstick. She has on a dark grey designer sleeveless dress with a simple thin black belt. Her long strawberry blonde hair is in soft curls and falls down over her pale shoulders and sits right above her lower back. She’s striking. Dylan and I are always telling her that if we had met her before we met each other that she wouldn’t be on the market today. I’m a little shocked Scott hasn’t asked her out after two years of pining.

“Hey Nicole. How are you?”

“Doing good Steve. Brooklyn alright? She’s making an awful lot of noise in there.”

“She’s just upset. We left the park early, then something spooked her at the store. We just got back. Come in. I have to put everything away before starting dinner. Do you mind?”

“Not at all. That will be just fine with me. I have some stuff for you both to sign. We can go over it now while you get things straightened out.” This is why she’s our goddess. 

I start unpacking the groceries after I picked Brooklyn up. It’s going to take a little longer to do everything with her on my hip but at least she’s not crying as bad anymore. I bounce her as I work. She’s buried her face in my neck and holding on tight to my shirt. I’m hoping she falls asleep before Dylan gets home with his Dad. She really needs a nap or dinner is going to require earplugs for all the adults in attendance.

“So what do have for us?” I put away everything except for what I need to cook dinner with.

“Finalized the adoption paperwork. Mr Wiesel fought me on a lot of it. Still couldn’t get him to drop the standard sexual maturity clause. I do plan on filing an adjudication as soon as you both sign the paperwork and we get a judge to do the same.” She’s flipping through the files of paperwork she brought for us.

“Why are we waiting?” I don’t know why we would. It was one of the things we wanted taken out of that stupid contract with DHP to begin with.

“He threaten to terminate the adoption if I filed. Once it’s final he can’t take her away unless you guys are found to be unfit parents. Which we all know is an impossibility. I figured that keeping her was more important in the long run the fighting to get it perfect the first time. Unless I was mistaken and we can keep going back and forth.”

“Keeping her with is the number one priority. I also want to make sure that regardless of what DHP wants they can’t ever get their hands on her again.”

“Working on that as quickly as I can. One step at a time. I can leave these here for you and Dylan to go over and stop by later this week to pick them up if you like. I’ve also setup all the accounts for Brooklyn. She’ll have a trust fund and a college fund. She’ll also be seen as the heir to the Remington Estate after you and your husband of course.”

“Sounds good. Anything else left to do?” Brooklyn finally fell asleep. Now I need to figure out how to get her in her crib without waking her up.

“Not unless you have something new you would like me to work on.”

“Not that I know of. Dylan is going to be home soon with his Dad. Would you like to stay for dinner?”

“I would love to but I have a date tonight.” I can see her smiling and the light blush blooms over her cheeks.

“Scott finally worked up the nerve to ask you out, about time. It’s been two years.”

“No, I asked him out.” She sounds proud of the fact she had.

“Well that was not what I was expecting. Way to take charge. Please let me be the one to tell Dylan.” I plead just a little and try to give her the sad puppy dog eyes. I know I’m failing but It’s the thought that counts.

“If you want to, go for it.” She laughing and shaking her head at me. “I’ll just leave these in your office for you both to get to when you can. I need them by the end of week. I also need to get out of here so I have time to get ready.”

“You look stunning as it is. What’s left for you to do?” She truly is stunning, couldn’t think of anything she could do that would make her even more so.

“A lot. Perfection like mine doesn’t just happen on it’s own. This takes time and a great moisturizing routine.”

I can’t help but laugh at her now. “Thank you again for all your help with this and have a great time tonight.”

“I will and it’s not issue. You guys were my first client and my favorite client.”

“We’re also your biggest client and your friends.”

“That does help otherwise I would have dropped Dylan years ago.”

I laugh at the as she walks away with a smug smile. She heads to drop the papers off in my office and then heads out after. I hold my breath as the door closes hoping Brooklyn doesn’t wake up. Seems like I still have some luck after all. She’s still sleeping soundly. I walk as quietly as I can upstairs to her room.

***DAR***

I’m glad to be home. It’s been a long day. I feel like we’ve been going in circles with this case. Every time we manage to get answers we wind up with more questions. It’s frustrating. But I’m home now.

“Hey babe. I’m home.” I called out as I open the front door. 

It smells great in here. Steve must have started dinner already. I make my way to the kitchen. It’s empty. I follow my nose outside and that’s where I find my husband. He’s standing at the grill cooking something that smells amazing. I lean in the doorway that leads outside and just watch him. He has on one of his henleys and I’m glad Lila talked him buying them. They’re tight and hugs his body just right. I much prefer his henleys to his dress shirts. Brooke is playing in the grass not too far from the grill with her wolf. It looks like she’s in a heated debate with him about something. I can’t help but smile.

She’s come a long way from where she was when we brought her home three months ago. She tried to get out every chance she got and she screamed and fought us every step of the way. Now she likes playing on her own, sleeps in her own crib and is overall a happy baby. She’s talking more and more everyday and I swear she understands everything we say. The baby books and her doctor say that it’s impossible but I swear she does. She just has this look in her eyes when we talk to her that makes me wonder.

She looks up and starts smile at me and talking rapidly. She almost loses her soother in the process. It catches his eye and he turns around to see what got her attention. He smiles at me before turning to scoop her up and walks over to me.

“I take it work ran late?”

“Yeah. Got caught up in the case. It took Lila coming by before we realized how late it was. Sorry.”

He leans in gives me a kiss and wraps his free arm around my waist. Brooke reaches out for me and holds tight to my uniform as soon as she can. 

“Miss me baby girl?” I take her from him and cover her in kisses. I kiss my husband after handing her back to him. She’s not happy about this at all. “I have to change baby girl. Promise I’ll come back.” I look at Steve “Dad should be here soon. Dinner almost ready or do you need another set of hands?”

“No. We got everything taken care of and dinner will be ready in about five minutes. Isn’t that right little one? Go change. I have to get steaks off the grill before they’re overcooked.”

I head upstairs to change and I can hear her protesting. I rush through changing out of my uniform and it seems I have great timing because I make it downstairs just as Dad knocks. 

Dinner was amazing. He cooked the steaks to perfection and had twice baked potatoes and grilled veggies on the side. He must have stopped by the store because there were fresh made yeast rolls and know he can’t bake. It’s actually a little funny. He can cook anything on the grill or a campfire but ask him to use the oven and it’s like an episode of  _ ‘Frightening Eats’.  _ Even Brooke throwing her food at us when we left her out of the conversation didn’t ruin dinner. Steve made us keep cop talk to a minimum. Which irked me a little. I wanted to get Dad’s take on what we found so far but Steve insisted that we find something else a little more baby friendly. I can see his point. I really rather not give her any more of a reason to have issues sleeping. 

We ended up drinking coffee and eating tiramisu out on the back porch. Dad brought it with him from this little bakery down the street from the precinct. Steve told me Nikki finally asked Scott out. She must have gotten tired of waiting for him. Sounds like Scotty. I figured after having Jordan and Lila over a few weeks ago we should throw a dinner party. We could get them and Scotty and Nikki over and even see if Dad and Momma D want to join us. Doing something with just adults would be great for us. I would like a dinner when I wasn’t covered in food by the end of it. All we have to do now is convince Brooke to go to bed early next weekend. It sounds easier said than done I’m sure. We can worry about that later in the week. Right now I sit back and enjoy the sunset while surrounded by family. It’s a great way to the end the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 1/16/17


	13. Hong Kong

I hear something ringing. At first I thought it was Brooklyn playing with one of her toys. The ringing stops so I turn back over and wrap my arms around my sleeping husband. The ringing starts again and I’m more awake now. It’s my phone ringing. I roll over as Dylan starts to stir. It’s Laura. She’s taken over things at the office for me until I return to work. It figures that the one night she decides to sleep through the whole time we still have to get up at 4 am.

“Hello.”

_ “Sorry to wake you Sir. We have an issue with the Hong Kong Office. I tried telling them you weren’t available but they insisted they would only deal with you. Again I’m sorry Sir.” _

“Not your fault Laura. What are they wanting now?”

_ “They want a 12% increase in profit on their end. We gave them ways to do it on their side of things but they insist that we sell to them at a 12% discount.” _

“Well that’s not going to happened. We’ve had this discussion with them already.” I get up and walk downstairs. I’m hoping Dylan can get a little more sleep before he has to go into work today. I slip past Brooklyn’s door and can’t help but peek in on her. She’s still sound asleep. I close her door all the way before making my way to my office.

_ “I’m well aware Sir. I informed them of this and still they insist on speaking with only you. They’ve shut down their offices until we resolve this.” _

“I might be able to schedule a video conference with them during Brooklyn’s nap later today.”

_ “I’m afraid they are insisting to speak with you in person. They’re arriving here within the hour.” _

“It’s over a 14 hour flight.” Fuck. I can’t go into work today.

_ “I know Sir. We’ve been on the phone with them for the last two days. I didn’t know they were on their way here until about three hours ago.” _

“Why wasn’t I notified earlier?” I need to be there now.

_ “I didn’t want to disturb you at home if we could avoid it. Also we were given strict instructions that we were only to disturb you under extreme conditions.” _

“What are you talking about? Whose instructions?”

_ “Your husband’s Sir.” _

“Of course he did. I will be in as soon as I can.” 

_ “Yes Sir.” _

I hang up and head back upstairs. I’m going to attempt to get a few more hours of sleep if I can. Let the Hong Kong guys wait. My husband being the wonderful man that he is needs me more. I didn’t even think of letting Laura know that she was needed to take over for me when we went to get Brooklyn over three months ago. I’m glad he thought of telling her but we need to have a talk about him keeping things from. If I had know about this two days ago it would have been resolved then without the need for me to head into work. I trust Laura I really do but somethings I just need to handle myself. 

The alarm goes off at 6 am. Dylan has to get up early for work. He turns off the alarm and carefully slides out of bed as not to wake me. He gives me a kiss and heads to the bathroom. I’m awake but I don’t want to be so I’m laying still with my eyes closed in an attempt to pretend to be asleep. I hope the phone call a few hours ago was all part of a horrible dream. I don’t want to get up. I would give him a kiss and roll back over to go to sleep any other day. Unless Brooklyn was awake, in which case she would be in the middle of the bed demanding all our attention.

I get out of bed and head to her room, opening the door just enough to check to see if she’s still sleeping. She’s sound asleep and her wolf is tucked under her arm. She still has her soother in and she gives it a few sucks before snuggling into her wolf further. She’s adorable. I close her door and head back to our room.

I can hear the shower running. If I have to be up this early I might as well have a little fun. I slip into the bathroom and undress before slipping into the shower. He’s singing low trying not to wake us, even though the bathroom is sound proofed. Water pours over his body, bouncing off his skin and splashing over mine. He turns under the spray, hands drifting over his skin. Droplets skim off his broad shoulders, cup his back, slide down his arms, and I’m half hard just from watching him.

“Morning.” He says it with a little amusement in his voice as I curl a possessive hand around his wrist and pull him to me, making a low pleased sound as our bodies collide. “Happy to see me?” He smirks pulling back slightly with one eyebrow cocked. He leans into the warm spray with a sigh and runs his hand down my thigh.

“Maybe. She’s still asleep. Have any ideas as what to do in the meantime?” I nudge him backwards, until his back meets the tile wall. 

“I might” He says with a gruff voice. I shift my hips just right to slot my upper thigh between his legs and thrusts my hips up to meet his. He lets out a low moan. He pushes his fingers through my hair, a touch that’s hard and intimate and coaxing. It’s unexpected the dig of his nails at my neck the small strokes of his thumb. Each one sending a shiver down my spine. He hums and lifts his head a little, just enough to shove a few words between us. “Kiss me,” he groans, the demand taking me by surprise.

I don’t know what’s possessed me, whether it was something in the look he gives me or the heady warmth crawling over my skin from his hands, I surge forward and lock my lips around his. It’s all consuming. He tilts his head for me to deepen the kiss. A few beats later I lean away to draw breath. The water catches along his eyelashes and the wet pink slick of his mouth and I’m overcome with the need to have have my mouth over every inch of him. I want to see him covered in my marks. That’s just what I plan to do.

***BMR***

I wonder where they are. I’ve been awake for a fucking while and I don’t hear anything. Daddy should be up by now Papa too. I’m hungry and I’m wet. Wolfie where the hell are they? This shit is ridiculous. I mean really there’s still psychotic fucking stalker creepers out there and you guys are nowhere to be fucking found. Did you guys leave and forget me. Fuck. I knew I shouldn’t have slept all night through. Why the hell did I let you talk me into that shit? I can always take a nap if I need more sleep. I should have woken their asses up last night. Any other bright ideas Wolfie? Let guess, play quietly and quit trying to figure what happened? I bet you would just love for me to sit back and enjoy growing up again. 

I try throwing stuff out of my crib and pause between items so I can listen for some kind of reaction. I wait and still no luck to get them in here. Damn it Wolfie I’m out of shit to throw. Fuck it time to scream. They always come when I scream.

“Daadaa! Daadaa!” I pause to see if anyone heard me. When I still hear nothing I try again. “Paapaa! Paapaa!” Still nothing. What the hell are they up to? I’m suppose to be their whole fucking world. Right here in this room screaming to get you guys to get me the fuck out of here. “Daadaa! Paapaa! Eellp! Eellp! Uuup! Eellp! Owwwie! Daadaa! Paapaa!” I keep screaming and screaming. I don’t know how long I scream for but I’ve already forgotten what I was crying about. Real tears streak my face now and there’s snot all over Wolfie. My soother fell out a while ago. This shit sucks and I just want it all to stop. “Eellp! Owwwie! Paapaa! Daadaa! Eellp!”

My door opens wide and they both coming running in wearing only towels and dripping wet with soap bubbles still on them. Papa is looking around my room as Daddy scoops me up. I want to stop crying but I can’t. He’s rocking me from side to side and bouncing me gently. 

“Shhh baby girl. We’re here. Everything’s fine. Shhh.” He’s kissing me all over and holds me tight. I’m feeling a lot better now that Papa has his big strong arms wrapped around the both of us. I’m sandwiched in between them both now. Between all the snot and tears from me and all the soap bubbles from them, I need a fucking bath but I don’t care. I don’t want them to let go of me anytime soon.

“Did you have a bad dream little one?”

“No Paapaa!” I didn’t have a fucking nightmare, I don’t know why I’m crying.

“Whats with the water works then baby girl?”

“I couldn’t find you guys. I’m wet and hungry and no one was here. I’m mad at you for not being here when I woke up. I something else but I can’t remember right now. Shut up hold me.” Stupid fucking babble is making me more upset than I already am and I feel another round of tears starting to pool in my eyes again.

“You sound angry little one. Look at the mess you made. We talked about asking instead of throwing, what happened?” He must have seen the mess I made. I don’t even know why I fucking made it to begin with.

“You guys weren’t here. Aren’t you fucking listening?” I mean come on Wolfie how much clearer do I need to be.

“How about we get cleaned up and then go make something to eat?”

“Yea Daadaa.” I start pulling at my diaper and sleeper trying to speed this process up. 

They both laugh at me and carry me with them to their bathroom. The shower is still running. He puts Wolfie on the counter then takes off my sleeper and diaper. He cleans me up fast and looks to Daddy who turns the knob before he steps in the shower and under the water with me. They both dropped their towels before getting in. 

The first time they tried taking me in the shower with them I screamed and squirmed trying to get away. I’m all for adult sexy shower time, but showering with these two aren’t aren’t what I mean. They’re my daddies. Nobody wants to shower with their fucking parents. I have no idea why the hell they think it’s fine to bathe with their kid but it’s not. Just so all you parents out there know, bathing with your kids is a no go. Never fucking acceptable. You giving your kid a bath is fine also you sitting us in the bathroom while you shower is fine. But us showering with you is just creepy. I mean maybe if I really was a baby it might not be so fucking bad, but only if it’s one of you in here instead of the both of you. Really family shower time is just too far no matter how fucking young the kid is. What’s next bringing the dog in the shower too? Gotta draw that line somewhere. Two person maximum on showers.

***DAR***

“So maybe tonight we can finish that shower.” He has that look that he gets when he wants to devour me. I’m all for that.

“Maybe.” I lean over and grab a kiss from him before filling up my to go mug with more coffee. It’s been a busy morning. It started out good, really good. And has quickly gone downhill since then. Our shower was interrupted. We ran out of eggs and orange juice. Then the toaster wanted to act up, one side came out almost burnt while the other side didn’t even toast. We only had bananas and don’t even get me started on the oatmeal.

He reaches out and grabs me around my waist and pulls me in until I fall to his lap. He kisses my neck and bites playfully at it. He knows it drives me mad when he does, the tease. “Let’s make that a yes.” He sounds so sure of himself. He should, I can’t get enough of him. 

Even now I’m thinking of our morning shower. He looks amazing on his knees. His gorgeous lips wrapped around my cock and my hands running through his hair. My dick twitches at the thought of those lips. It was a wonderful surprise this morning. Well before baby girl woke up and demanded our attention. I really, really,  _ really _ want to pick that back up. He laughs and starts kissing me again.

“So why is baby girl all dressed up?” I wiggle a little before eating a piece of his toast straight from his plate. 

She’s wearing a dress. She doesn’t wear dresses. I tried putting her in one when she first came home but she managed to take it off. She has every time since and I don’t know why. We stopped trying after the first month. Today she’s wearing one though. It’s a long sleeved white top and flairs out into a light pink tulle skirt that falls right below her diaper. He has her in white tights and little black dress shoes. Her hair is down with just a little bit pulled back and to the side. Her hair falls over her shoulders and a few curls frame her face. She looks adorable.

“She gets to come to work with me today.” He hands her a sippy cup full of chocolate milk. He spoils her. I need to ask Momma D how to get chocolate milk out of white clothes because it’s a really cute dress and no doubt she will end up with it all down her front before the end of the day.

“Why are you taking her to work. I thought you didn’t go back til next week?”

“I wasn’t suppose to but I got a call at 4 this morning. Our Hong Kong office is trying to get us to go down in price again. They flew here to talk with me in person.” He doesn’t sound happy about that at all. I told Laura about the time he would need off for Brooke and if he has to go in I know she did everything to stop it from happening. This must be important. 

“So that wasn’t a dream then. You really did get out of bed for awhile this morning.”

“They arrived at 5 am. I plan on making them wait a little while longer after I get in.”

“Well I have to be out of here in the next 15 minutes if I want to make it to work by 8. Kelley said he wasn’t going to cover for me if I was late again.” 

“Then you better not be late.” He kisses me one more time before he let’s me go.

I walk over and kiss Brooke next. “I love you baby girl. Have fun with Papa at work.” I run my hand over her head as I walk over to grab my lunch and my to go mug of coffee. “See you both tonight.” 

***SMR***

Pulling into the parking garage at work feels different. It’s like this is a whole new place. I know it’s not and nothing has changed in the last three months but it feels different. Like coming back after being on vacation, which I guess follows. I have been a vacation of sorts. 

Brooklyn is in the back seat talking away to her wolf. She’s been great this morning despite the rough start. Normally she wouldn’t stand for wearing dresses but she hasn’t protested yet. Other than her outburst when she woke up she’s been great. She didn’t fight eating her breakfast, as long as the oatmeal stayed away from her, and even managed to keep herself relatively clean. Luckily we started putting this full length baby smock on her for meal times. It keeps all her clothes clean and even has a little pocket on the front to catch whatever food drops. She didn’t fight me getting her in the car this morning either. I think she knows something is going on today. 

We take the elevator up to my office but it takes a little longer than I would have liked. But then again the longer it takes me the longer the Hong Kong office has to wait. So I guess I don’t mind so much. It seems we have been keeping Brooklyn to ourselves more than I thought. Everyone we pass stops to say hello and fawn over her. Her cheeks are pinched and her back rubbed by just about everyone, and a few even boop her nose. She preens under the attention and I do too. 

I noticed that when we take her out she normally shies away from strangers and buries her face into one of our necks. She protest loudly when we try to get her to meet new people too. Today is different however. She’s blowing soother kisses and waving to everyone as they leave. She even let a few of the older women meet her wolf. It’s almost like she’s a whole different child. One with manner and enjoys being around others. If I didn’t know any better I would swear she was up to something. I’m glad that won’t really be the case for a few more years. At least I hope it won’t. Nothing in any of the parenting books suggest that she really knows what scheming is yet and even then it’s still suppose to be a few years before she should have higher reasoning skills to follow through with any type of success.

I finally make it to my office and I feel myself relaxing a little bit. I hadn’t even realized that I was as tense as I was. I might still be a bit protective of her. I lay the play mat of hers on the floor I packed in her diaper bag and set her down with her wolf and I pull out her sippy cup and set it beside her. 

“Ta.” Apparently She agrees. I might have been holding her a little tighter than needed if the deep breath she takes is anything to go by. I feel bad now.

“Sorry little one I didn’t mean to hold you so tight.” I’m still kneeling next to her. I want to make sure she has everything she needs before I start on the task at hand.

“Paapaa. Ta.” She pats my face and turns her attention back to her wolf and picks up her conversation with him.

I lay a few more toys in front of her. I have her sitting beside my desk on the side away from the door. This way anyone passing by can’t see her through the glass wall of my office. I wanted all the offices to a have glass walls. Makes it easier to see who’s in and who’s not. Saves me a lot of time looking for someone. Well it makes it easier for Dean.

I haven’t been working long when there’s a knock at my door. “Hey got a minute Sir?”

“Sure thing Dean come on in.” He’s been my personal assistant for about six years now. Working for the company longer. He’s a great guy and perfect assistant for me. It’s like he knows what I need or want before me.

“I’ve pulled all the contracts we have on file with the Hong Kong office. I also took the liberty of pulling all the calls from the last few days. I have sent everything to you computer along with making hard copies of everything for you. I have a file for each of the members of the Hong Kong office along with a set of copies for you and Laura. Is there anything else I can help you with Sir?”

“You are amazing as always. I don’t know what I would do without you. Thank you.”

“No Paapaa.” I look down at her and she’s pointing at Dean. She turns to him. “Uuup.”

“No little one.” I try using my stern voice. On anyone else it would work but my little girl doesn’t seem phased by it.

“Yea. Uuup.” She reaches her arms out and makes grabby hands, for lack of a better word, at Dean.

“No little one. I’ll hold you but Dean doesn’t have to.” She’s pouting at me now. 

I get up and reach down to pick her up and she screams at me. “NO!”

“Enough of that. Papa has a meeting to go to as soon as Laura gets here and I really need you to be on your best behavior. Can you do that for me little one?”

She crosses her arms over her chest as best she can and gives me her best scowl. I know this because I have caught her practicing her faces in the mirror when she thinks we aren’t watching. “No.”

“Sir I don’t mean to interrupt. I have nothing that needs to get done that can’t wait until after lunch. If you like I can sit with her at my desk while you and Laura are in the meeting.”

“Yea. Paapaa yea.” She likes that idea at least,

“I was planning on having you in the meeting with us. You were there for the last ones.” He’s been sitting in on most of my meeting for the last few months before Brooklyn showed up. 

“I will do whatever it is you need of me Sir.” Perfect response as usual. 

“No! Paapaa no! Uuup! Uuup!” She’s struggling against me trying to get to him. She’s being persistent. I don’t know why she wants Dean so much but she seems determined to get to him. “Daadaa. Uuup.”

I get it now. “I know little one. He does look like Daddy.” I never really looked at him like that until now. 

He’s about the same height and has green eyes like my husband. But he has dark hair and a build closer to mine. I seem to recall he helps out at his uncle’s garage on the weekends. Something about restoring classic cars. He wears his hair a little longer than Dylan’s and seems to have a permanent five o'clock shadow.

Before anyone can say anything else my door opens and walks in Laura. She’s a force to be reckoned with. If I didn’t know any better I would swear her and Nicole were one and the same. I still maintain that they’re sisters. She has on high black heels and a black power suit with a white dress shirt. Her raven hair lays just below her shoulders. Often times people have told us that we look like brother and sister. I don’t see. 

We grew up together. Her parents use to work for my parents so after college she decided to come work for them as well. We started at about the same time. She’s the closest thing that I can think of as a partner. I’ve offered to make her partners before but she declines every time. Dylan finally convinced me to stop trying. She seems grateful for that.

“We need you in conference room Sir.”

“I’ll be in there in one moment. Thank you Laura.”

“Is that Brooklyn? She’s adorable.”

“Yea. Uuup.”

“I would love to take you with me sweetie but I can’t. And I have to take your Daddy away. Sorry.”

“Paapaa.” She corrects as she points to me. I laugh and nod at her. She’s a smart little girl.

“I’m sorry. I have to take your Papa.” She sounds rightfully chastised. I’ve never been more thankful for the wonderful people in my life. If I had any other employees besides the ones I do they would more than likely dismiss Brooklyn altogether instead of interact with her and if they did it wouldn’t be sincere interactions.

She looks at Laura and then looks to me and then to Dean. She does this one more time and she’s thinking something over. Well at least I think she is from the look on her face. Looking back to me and them to Laura one last time. “Yea.” Turning her head to face Dean she makes grabby hands at him again. “Uuup.” She is determined.

“No little one. You’re staying with me.”

“No!” She starts to cry so I gather her tighter to my chest in an attempt to calm her.

“Sir, if you wouldn’t mind I can still sit with her at my desk until your meeting’s out. I know you would like to have me there but I’m Laura is more than capable of handling whatever it was you had planned for me to do. I don’t believe she will remain quite the whole meeting and from the last few days with dealing with the Hong Kong office it seems this meeting with be a long one.”

“Yea.” She sounds more muffled than normal with all the tears and her soother still stuck in her mouth.

“It might be for the best Sir. I’m not sure how long this will take and while having Dean in there with us would be beneficial, she seems stuck on the idea of staying with him. I don’t mind doing whatever task you wanted him to do along with my normal ones.” Laura does have a point. Dean does as well.

I really don’t want to let her out of my sight. I know going to the meeting without her would be best for the both of us but that doesn’t mean it’s what I would prefer. At least if I can’t leave her with Dylan or her grandparents Dean is a wonderful option. I would choose him over Scott at least.

“If you don’t mind, she can stay. I have her bag here and there’s snacks for her in it along with a fresh sippy cup. I haven’t had the chance to put it in the fridge yet. She has clean diapers and wipes as well. I would prefer you to come get me to change her if possible. She’s a little picky about that.”

“I'm sure she’ll be fine Sir. Dean has a young niece he watches.”

I give her one last kiss before passing her to him. I walk back over to her play mat and gather up her toys and her wolf and sippy cup and carry them out to his desk for him along with her diaper bag. She looks a lot happier now that she’s gotten her way. She’s so spoiled. 

I look back a few times as Laura leads us to the conference room. It’s hard to be away from her. The Hong Kong office is going to have to deal with the fact that I will be a little distracted. I’m pissed that I have to go over the same thing with them that we already settled on, on top of coming in while still on leave, but now I have to deal with not having my daughter with me as well. This will be the last time I will be dealing with this office about this issue. There will also be changes that are going to be made as well. This situation will be not be given any chance to be repeated in the future.

***BMR***

So I finally got my way. I know he’s not Daddy but I let Papa think that. This guy looks a little like Daddy and a little like Papa. He’s nothing like them though. He lets me sit with him at his desk and seems distracted with work on one of the screens leaving the other open for me to use. Well try to fucking use. Turns out whatever has been messing with my memory also screwed with my hand eye coordination. Just my fucking luck, right Wolfie? My awesome computer skills have been reduced to nothing more than that of a baby pounding on a fucking keyboard. After a few attempts to learn how to make my fingers work again and him stopping me he sets me down on my play mat. Fine be that way.

It’s behind his desk close to the elevator. I grab Wolfie and proceed to tell him how fucking awful it is to be a baby. I’m not very interested in staying put for any amount of time. His phone rings and I see my chance. Ready Wolfie? He looks at me and smiles at me before answering the phone. Once he turns back to the computer screen I see our chance. Let’s go Wolfie.

We crawl to the open elevator. I’ve gotten fast over the last few months. Once we get in it, I start swinging Wolfie to push the buttons. He comes in handy. After a few tries he gets one. The doors close just as I see Dean looking for us. A little closer than I like there Wolfie, step it up. 

We make it all the way down, or up not really sure, without anyone stopping us. Turns out Wolfie got us to the parking car floor, so down. It’s a little too far. 

For the record we are not running away. I love living with Daddy and Papa. We’re just exploring is all. I start to swing Wolfie again. This time it takes less time to get a button. Good job Wolfie. I’m glad you took my advice to heart. I can’t wait to see what floor we end up on this time. Hopefully we find a fucking way to fix this shit. To you know at least find a way to tell them what’s going on so they can fix it. The elevator stops and starts to open. Let’s go Wolfie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 1/19/17


	14. Worst Nightmare

**** “Sir. I hate to interrupt, but we have an issue.” Dean sounds a little scared and I can’t help but feel it’s something I’m not going to like. Everything in me is on high alert as run through all the possible scenarios that could have happened in the last hour to warrant having it brought to my attention. Then I immediately start running worst case scenarios of everything that could have happened with Brooklyn instead of having her here with me throughout this entire meeting. I then start running through ways to solve all those scenarios. I need a game plan but first I need to know what happened. 

I walk out of the conference room as calmly as possible and follow him to his desk. I hear voices in the distance but none of that matters right now. My top priority is reaching his desk and seeing my daughter’s smiling face. As soon as I reach it I look everywhere for her. Under his desk, on both sides of it I even check in my office. Her toys and blanket are sitting by his desk and her sippy cup behind it. I notice one of her toys on the side of his desk near the elevator by itself. She’s missing and so is her wolf. I look around for Dean hoping he may have answers. Maybe she needed a diaper change and he got one of the ladies to do it for him so I look around her diaper bag and it's still sitting where I left it. Maybe they  took only her diaper and wipes to change her? When I see him I can see he looks frightened. Looking behind him I see Laura and she looks just as concerned. Why would they be concerned if she was only getting her diaper changed.

“What happened to need my attention and who took her to change her diaper?” From the looks they give me I  know that’s not the case. Brooklyn isn’t getting her diaper changed and she’s nowhere to be found. “Where is she?” I might sound a little angry at the moment but I feel justified. My kid is missing and those left to look out for her managed to screw it all to hell. I’m looking all around constantly hoping she might have left a clue as to where she went. I know when this is over my neck is going to hurt for days from the rapid fire movement but that’s the last thing on my mind. I need to see all the exits and take count of everyone on this floor along with their whereabouts and what time she was last seen.

“As I was saying Sir, I only turned my head for a second to answer the phone. She crawled into the elevator and the door closed before I could reach her. I already called maintenance and security. We started a floor to floor search already and I have her picture out to everyone so they know who to look for.” 

My heart drops to the pit of my stomach. It feels like everything has slowed to a crawl and like I’m underwater. I feel like my brain is filled with sludge and my chest has this heavy weight on it that’s getting heavier with every passing moment and every breath I take. The only thing making any sense right now is the desire to find her. I feel like the world's worst father. This is all my fault. I never should have left her alone. The last time I did she was so scared it took days to calm her down again. I knew better. It’s my job to protect her and look out for her. I’m suppose to keep the big bad world as far from her sweet innocent little world as long as possible. I failed.

I don’t want to listen to anything else so I take off heading to the stairs. I stop at every floor and check for her. I run into security more than usual. It helps to know that I’m not alone looking for her. No one tries to stop me and I’m grateful for that. I have a sinking feeling it's not out of courtesy but out of self preservation. I catch a glimpse of myself in the reflection of one of the fire extinguishers. I look feral. I swear my eyes have a red glow and my back is hunched and my shoulders are back. I look like I’m ready to attack anything in my way.

Every floor I check the exits and elevators. I go from office to office and from conference room to closets. I even check all the bathrooms on every floor. I haven’t seen any signs of her yet. I need to find her. I won't be able to breathe until I do.

***DAR***

Janet came through for us finally. Turns out three out of the four victims had their DNA on file with DHP all of them being the male ones. I’m surprised that she was able to pull anything useful to begin with. I’m waiting on the report to come through now. She said it would be in my email within the hour over an hour ago.

“Hey Dylan you got that report from Hart yet?” Kelley walks in with takeout. 

“Not yet.” My computer pings letting me know I just received an email. It’s from Janet. “Scratch that. Just got it.” I start reading her reports. Something doesn’t seem right with them. 

“Care to share with the class?” I must be making some kind of face and I guess she didn’t send him a copy either. With results like this I would want the least amount of people to know as possible.

“Yep. I’m printing it now. Something seems off.”

He walks over to the printer and starts reading off the report. “John Doe number one, Joseph Gonzales, age 43. Unmarried and no known children. No next of kin on file.” He turns to the next page. “John Doe number  two, Timothy Hines, age 50. Married to Sharon Oswald, age 46. Two children twins, James and Catherine, age 23. All alive all living in the city.” Flipping to the next page, “And our final John Doe, Jerome Velasquez, age 37. Unmarried, one child Lillian Smith, age 9 with a Rebeca Smith, age 39. Smith got married six years ago to a Cheryl Sawyers, age 36. Sawyers filed for adoption of wife’s kid last year. They still live in the area.”

Something isn’t adding up. “That’s all wrong. The John Doe’s are 22, 16 and 14. There’s no way these guys are the same ones. Something got mixed up. We need to contact these families and check on these guys. I’m sure DHP can help if we need them. We need to cover all our bases on this one. Something’s wrong here.”

“Hart doesn’t make mistakes. And these records are straight from DHP. Don’t think they’re going to help us anymore. You sure you got the right bodies?”

“Yeah. We only have so many bodies in the morgue let alone ones needing an ID. Unless we have a secret morgue that I don’t know about.”

“Yes Dylan. We have a whole second morgue with tons of bodies and any time we want to screw with your day we use them instead of our victims. The whole precinct is in on it. We even have the tech lab in on it. They like to send random data to your email and we all take bets on how long it takes you to start spinning one of your crazy theories.” The sarcasm drips from his voice. He shakes his head and laughs at me as he opens up his lunch. He seems completely unconcerned that the bodies don’t match the DNA.

“Screw you Jordan. Let's head down there to double check Hart’s findings. She hasn’t left for lunch yet.” 

He groans a little but gets up to follow me anyways. He knows I’m right. I turn around and run straight into my Dad’s chest.

“Easy there kiddo. Where’s the fire?” He sounds a little off.

“Heading down to visit Hart. I think she mixed up our reports. You okay?”

“Yeah kid. I need to tell you something. But you need to let me get it out and keep a level head.” 

He’s talking to me like he’s trying to calm a rabid dog on the brink of biting someones face off. Now I know something’s wrong. The last time he used this voice on me it was to tell me Mom had died. Before that it was just after Steve and I got together and he was the one to tell us that Steve’s family had died. This voice never bodes well for me.

“Just spit it out Dad. We got to get down to lab before Hart leaves for lunch.”

He takes a deep breath and shoots Kelley a quick look over my head. It’s over before I can decipher it.  “We got a call about a missing child. Came from Steve’s office. They locked down the building and called us right away. It’s been 15 minutes and we have units there already. We will find her Dylan.”

There's a tightness in my throat and chest pains that shoot down my arms. I might be having a heart attack. Everything stopped even my heart. It’s every parent's worst nightmare. But until it happens to you, you have no idea of how bad that nightmare really is. It’s hell on earth and heaven and even hell. Where is she? Has she been snatched? My mind is racing.

We all know what a horrible world we live in. Cops know better than most. My mind goes straight to the worst cases involving kids over the years. Thoughts of poor Sarah Payne, snatched in Sussex by a pedophile 15 years ago. She was only four. And, of course, poor Maddie McCann, who was abducted in the Algarve. The news headlines that day shocked everyone and made us look at each other and realized how vulnerable small children are. The Beaumont Children who were kidnapped and killed after a day at the beach. A postman being the last one to see or talk to them that afternoon. No one knew what happened to them until years later.

I don’t know how long I was lost in my own mind of terror but something brought me out of it. When I’m aware of what’s going on around me again we’re at Steve’s work. People are everywhere. There’s paramedics and fireman here along with over half the precinct and there’s a news crew trying to get shots of anything. There’s even a few DHP vehicles here. Kelley and Dad managed to get me in the back of Dad’s cruiser and then drive me here. All while I was useless and stuck in my own head. Seeing everyone here all trying to find my baby girl shakes me out of this paralyzing fear that came over me.

“Where’s Steve?” I’m in full cop mode now. My husband and daughter need me to keep a level head.

“Welcome back son. He’s inside going floor by floor searching for her last we heard.”

I get out of the cruiser and head inside. I have to push through crime tape and police barriers just to reach the the front doors. The lobby is covered in cops and building security. Emergency Rescue and DHP workers are here at the ready as well. I head straight for the head of security. She’s standing in a corner and no one's paying any attention to her. Her staff knows to report in via comms as not to draw any unwanted attention to her.  She’s just over five feet tall and 110 lbs of scary. She looks harmless but I have seen her take down guys three times her size without even batting an eye. She went through BUD/S with Steve and graduated right behind him who was at the top of his class. She stayed with the seals until four years ago when Steve hired her as his head of security. She’s trained in over eight different fighting styles and fluent in at least six languages that I know of. She likes best to stand back and watch everyone all the time. It used to bother me and if I didn’t know she used it to catch things we would normally overlook I would be livid mad that she looks like shes doing nothing to find my daughter now.

“Ksenia, where’s Steve?” There isn’t any need for small talk. She knows it and I know it. I’m glad she’s in charge right now.

She enters something on her wrist comp before answering. “Fourth floor West Tower Sir.” 

She walks over to the elevators which aren’t working, part of lock down protocol, and swipes her card before entering a code. The doors open and she waves me in. She hands me a hand radio and key card. I nod my head in thanks to her before getting in. She’s efficient as always. There isn’t any doubt in my mind that the key card will open any door. I would put money on it having a tracking chip as well. She probably has them on everyone in the building by now to keep track of everything. I’m sure she has a log of everyone’s movement since the lock down started.

It takes me to the fourth floor. I exit the cart after the doors open and look around taking in everything in sight. I head to the right with my hand on my gun and eyes open. I’m sure to run into my husband soon and I just hope that he has Brooke with him by the time I do. I’ve covered most of the floor by now and I haven’t seen or heard anyone one yet. It strikes me as strange. If everyone is looking for my daughter I should have ran into someone by now. I’ve been searching all the offices and closets and bathrooms and conference rooms that I pass and I haven’t found anything.  Turning the corner I see Steve. He’s crouched down in front of a door leading to the stairwell. He has something in his hands but I can’t tell what. I run to him.

“Steve!” He turns and looks up at me. 

He looks like he’s bordering on going on a murdering rampage. If I didn’t know him like I do I would be scared. He stands just as I reach him and wraps me up in his arms. 

“I’m sorry I lost her.” I pull away enough to look in his eyes.

He looks so hurt. “Not your fault. Let’s just find her and put this disaster behind us.” I try to reassure him. I need him to be in control or we aren’t going to find her.

He shifts and goes back to super soldier mode. “I found her soother by the stairwell.” He hands it to me. This doesn’t look good.

***BMR***

When we get to the next floor and leave the elevator I notice there’s flashing lights along the top of the walls and running along the floor against the walls. I guess we aren’t supposed to be here Wolfie. Looks like we set off some kind of alarm. Fuck it. Let’s see what’s here before someone shows up. I crawl to the nearest office that’s open and look in. Some of the doors are shut and I can’t quite reach the handle to open them yet. There’s no one here. I haven’t heard and voices yet either so we head in because there's no way in hell I’m giving up on a chance like this because of some stupid fucking alarm.

I try getting up to the desk but that stupid fucking chair just has to roll. Really whoever the fuck thought that chairs needed to have wheels should be shot. On the plus side I can push this thing around a lot faster than crawling I just need to make sure I don’t lose my grip or balance. It’s shit like this that makes me appreciate all the things like being able to walk and talk and reach shit on my own that I miss the most. Things no one else would think was all that important, well let me tell you this shit is the most important shit you will ever do. Who the fuck cares what color their phone is or what clothes they wear at least you can fucking talk. I’m going to sit you up here in the chair while I push it, okay Wolfie? Walking on two feet is a hell of alot faster than crawling. Maybe chairs with wheels aren’t so bad after all.

We get caught up in the doorway. It takes me a few tries to get the chair out of the office but I manage it. Thanks for the tips Wolfie. Maybe next time you can actually help me instead of just sitting there telling me what I’m doing wrong. I fucking know it wasn’t working you pointing it out every time I tried and failed didn’t fucking help. 

You’re suppose to be my partner in crime. You know someone to have my back and help when needed. Come up with plans for fixing this shit situation we find ourselves in. World domination, you know the normal shit. Not someone who sits up high and consistently tells me what I’m doing wrong instead of helping. Or a smug wolf who’s so full of himself that you forget your best friend. Don’t think I didn’t notice the looks you were giving Lila the other day. Just because they sent me to bed early doesn’t mean I didn’t notice you checking her out all night. Maybe if you paid a little more attention to me we could have stayed up longer. Still fucking pissed about that shit. I don’t need to go bed when you guys think I’m tried.

We manage to get into another office a little farther down the hall. Most of them are locked. I guess the guys up here work on some kind of important stuff to keep them locked. There isn’t a computer in this office so we don’t stay long. Turning the corner I hear a door shut. It sounds heavy. At least I know we aren’t alone in this huge building anymore. I try to go fast enough to catch whoever it is. I end up falling and the chair takes Wolfie down the hall and through an open door. Fuck that shit hurts. Stop laughing you dick. You don’t have to be a surly wolf all the fucking time. Tears are running down my face faster now. Fuck. I hate this shit. I’ve noticed I cry for no reason at all now. Or for stupid shit that wouldn’t normally phase me. It has be because of this fucking baby shit. I pick myself up and crawl after Wolfie.

He rolled into a big open room. It has rows and rows of work tables. Kinda reminds me of the chem lab in high school. I thought Papa ran a weapon company. Why would they need a science lab? I grab the chair again and start pushing it to the nearest workstation. They have stools instead of chairs with wheels. Makes it easier for me to climb up. Thank fuck for that.

I start to scale the stool to get a better look at what’s going on. I manage to get to the top and instead of seeing beakers and test tubes it’s paper and pencils. I see a switch along the edge and push it. A light comes on under the table top. Holy shit that’s cool. This must be a light table. I’ve heard about these. They’re suppose to be for transferring pictures from one type of paper to another. The paper is covered in drawings of guns and missiles. I also see a few of what looks like tanks and planes. This must be where they design the new guns and shit. Well this was a let down Wolfie. Let’s get out of here and find something a little more interesting. 

Getting down is tricky. It’s a lot harder going down then getting up. I lay on my stomach and then dangling my legs off to reach one of the rungs below when I hear a door open. The sound of it so close to me startles me and I fall off and land on my ass. I start crying right away. This fucking shit hurts. I don’t fucking care that I’m wearing a diaper the extra padding does shit to break my fall. Who ever opened that door has to have hear me. I’m not anything remotely related to being quiet at the moment. I get up and reach for Wolfie. All my crying has drowned out the sound of footsteps behind me. I feel a pair of hands wrap around my middle from behind and lift me up.

I don’t know who the fuck it is so I start flailing my arms and legs. I use Wolfie to help me beat at their hands. I don’t want this fucking stranger picking me up. They turn me around and smash my face into their chest. Crap. I didn’t get a chance to see who the fuck it was. They pin my arms and legs to their body and starts to walk away. I can’t really scream pressed so tight against their chest. 

They haven’t said shit either so I have no idea if I’ve met them or not. I’m guessing they’re a he by lack of boobs but I could be wrong. I’m crying really hard. “Ellep! Ellep!” I scream and cry and keep calling out for help. I cry so hard that I drop my soother and the fucking asshole doesn’t even stop to pick it up. I keep screaming even louder as he walks down the stairs with us. 

Everything echos in here. Fuck. My screaming is hurting my ears now. How the fuck is he not even bothered by it. I feel something prick my arm. Ouch mother fucker that shit hurt. The fuck is wrong with you. I start to feel heavy. Fucking hell. This stupid fucking sicko drugged me. You stupid piece of shit. Why the fuck are you drugging a baby? It’s getting harder to hold my head up and keep my eyes open now. 

I feel a breeze on my skin. It looks like I’m outside. I don’t hear anyone around. “Paapaa!. Daadaa! Ellep!” My voice sounds sluggish and muffled. I keep trying but soon I can’t even open my mouth. My eyes won’t open anymore. My whole body feels like I’m being dragged down into a bottomless pit. Before I know it everything is black.

***MJ***

I can’t believe my luck. I was just stopping by to check in and there she was. All alone by herself. I followed her for a little bit. She randomly went to floors and looked around. If I didn't really know who she was I would think she was on an exploration trip. Adventures is what my kids always called them.

Seems like they realized she had gotten away from them. I saw the flashing lights letting everyone know silently that the building was on lockdown. It put me on a time limit to get her out of here without being caught. After I gave her the sedatives she quieted down quickly. She packs quite a punch for being so small and that damn stuff animals of hers hurts when hit by it. I manage to get her in my trunk before anyone sees me. She dropped her toy wolf and when I go to pick it back up I hear sirens. I decide to forgo the toy, I get in a start up the engine before an officer approaches me. 

“Excuse me sir. I need to speak with you.”

I roll down my driver’s side window as he approaches it. “Yes officer. How can I help you?”

“The building’s on lock down sir and we need to check everyone on site. No one in and no one out.”

“I understand officer but I really must be going. I need to file my report for headquarters.”

“I’m sorry sir but that will have to wait. We need to follow protocol. Would you step out of the vehicle sir.”

“I’m afraid procedure dictates that I file my report now. I’m with DHP and I need to get this in to ensure you gentleman have all the support you need to resolve this issue as soon as possible.” I hand him my badge.

“One moment sir. I need to check with my boss.” He walks off with to met up with the sheriff. They go back and forth before he heads back.

“Sorry about that sir. You never can be too safe in situations like these. Sheriff cleared you to go.”

I take back my badge and nod to him. “No issues officer. I understand you’re just doing your job. I’ll get more of our guys out here to help as soon as I can.” 

He waves me off. I drive right through the gates and soon he’s just a spec in my rear view mirror. My precious cargo is safely secured in my trunk. No one the wiser. Now I need to make a few calls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.  
> Edited 2/4/17


	15. Mistakes

I pull up to the safe house. She’s still out when I open the trunk. I gather her up and carry her inside. There’s a mattress on the floor in a corner in the back room. It’s covered in stains and there are places where the springs have forced their way through the mattress padding. I wouldn’t normally lay any child on this mattress but there isn’t anything better. After laying her down I turn and walk back to the front room.

There’s a beat up old couch and a few crates with a piece of wood laying over them to make a table. Broken glass beer bottles are in the corner and beer cans litter the floor throughout the whole house. The windows are boarded up and there aren’t any doors hanging in the door frames in the house. The cupboards in the kitchen are bare save for a few boxes of food that have no doubt gone stale long ago and a few cans that have missing labels to keep them company. There’s running water at least. In the bathroom there’s a whole where the toilet would go but at least the sinks intact. The tub looks like animals have been using it as a toilet, that or the homeless people who no doubt use the house to escape the weather.

I need to get things worked out. I wasn’t planning on taking her. Well at least not today. It was supposed to be a simple follow up visit. I just couldn’t let the opportunity pass us. The next one wouldn’t happen until we made it and that was still a few months away. 

I pull out my phone to make a few calls. The first is to my supervisor. He picks up after two rings.

_ “Wiesel speaking.” _ His voice grates on my nerves. Even over the phone.

“Hello Sir. I’m calling to update you on the situation. The Remington child is still missing and local law enforcement has expressed their need for any available agents we can send.”

_ “We sent a few out there already. I can see if we can spare anymore. Are you still at the scene?”  _ He sounds annoyed. He always sounds annoyed but this is more than normal.

“No sir. I had something come up. I need a few days to take care of it. I’m calling to put in a leave of absence.”

_ “That doesn’t matter. I need you on scene. There needs to be a full on investigation into the Remingtons. The paperwork just went through and I want to make sure we cover our asses. We can’t have families adopting kids just to have them go missing after it’s final.”  _ He sounds pissed now. 

“I understand how important this is sir, but I can’t do that at this moment. I’ll start the investigation as soon as I get back. Or you can assign it to another agent.”

_ “If you don’t get back to the scene right now and start this investigation I will fire you!”  _

With that he hangs up. I hate that he thinks he can issue ultimatums. I just need to wait a little while longer. Crap. This isn’t going how I wanted. I need to make one more call before I can do anything else.  

***BMR***

My head is spinning and all cloudy like I've been underwater too long. Sore muscles and stiff joints riddle my body. I try to open my eyelids but I can't. They feel like lead. I try sitting up but my head's too heavy. Everything feels weighted down. 

It’s deja vu. I felt the same way waking up in that hospital room over three months ago. I must have been drugged then with the same shit this dickhead used. I wait a few minutes and try to clear my head. I hear sounds coming from outside. Straining my ears I can barely make out what I’m hearing.

It’s a car. Someone’s here. The car door slams shut and I can make out that they’re stomping their way to the door. The door slams open and close and then there’s yelling.

**“Why the hell did I need to come here?”**

His voice sounds vaguely familiar. Maybe as if from a dream.

_ “Something came up. I had a chance and I took it. She’s here.”  _

His voice is definitely familiar. I just can’t place it. I’ve heard it since I’ve been a baby.

**_“What do you mean she’s here? Who’s she?”_ **

I try moving my arms again. It’s easier now.

_ “I saw my chance and grabbed the Remington kid.”  _

So you’re the sicko that drugs kids and kidnaps them.

**_“What did you do? You never should have taken her.”_ **

I’m with you. He shouldn't have taken me. No one should have. I should be sitting in Papa’s office eating whatever he packed for me in my diaper bag. Not laying here where something smells like shit.

_ “You wanted her! You had me plant bugs in their house to watch them for this reason.”  _

I fucking knew it! I knew someone was fucking watching me. This just proves some sick fuck has been spying and following me.

**_“I was suppose to take her. Me! Not you.”_ **

He seems pissed. Hate to break it to you buddy but I’m not up for grabs. I really don’t want to meet you any time soon either. Fuck what if he’s friends with stalker.

_ “What difference does it make. She’s here now. I have to get back to work.” _

Don't’ leave me alone with this asshole. No never mind leave me alone. Both of you should go.

**_“You can’t. I’m not staying here with her. It’s not right. She’s not suppose to be here!”_ **

You’re telling me. Now how about you both go.

I hear the door slam shut and a car speeds off.

_ “Fuck. What the hell am I going to do now.”  _

Shit. There’s still sicko here. I try moving my legs now and head. Everything seems to be working now. Opening my eyes I notice I’m in a room with a boarded up window and the door is missing. I’m on a smelly ratty mattress on the ground. Makes it easier for me to get down at least. Looking around again I notice Wolfie is missing. It makes me want to cry. I’m alone.

***KQ***

I can’t believe how stupid he is. What was he thinking? Anyone could have seen him take her. Everything would be ruined If he was caught. It’s ruined now. What are we going to do?  I don’t know what the next move should be but, I know she will know. She always does.

I head to the lab. She’ll be there. I make sure to park around back. Even though we’re in a shadier part of the city I still can’t be too safe. The lab is in an old warehouse. The city has it slated for reconstruction late next year. This whole area is going to be rebuilt late next year as part of the city’s effort to help the homeless. I don’t know how there are still homeless in the world after everything that’s happened. You would think that keeping family close and helping out neighbors would be a priority but it seems sometimes human behavior doesn’t change. The Darwinism Group’s always preaching about only the strongest survive. The only flaw in that thinking is when a virus decides to wipe out over 70% of the world’s population. 

After parking in the back I head around to the front of the warehouse. The lab is set up on the second floor to avoid anyone accidently stumbling in. We have tables set up along with a clean room. Getting the equipment wasn’t as hard as it was last time. We even set up a holding area complete with cages big enough to hold up to five subjects. I need to start looking for new ones before next week. It’s taking longer to recover our data than anticipated. She’s at one of the lab tables when I walk in.

“We have an issue.” I find it best to get straight to the point with her.

“What’s wrong now. They use the wrong diaper cream on her?” She sounds flippant. She always does whenever it comes to Brooklyn's issues. I wish she would care more about her. 

“No. She’s been kidnapped.”

That gets her attention. I can’t help but feel a little smug as she tenses up. She stops what she’s doing and walks over to me. She’s mad. “Why?”

“I didn’t do it. Jensen did.”

“I knew he would cause more trouble than he’s worth. Didn’t I tell you trusting him was a mistake.” She walks back over to the table she was working on. 

“If you would have shared your contact at the DHP I wouldn’t have had to use him.”

“You should have trusted me. Mother knows best.”

“You’ve been saying that for years now. A yet we still managed to lose everything trusting you” She frustrates me to no end. I don’t know how I’ve managed to put up wit her this long. “None of that matters now because he has her. What are we going to do?”

“ _ We _ aren’t doing anything.  _ We  _  we’re never here. Pack up the lab. Get rid of anything that Jensen knows about. We need to go underground. Deeper than we are now.”

She walks out and that’s the end of our conversation. I hate it when she does that. She’s right but it doesn’t mean that I have to like it. I start going over everything that needs to be done. There’s a lot that needs to be done and very little time to do it.

***BMR***

He left not long ago. He heard me crying and came to check on me. He just swore under his breath and walked out again. I can’t believe that he’s been in our house, gone through our things and touched all my stuff. The fucking creeper. They trusted you. I’m fucking mad but first I need to get the fuck out of here. He won’t be gone for long.

He put a piece of wood across the doorway of the room I’m in. He puts crates on the other side so I can’t just push it out of the way. Good thing for me he doesn’t know I’m really not a baby. I pull myself up on the wood and start to bounce. The more I bounce the more the board shakes. 

I learned this trick when Papa tried putting baby gates up. After the first day of me shaking them loose he quit trying. He thought he was doing it wrong. Daddy tried too but got the same results. You would think that someone would have invented a baby gate baby couldn’t get out of. It doesn’t take long before there’s enough room for me to wiggle out. 

My dress gets snagged on the nails sticking out of the frame. I really liked this dress. It’s the first one they’ve put me in that I have. I’ve already managed to tear my tights now, I’m going to have to rip my dress. Today really fucking sucks. I can’t stop crying and I’m missing my soother. Wolfie’s gone AWOL. I want Papa and Daddy and my bed and I’m really fucking hungry. And I need my fucking diaper changed. What’s next a tornado? This shit can’t get any worse.

I make my way to what used to be the kitchen. There’s a sink in here and fridge still but the oven and stove have been ripped out and there’s another whole maybe from a dishwasher. I don’t know. It’s fucking gross in here. There are bugs crawling everywhere and stains all over the place. Empty beer cans and canned goods and empty boxes and bags. I lived on the streets and stayed in some pretty raunchy ass places to wait out the weather, but even I wouldn’t stay here. I find the back door and push on it. It’s unlocked. I really need a bath after crawling through this house.

The back yard is covered in rocks and broken glass. There’s broken furniture and shopping carts. Random clothes and shoes and bags of trash. I’m sure there’s needles and crack pipes hidden in there too. Broken toys and dried out branches add to the fun of it all. There’s a wooden fence all around the yard. I’m going to have to crawl through all of this shit to get to the back alley way. This is going to fucking suck. It’s my only way out. I have to do it if I ever want to see them again. I brace myself before starting my descent through hell’s obstacle course.

***DC***

We’ve been looking for close to eight hours now. We’ve searched the building top to bottom four times before someone found her wolf outside in the bushes near the side of the parking lot. Dylan hasn’t let go of her soother since Steve found it and we barely got samples from her wolf to send to the lab before Steve grabbed it and refuse to let go. He hasn’t let go of it either. That was three hours ago. I don’t know how much longer those two can hold on before they do something reckless.

My phone rings. It’s dispatch. “Sheriff.” Why are they calling my phone instead of using the radio.

_ “We found a child wandering around downtown. She’s been taken to the hospital. After scanning her chip we were notified. I thought you would like to know she’s been found” _

“Why is she being taken to the hospital? What’s wrong with her?”

_ “She was covered in blood but EMT’s say it's all superficial wounds. I thought you would like a call instead of it going over the radio sir.” _

“Thanks Mark. We’ll be right down there. Sent a crime scene unit and a few uniforms to where she was found and start combing the area. I want to know how she got there and who took her. Check for any eye witnesses.”

_ “Yes sir.” _

I hear my radio crackle before the call is made.  _ “Attention all units and emergency personnel. Need immediate back up at  _ _ 8998 Sycamore Drive. Requesting crime scene unit to report as well. Be advise that the child has been found is enroute to the hospital.” _

There’s a flurry of action at that. Everyone starts filling their cars and taking off. Even the DHP workers seems to have heard it. I wait knowing that I’ll see Dylan and Steve running out of the building any minute. They don’t disappoint. They both look a little frantic. I would be too if it was Dylan that was taken.

***SMR***

The drive to the hospital is a blur. I jump out of the car before it even stops and I’m rushing through the emergency room. I don’t even stop to find out what room she’s in. I don’t need to I can hear her. She’s crying and yelling. I know Dylan’s not far behind me. I rush into her room and look around for her. There’s her doctor on one side with her clipboard and a nurse trying to put a sleeper on Brooklyn. I rush to her. 

She sees me and cries out, “Paapaa! Paapaa!” 

I scoop her up and wrap her tight in my arms. I rock her back and forth and kiss her over and over. I know there’s tears in my eyes and I really don’t care who knows it. She’s safe. All the tension in my body melts away and I feel my husband’s arms wrapping around the both of us. 

Her cries are only a whimper by the time the doctor clears her throat. “Mr Remington, if I could talk with you.”

“How bad is she?” Dylan jumps to respond before I can.

“Superficial cuts along her legs and arms. She’s dehydrated and has minor case of heat stroke. There were traces of barbiturates and benzodiazepines found. They should be out of her system within the next 12 hours.”

I start looking her over as the doctor tells us all of this. “Who did this to her?”

“Still looking son. We’ll let you know as soon as we find out.” I didn’t even notice that the sheriff had joined us. It’s times like these that I’m grateful for my father in law.

“We’ll keep her here overnight just for observation. We don’t foresee any complications with the drugs found but we rather be safe then have something happen.”

“We understand. We’ll be staying with her all night. She’s not to go anywhere without one of us present.” Dylan’s a godsend. I can’t think any farther ahead than just keeping her in my arms.

“Understandable. We gave her fluids but haven’t fed her yet. I just sent the nurse to grab her a bottle.”

“No! We’ll feed her. Her diaper bag is in the car.”

“Actually I have it here kiddo.” He hands the bag over to Dylan who starts dig out the things to make her a bottle.

“Thanks Dad.”

“I’ll let the nurse know and we can also get you a bed brought in and get them to take out the crib. I have a feeling she won’t be using it.” She walks out.

It’s only the four of us in the room now. Dylan hands me her bottle. He knows I’m not going to let her go anytime soon. He kisses her head and runs a hand over her hair as I rock her while feeding her.

There’s a knock on the door that pops our little bubble. “Excuse me. I just need to run her chip and update it and I’ll be out of your hair.” 

It’s Jensen, our case worker. “Make it fast we’ve had a stressful day.” I know he’ll just keeping interrupting until we give in. DHP protocol and all.

As he walks to us, she starts screaming. “No! Ellep! Ellep!” She’s struggling hard to get as far away as she can from him. 

I have no idea why. “It’s okay little one. He just needs to see your wrist. I’ll hold you the whole time. Promise.”

“No! Owwwiee! Ellep! Ellep! NO!” She’s adamant that he goes nowhere near her.

“I’ve never seen her act like this.” Dylan sounds concerned.

I look over to Jensen and he looks pale and scared.

“Why is she scared of you? What did you do to her?”

“Nothing. I don’t know. She’s a baby.” He sounds unsure of himself as he stumbles over his words. 

He starts backpedaling out of the room with his hands up. He runs right into Kelley. Before we can say anything the sheriff is pulling his hand cuffs and cuffing him. 

“You’re under arrest Michael Jensen for the kidnapping of Brooklyn Marie. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you.”

“Yea! Yea! Baaaad!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.


	16. Hospital Stay

We’re all tangled up on the single hospital bed. Dylan's back is to the door and I’m facing it, we’re both on our sides and Brooklyn is tucked tight in between the two of us. The nurses have complained twice already about not being able to take her vitals. His dad stopped by earlier and dropped off a bag with some clothes for us and more diapers and clothes for her. He also had one of the officers bring us by some real food instead of eating hospital food. The officer thought ahead and grabbed stuff that was child friendly. She ended up eating more than either of us.

After Jensen was arrested and taken out in handcuffs she settled down a bit. She’s so smart and I’m amazed that she was able to tell us who took her, even if her Grandpa was the only one to understand. We gave her back her soother and her wolf. She hasn’t let go of him since. I don’t have the heart to take him away from her but I know he needs to be washed. We can worry about it when we take her home.

I noticed Jordan standing by her hospital door. “Hey, come in.” I talk as quietly as I can. I don’t want to wake them.

Jordan crosses the room and stands beside the bed behind Dylan. “Hey. We got a confession.”

“Hard not to when she pointed him out.”

“He denied it until we got back the results from his car. Her hair and saliva was all over the inside of his trunk. We have eyewitnesses that place his car along with another at the house where he kept her.”

“So there was another person there?” I hold them a little tighter. They both stir a little but settle back into my arms and start snoring lightly. I smile a little at the sight of them and at how right it feels with them in my arms.

“Jensen says that Quinn paid him to plant bugs at your house, the station, and at your work. We have a sketch artist working with Jensen to get a picture of this guy. Once we have it we can get a APB out on him.” 

“I need to get someone over to search the whole house to get all the bugs. New security systems and everything. Our home isn’t safe anymore.”

“The sheriff has already taken care of that. He sent Holden there to find and disable all of them. Sam is going to stop by in the morning to fix a few things and Holden is going to work with him to get your security system upgraded. Holden scanned your work and our offices. All the bugs have been found.”

“He’s thought of everything. I don’t know what we would do without him.” He’s a great man. I’m glad he’s my father in law. Just don’t tell Dylan. His head is big enough.

“He’s a great man. All that's left is for you guys is to get her home and settled back into your routine. Dylan has been cleared for leave. Take as much time as you need.”

“Thanks Jordan.”

He walks out after that. It’s good to know that we have people who care so much about us and our little girl. I look at the clock on the wall and it’s just after 4 am. I look back over to my husband and sleeping child. I’m so happy that they’re safe. I kiss them both and close my eyes. I need to try to sleep if I’m going to be any use to them in the days to come.

My senses are on high alert throughout the night/morning . I wake up when I hear someone enter the room. It’s just her doctor. I relax a little at the sight of her. She nods to me and goes back to checking over Brooklyn’s chart. Glancing at the clock behind her I see it’s just after 8 am. I turn my head back to face my little family and relax just a bit more. They’re both still asleep and I’m not surprised. Yesterday was traumatic and stressful for everyone. 

I glance back up to her doctor. Her face is all scrunched up and she looks stumped. Why would she look stumped looking at Brooklyn’s chart? “Everything okay Doc?”

She looks up at me a little startled. “It should be. I’m just a little concerned with some of her numbers. The nurses didn’t manage to get her vitals checks as often as I would like. I want to run a few more test before we release her. Nothing to worry about.”

“What do you mean? What test?” I’m worried now. Whenever someone says not to be worried everyone gets worried. It sends up red flags regardless of who you are. It’s like telling a little kid not to touch, you know they’re going to touch. I don’t know why people say it.

“Just some of her levels aren’t adding up. How many times have you changed her diaper since you’ve been here? Wet and dirty.”

“Twice. Both times she was wet. Why?” Please let nothing else be wrong with her.

“You should have changed her a few more times. Two wet ones and at least one dirty.”

“What does that mean? Is she okay?”

“It could be a few different things. I’m leaning towards the fact that she was more dehydrated than we realized. I want to keep her on the IV a little longer. I’m going to order her a TPN bag as well.”

“What’s a TPN bag? And why does she need it?” I pull her closer to me in an attempt to shield her from unknown threats.

“TPN stands for total parenteral nutrition. It’s a mixture of fluid, electrolytes, sugars, amino acids or protein, vitamins, and minerals. It’s just to give her a head start. She’s still underweight and not just from recent events.”

“We’ve been working on getting her to gain weight. She’s not as helpful with it as we would like.” I want to make sure she knows we take great care of Brooklyn.

“No need to get defensive. I’m not suggesting that you’re not taking care of her. She seems to have a higher than average metabolism. It would make her gaining weight more difficult.”

“Why are we just finding about this now?” It’s always something else. Why can’t everyone just leave her alone.

“I had a feeling that this might be the case at her first appointment but didn’t have enough to support my theory. After the events of the last 12 hours however I can confirm it.”

“So we just need to feed her more, right?”

“Yes and no. I want to see her once a month until we figure out a good diet for her. I always wanted to make sure there isn't any genetic issues. We don't have a full medical history on her.”

“We can do that. Thankfully there’s nothing more.”

“Okay, I’m going to let you guys get some more sleep then I’ll get these last few test ran. She should be good to go after I get the test back providing nothing new shows up.”

“Thank you.” 

I turn back over after she leaves and cuddle close to them. I doubt I’ll fall back asleep but getting up now I’ll not only wake them up but have to let them go. I really don’t want to do that. At least not yet. I watch them both as they sleep. Their chest rise and fall in tandem. 

Brooklyn has a faint bruise on the right side of her face and her arms have bandages covering them. I know there’s cuts and scrapes hidden under them. If her blanket and wolf weren’t covering her chest and legs I would see those bandages as well. I know they’re there and I hate that she got hurt. It makes me sick to think that someone could ever hurt a child or leave them where they could be hurt. 

What I really want to know is why Quinn is after my child. Why her over any other child? Could it have something to do with the explosion they found her at? Why would he want to bug our house and work places? I look at her again and trying to think of why anyone would possible want to harm her.

She starts to stir and slowly opens her eyes. She looks a little tense as she looks around until she sees me and relaxes. 

I don’t like that she was scared even if it was just a little. 

“Hey little one. It’s good to see your pretty face again. We missed you. I promise you’re never going to have to see that bad man again.” I lean in to kiss her.

She takes one of her hands and pats, well slaps really, the side of my face. She’s trying to be reassuring and I wish she didn’t feel the need to. She starts to wiggle a little and reaches a hand down to pull at her sleeper.

“You want Papa to get you changed and cleaned up for breakfast?”

She nods to me. I slide out of bed careful to avoid pulling her IV and the other wires they have hooked up to her. I made sure they were on my side to avoid her and Dylan from being tangled up in them as they slept. He moves a little and looks up as us. I smile at him and he rolls over and falls back asleep. I grab her diaper bag and get a clean diaper for her. I want to change her clothes but with everything hooked up to her I can’t get her arm out of the sleeper she’s in. Or into another top at that.

I get her cleaned up the best I can with baby wipes before sitting back down on the bed with her in my lap. He rolls back over now that we’ve settled back on the bed. He curls around my side and wraps his arm over her and my me as much as he can.

“Daddy’s being a sleepyhead isn’t he little one?”

He grunts a little and buries his face in my hip a little more. I can’t help but laugh at that. She seems to agree because she’s giggling a little too.

“Yea. Yuuummm?” I love that she’s talking more even if she can’t say over 90% of what she wants she still tries.

“Sounds like I made it here just in time.” I look up and it’s Dylan's Dad. He has a bag of food with him.

“Guumpaa! Yuuummm?” She sounds so happy to see him. She’s using one of her hands to make grabby hands at him. 

He walks over to a chair sitting on my side of the bed and pulls it closer to the bed after grabbing the rolling table. He starts pulling out the food. Everything smells great.

“I thought you guys could use something to eat. The stuff they have here is awful.”

“I haven’t had to eat it but I’ve heard stories. Dylan complained about it during his last stay here. Mind holding her while I get cleaned up?”

“Sure thing. Come here Brooke. I have the food.”

She whines a little but not enough to keep me here with her. I head to the bathroom in the room. There’s a shower in here but it’s tiny. The whole bathrooms tiny really. I take a fast shower and shave before brushing my teeth. By the time I finish and head back out to see them Dylan's awake. All three of them are sitting around the rolling table eating. 

Brooklyn’s talking with everyone and feeding her wolf. To anyone looking at her she would seem to be back to her old self but she’s not. She jumps a little when a nurse walks in with a bag for her IV. She changes it out fast but Brooklyn never takes her eyes off of her and seems to grip her wolf a little tighter. I hate seeing her like this. It’s because I know why she's doing it. She’s not eating as much as she normally would but that could be because of the IV they have her on. At least I hope that’s why. She also seems more aware of where everyone is than she was before. 

“You guys save anything for me?” I walk over to them and sit at the foot of the bed. Dylan smiles up at me and Brooklyn’s face lights up to see me.

“Yea!” She holds out what looks like a pancake, or a piece of a pancake. 

It’s hard to tell because she has it so tight in her little hand that it’s all mushed up. I’m sure it was pretty mushed up before she tried to give it to me. Everything on her plates is mushed up. I think they gave her eggs, pancakes and what I’m assuming is a banana. Everything is yellowish on her plate so it’s hard to tell.

“Thank you little one. Maybe Daddy has some coffee for Papa though. I’m not that hungry.”

Her little face falls but only for a second. She looks at her plate again and tries to offer me some of her eggs this time. She has a determined look in her eyes. I bring her small hand to my mouth and eat it. She smiles big and bright and goes back to feeding her wolf and eating the rest of her breakfast.

“Thank you little one.” I lean over and kiss her head before leaning over to kiss my husband.

He hands me a cup of coffee. “My turn. I’ll be fast.” He jumps off the bed and grabs his bag, running his hand over her head on his way to the bathroom.

“You guys are good at the tag team routine.” He smiles fondly at her.

“It’s only taken three months and our daughter being kidnapped to get it down.” I run a hand through her hair. She looks so small sitting in the bed by herself. I tuck the pillow in the spot Dylan left.

“You guys had it down before all of this happened. You know it’s not your fault she was taken.” He has a more serious tone now.

“Yes it was. If I had her with me she never would have been taken.”

“Not true.” He holds up his hand to keep me from responding. “I remember when Dylan was little, about three, we were out shopping. There was a new toy display, dinosaurs I think, that he wanted to see. We came in for just a few things and it was going to be a short trip but he kept asking to go see it. I told him if he could be good while we got what we needed that we would go see it before we leave. He got real quiet and stood right by us that we forgot he was there. After we checked out and got eto the car I realized that he wasn’t there. It took us a good 20 minutes to find him. He was sitting there playing with the toy display when we finally did. Every parent loses their kid at least once.”

“But not every parent has their child taken.”  _ Only those that fail them _ . It’s left unsaid but it hangs in the air.

“Steve, they were watching your house your work hell even Dylan’s work. They were going to try to take her regardless of where she was. Jensen admitted to having a plan in motion already to take her from her crib. It’s not your fault.”

“It feels like my fault. Who’s to say that his plan would have worked. I let her out of my sight and she was taken.”

“You can’t watch her every moment of every day for the rest of her life.”

“No. But I can try until she’s able to take care of herself.” Maybe if I’m lucky I can manage it until she’s old enough to move out.

“If you put her in a bubble she’ll never learn to do anything for herself.” He sounds a little judgemental now. I know he tried to do the same to Dylan.

“Maybe I don’t want her to.” I cross my arms over my chest. I’m sure I look like a small child right now.

“Now you’re just pouting.” He laughs as he says it.

“No I’m not.” I make sure to bite my lip instead of letting it jut out like it wants to.

“Yea Paapaa.” And now She’s ganging up on me.

“See she agrees with me. Grandpa’s always right isn’t he?” He tickles her belly a little as he talks to her.

“Yea.” It’s nice to hear her giggle again. Even if it’s not as loud as they were before.

“Traitor.” I mumble it under my breath. He laughs but she keeps on eating and talking with her wolf. 

She’s talking more than eating now. I think she’s full. I start to clean up the mess she made along with the rest of breakfast. Dylan walks out of the bathroom with a bellow of steam following him. The hospital room door opens at the same time. It’s her doctor again with a nurse. The nurse has a small basket with medical stuff in it, like all the lab techs here carry. 

“Perfect timing. Hey Doc, our little girl good to go home?”

“Not yet Mr. Remington. As I told your husband this morning we’re going run a few more test to be on the safe side.”

“Sounds good.” He walks over to Brooklyn and picks her carefully off of the bed to set her in his lap. “What’d say baby girl. Ready to blow this popsicle stand?”

“Yea.”

“We need to draw blood and if you guys can get her to drink this we can run the test within the hour.” 

The nurse tech holds up a small bottle of this thick orange liquid. She hands it to Dylan who tries to get Brooklyn to drink it. She takes a few sips before she screws up her face and turns away from it. 

“No. Ewww.” Everyone laughs at that.

“I know it doesn’t taste great. The sooner she finishes it however the sooner we can run that last test.”

“And the sooner the test is ran the sooner the results which means we can leave, right?”

“That’s right Mr. Remington.”

“Dylan. Please.”

The nurse tech draws a little blood for test they need to run. Brooklyn kept a strong face on and tight grip on her wolf as the nurse works. I’m surprise she didn’t scream and try to get away from her. She must feel safe having all of us around her. After the nurse finishes she quickly leaves.

“Now if she can just finish that bottle we can get moving to get you guys back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.


	17. Connecting The Dots

“It’s good to be home.” It feels like I haven’t been home in weeks. It’s really only been a day. A long day but just a day.

“I agree. Let’s get her in the bath. Maybe after we can all take a nap?” He has her in his arms. She looks like she’s going to fall asleep any minute with her rubbing her heavy little eyes and the drool starting to pool at the corners of her mouth around her soother.

“Sound perfect babe. I’m going to grab a quick snack for us and start dinner. Meet you guys in a bit?”

“Okay. Don’t be long.” He leans over to kiss me before taking her upstairs. 

I’m so lucky to have him. He’s been a rock through all of this. It took us another two hours before we were able to get her to drink all of that thick orange liquid. She was not happy with us after that. Well, not happy with me. Steve just sat there and made faces at her. He tried copying hers and it’s kind of funny but at the same time it’s not because I had to be the bad guy. I hate having to be the bad guy.

Steve and I decided before we started the process of being screened for adoption that we would take turns being the bad guy with our kids. So far it hasn’t worked out that way. More often than not I manage to get him to play the bad guy. It’s not too hard to do as long as you know how. Luckily for me I do.

It took about another hour after she finished that bottle before the doctor could run the test. She released Brooke and we have a follow up next week with her to go over the results. The pre results have her in the clear. All the tension in Steve bled out after the doctor told us. I didn’t realize how bad it had all gotten for him. He seemed so steady and calm this whole time.

It doesn’t take me long to start dinner and make a quick snack for us. I wanted to make a full lunch out of it but with how sleepy she looked in the car and how worn out I am and know Steve to be, we all need a nap. I head upstairs and can hear her whining in protest to her bath. She’s not fond of them and I have a feeling it’s cause she can’t have her wolf with her. 

“Need help?” I call out to them as I walk upstairs. When I get there he has her on our bed laying on a towel. He’s struggling with her to get her dressed. Her diaper looks a little crooked and for some reason her wolf has one on too.

“I almost have her dressed. What do you have for us?”

“Grapes, cheese and crackers. Easy and light. We all need a nap.”

“NO!”

We both laugh at that. “Too bad baby girl. We’re all taking one after we eat.”

I set up her chair at the table. I made sure to bring her a sippy cup of juice when I grabbed the bottled water for us. He finally gets her dressed by the time I have the table set. She fights a little bit but we manage to get her to eat a little before she falls asleep at the table. 

***DC***

“Hey Kelley you got a minute?”

“Sure thing Sheriff. What can I do for you?”

“I was going over the weekly reports and I noticed you guys sent another request for DNA samples. What happened to the last ones?”

“Dylan had a feeling that something was off so I sent off for new ones. How are they by the way? I haven’t heard from him in a few days.”

“They’re doing better. Finally started going outside after the whole ordeal. I’m stopping by there today. They need me to watch Brooke so they can go out and run a few errands. They still don’t want to take her out in public just yet.”

“I don’t blame them. I wouldn’t ever let her out of my sight again if she was my kid.”

“So about those samples, what happened with them?”

“Same results. The ID’s don’t match up with the bodies.”

“What do you mean?” I step inside their office now.

“John Doe’s don’t match up. The DNA results put them a lot older than the bodies. I’ve followed up with each family.” 

He walks over to the wall behind Dylan’s desk and points to the photos pinned up there. I never could understand why my kid had to have dead bodies hanging up and all the colored yarn scraps connecting photos and evidence to each other. He says he needs it to work cases. It looks like a jumbled mess to me.

“So John Doe number one is someone in their early 20’s. His DNA matches a one Joseph Gonzales, age 43.”

“That doesn’t sound right.” I know I must look like a small child who asks why after you told them the sky is blue.

“It gets better, Gonzales is homeless. No next of kin on file. Checked out a couple of the shelters near the lab explosion and found out that he’s been staying there on and off for about three years. They haven’t seen him for over a year.”

That’s interesting. “What about the others?” I nod my head to the other photos on the wall beside him.

“John Doe number two is about 16. His DNA matches a one Timothy Hines, age 50. He’s married so I called his wife. She hasn’t seen her husband in about two years. She filed a missing persons report when he first went missing. The officer that was assigned to the case didn’t find much about his disappearance and closed it after a week. Said he just up and left his wife and kids. His clothes were missing along with a few of his personal things.”

“They have any of his DNA to compare to?” Maybe they just mixed up files. At Least I can hope that they did because if not this is a bigger mess than anyone thought it was before.

“I had the same thought. She still had a few of his things, one of which was his comb. She couldn’t bare to get rid of anything of his. She still insists that  he wouldn’t just up and leave her and their children. Given his age and that fact that things like his comb were still left, I’m on her side here.”

“Thank god for sentimental wives. Did the DNA match what DHP sent over?”

“Yes. Which brings us to John Doe number three. He’s a male in his mid teens.”

“Let me guess, DNA says otherwise?”

“Got it in one boss. DNA says he’s a Jerome Velasquez, age 37. Has a kid with an old girlfriend, a Rebeca Smith. Called Smith and found out he didn’t show up for his visit with their daughter over a year ago. Hasn’t heard from him or received any child support from him either. There aren’t any traces of him at his last known address. Looks like someone came in a cleaned the place out. He didn’t live in the best neighborhood so it could have been the neighbors helping themselves after they realised that he wasn’t going to come back.”

“That doesn’t seem right. Why didn’t anyone else report him missing?”

“Don’t know. I’m looking into it. Holden has been going through all their finances. He has a few things pulled up for the last two but still having issues with the first John Doe.”

“What about the Jane Doe?”

“Haven’t gotten any hits on her yet. Hart puts her in her earlier 20’s but other than that we have nothing to go off of.”

“So DHP didn’t have any DNA matches for her?”

“No. But I had an idea. The other victims were reported missing or homeless. So I searched all missing persons report for a female in her earlier 20’s. Got two hits. And I also got a hit at one of the shelters.”

“So you know who she is then?”

“No. All three hits came back from DHP as having DNA on file. None of them matched the Jane Doe.”

“So we still got nothing. Maybe there’s a pattern.”

“I think there might be. I wanted to run it by Dylan first but seeing how I’m not sure when he’s coming back to work, can I run it by you?”

“Sure thing I have a few minutes.” I walk over and lean against my kid’s desk as Kelley shifts to sit at his.

He opens a file on his desk and starts to pull out a few of the papers and photos.

“He came up with an idea a few weeks ago while we were in Holden’s office. He thinks that the head of the lab and her son either knew about the bomb or helped set the bomb. At first I thought it was one of his crazy theories but then we did a background on both of them.”

“Aren’t the lab head and kid the Quinns? The same Quinn that paid Jensen to spy and kidnap my Granddaughter.”

“Yes, but get this. We found a few pictures of Stacy Quinn and they don’t match what’s on file with DHP. DHP has her as an 87 year old woman and her kid is suppose to be a guy in his mid 60’s. We couldn’t find any pictures of him. However we did get a few of her. And according to the papers and the pictures of her, she’s in her late 30’s and her son is in his mid 20’s.”

“Just like our John Doe’s. DHP files aren’t adding up with the bodies. And the chips have nothing on them I take it.”

“Exactly. So either DHP records are wrong or someone switched them.”

“And the only ones that can do that work for DHP. Jensen must had done it.”

“Would make sense. He already admitted to working for Quinn and helping him sneak into DHP headquarters.”

“But why would he change the files on the bodies in the basement?”

“I think he was paid to. The Quinns were probably running human trials long before they got the clearance from DHP.”

“So how does this help with your Jane Doe?”

“Well if they switched files with other missing people to cover up who they were they had to do the same with her. So I searched all missing persons reports for the last two years. We got a few hits. Only two don’t have DNA on file with DHP.

First one is a Katherine Thornton, age 72. Married to a Frank Watson, deceased. He died at the age 68, natural causes. No kids and no living relatives. Reported missing from the same shelter as our first John Doe. The other missing person report is a Brooklyn Thomas, age 22. Unmarried and no kids on file. Mother deceased. Reported missing by her doctor. She missed a follow up appointment and the doctor got concerned. Says Thomas always showed up and took great care of herself.”

He hands me two photos. Thomas looks just like Brooke. Chocolate brown hair that falls in loose curls around her and those eyes are her eyes. Those cognac colored eyes that look right through you. It hits a little closer to home than I’d like.

“Follow up for what?”

“Says she showed up to the ER after being beaten. Broken wrist, three bruised ribs, 27 stitches in her leg and a black eye. They did a rape kit even though she swore she wasn’t. Came back negative. Doctor reports that she’s been living on her own after her mother died at the age of 15. The ER ran the standard drug panel, she came back clean.”

“Sounds like an otherwise healthy woman. What happened to her?”

“She told the ER doctors that she was jumped walking home that night.”

“How long has she been missing?” 

“A little over a year. I think Thornton is our Jane Doe. It would follow the pattern.”

“It would.”

“Then why does it look like someone shot your dog?”

“Just thinking that she could be Brooke. Same name and hell she looks like what I picture Brooke would at that age. It’s just hard to think Brooke could have ended up like her. Gone without a trace.”

“I know what you mean. When I saw her I had to stop for a second. I was debating not even telling Dylan about this. Especially after what happened just a few days ago. I don’t think he would handle it well.”

“Yeah. I can understand. Why don’t we just keep this between the two of us for now.”

“Sounds good Sheriff. One more thing.”

“Yeah Kelley?”

“Holden found some stuff on the lab’s hard drives. It boils down to they found a way to reverse the infertility by turning back the genes to a place when they were still viable. He mentioned that the virus targeted certain cells to kill them off. The Quinns found a way to turn back the clock to a time when the virus couldn’t target them.”

“So they were working on some kind of fountain of youth?”

“For certain parts of the genes yes. Dylan made the short leap that Brooke was born in the lab. We agreed that her mother is probably the Jane Doe.”

“So her dad could be one of the bodies laying in the morgue.”

“Yeah. Dylan didn’t seem to like the idea of it. I’m not sure if he shared it with Steve yet or not.”

“Thanks for this Jordan.”

“Yeah. No problem Sheriff.”

“I’m going to head out and spend some time with my Granddaughter now.”

I have a feeling that my day with my Grandkid is going to a little different than I expected. 

***BMR***

It’s been three days. Three days and they still haven’t let me out of their sight. Not that I’m complaining. I really don’t want to be anywhere else but by their sides. I feel safer with them. It’s fucking stupid I know but I just do. They told me that Grandpa was coming over today and that I had to stay here with him instead of going with them. I’m not sure how I feel about it. On one hand I want to go with them but on the other I want stay here with Grandpa where I’m safe. 

It took me a few days but I finally placed that other voice. It was stalker. According to Daddy his name is Kasu. I mean really. What the fuck kind of name is Kasu. No fucking wonder the guys turned to a life of stalking and being a fucking creeper. I haven’t seen him since before I was kidnapped and I’d really like to keep it that way. 

The knock at the door pulls me from my thoughts. I heard voices so I get up and crawl over to the door of my playroom. Papa had Sam put in half doors to keep me from escaping. I don't like them. I miss the baby gates.

“Ellep!”

Papa comes to get me. “Feeling left out little one.”

“Yea. Uuup.”

“Let’s go see who’s here.” He picks me up and carries me on his hip. 

“Yea.” 

Walking out to the living room I don’t see anyone and he keeps walking to the kitchen with me. Daddy is standing with the fridge open grabbing something. I look around to see who else is here. Then I see them.

“Guumpaa! Guummaa!”

“There’s my little bug. I’ve missed you.” She reaches out grabs me. Grandma’s hugs are the best.

Daddy and Papa leave to go run errands. I think they just need some time without me and without worrying about me. I don’t blame them I am a handful. Grandpa and Grandma both stay and play with me. We play in my playroom for a long time. 

“The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Up came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again.” 

She sings it and does little hand movements with the song. I try copying what she does with her hands and it’s not too bad. I’m kind of a genius if I do say so myself. Wolfie sucks at it. I mean he’s really bad. It’s kind of funny how bad he is at it.

“How about we start building that block tower? What do you say Brooke?”

We play with the blocks for a while. It feels like some sort of test though. Grandpa watches me more than he used to. It’s like every block I pick and stack and where I stack it is like some super fucking secret insight to what I’m doing. It’s a little unnerving. Do you think he’s up to something Wolfie? For the rest of the day they both start talking to me like I’m an adult. It’s a nice change.

We make cookies. Papa would never let me help Daddy cook but Grandma does. I get to eat some of the chocolate chips. It’s awesome. I’ve missed chocolate. She tells me it’s our little secret and it’s one I’m more than happy to keep. I can’t wait for them to come out of the oven. I also notice that every time I catch them kissing I get more chocolate when I point it out. It’s turned into a fun game. They kiss, I cheer, I get chocolate.

They both keep talking about staying for the night. I didn’t know Daddy and Papa were getting back so late. I hope they’re having fun. 

I could have sworn that I heard Grandpa say ‘Thomas’ a few times today. It’s always in reference to a girl. And always when looking at a file he has. Grandpa has a folder out and Grandma is looking at it with him. They have been looking at me then the folder then me again. What are they up to Wolfie? And what’s in that folder? I wait until she puts me in my chair and turns to him to finish helping him make lunch. Now’s my chance Wolfie. They left the folder where I could get it. I pull it over and open it. On the top is a picture of me. Not me as a baby like I am now but me like I was before all this happened. How did he find this? Why does he have this? Did he figure it out? 

I mean I’m still having a hard time remembering what things are called and there seems to be more gaps in my memory. I still remember stuff from before like my mom. I also remember what I looked like. And this is me. Does he know who I really am? I sure as fuck hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.


	18. Daddy Date

“I’m so glad we could all get together again. It’s been months.” Normally Scott exaggerates but this time he’s right.

“I know the feeling. It’s been chaotic lately. The diner’s been slammed for the last two weeks. We wanted to stop by and check on you guys but between Jordan’s work and mine we haven’t had time.”

“We’ve had our hands full with everything that’s happened this last week. And thanks again Kelley for covering for me at work. I plan on being in first thing Monday.”

“I’m just glad that your Dad and Lissa wanted to watch her again after what happened last time.”

“They know she didn’t mean it. She’s just curious is all.”

“What happened?” Nikki loves to know what everyone is up to and Brooke is no exception.

“She thought it would be fun to scare them.”

“She didn’t scare them. She gave them a heart attack.” Steve is still bent out of shape of it. I should have known.

“What? Mom seemed just fine when I saw her yesterday. She would have told me if she was sick.” He looks crushed and heartbroken that he didn’t know. He might even be a little teary eyed. He really does remind me of an overgrown puppy.

“She really didn’t give them a heart attack. Take a breath Scotty.”

“Close enough.” He’s grumbling now. Sometimes he’s just too much.

“So what was so bad? I can’t image a little girl as sweet as her doing anything bad enough to warrant Steve’s reaction.”

“You know last week when we left her with them for the first time since the incident. We left her overnight with them.”

“It was your Dad’s idea.” Steve seems defensive. 

“It was and we needed it. We ended up in a hotel room for the night.”

“Not the whole night. We had to leave at 3am.” He sounds pissed about that still.

“Not the point. We needed that time and you know we did.”

He nods in agreement and leans over to give me a kiss. It starts out chaste. His lips are soft and possessive against mine. I angle my head and he deepens it. Everything fades away the more he kisses me. His hand wraps around the back of my neck and pulls me to him. I don’t ever want it to end. I hear the others talking around us but I just don’t care. I love feeling like he’s staking his claim in front of everyone. 

“Do you think they notice we’re still waiting to hear what happened?”

“No. Maybe someone should tell them.”

“You can interrupt them. I’m not crazy.”

“Or we can take bets on how long they’ll keep at it.”

“I’ll bite Jordan. I got five on them lasting till the waitress brings our drinks.”

“I’ll take that and put five down that they last until our food comes.”

“Nope I say even that doesn’t stop them. I mean come on they barely keep their hands off each other before Brooklyn.”

“They’re not bad yet. I mean they’re still wearing clothes.” Leave it to Nikki to be the practical one.

I laugh at that and end up breaking our kiss. As much as I like, well love, random make out sessions with my husband, our friends are getting a little ridiculous.

“Now I was willing to let you guys make your silly bets and poke fun at us but you just had to distract him.” Steve slips into the stern parent roll a lot easier now.

“Oh no. We’ve been caught.”

Everyone starts laughing at that. The waitress arrives then with our drinks.

“So none of you win.”

“But we still want to know what happened. So please share.”

“So they were going to stay overnight giving us a break and all. Brooke thought that bedtime was the best time to play hide and seek. She managed to get out of her crib and downstairs. They were sitting on the back porch with the door open enjoying a beer. She crawled outside and managed to get into the pool before they noticed.”

“Sounds like she's taking after Steve with those ninja skills.”

“You have no idea. She can get out of just about anything.”

“That’s because she’s a fast learner.”

“We all know she didn’t get the from Dylan.”

Everyone laughs again. This time it’s at my expense. They’re just lucky I’m a nice guy.

“Yeah. Yeah. Anyways she went for a swim and that didn’t go over very well with them.”

“It didn’t go over well with us either. She wouldn’t stop crying.”

“She did the first time.”

“Crying herself to the point of exhaustion isn't the same thing as her stopping.”

“Same results.”

“What do you mean the first time? How many times did she go swimming?”

“Swimming just once. They closed the back door after the first time. After she fell asleep after the whole ordeal but woke up later and didn’t want to be alone. She decided that she wanted to sleep with them and then climb out of her crib and crawled into our room. They weren’t sleeping in our room. They were sleeping in the guest room. She managed to get in our shower and started crying.”

“Poor little girl. She’s just having a rough go at it lately.”

“Why the hell are you guys out now instead of home with her?”

“We need adult time. We found that out after we left her with them the first time.”

“As long as we don’t stay out long she’s fine. Short trips away. No overnight stays for a while though.”

***DC***

“You need to get your nose out of that file. Really Daniel how many times do you have to go over it? It’s bad enough that you keep looking into that missing person case at work. You shouldn’t be looking into it when your Granddaughter is being adorable.”

“I get it. I get it. You know you’re not suppose to start the nagging until after the wedding.” I turn around and pull her so she’s now standing between my legs. I wrap my arms around her waist.

“Is that your way of asking me to marry you Sheriff?” She drapes her arms over my shoulders.

“When I do that Lissa it will not be over a missing person’s report while you’re covered in what I’m guessing is oatmeal and bananas.”

I stretch up to give her a quick kiss. Brooke has decided that every time she sees us kiss, she gets a piece of chocolate. She’s already had enough today. She still has some on her face. Lissa just tried to get her to eat oatmeal with chocolate chips and bananas. She really doesn’t like oatmeal.

“I see. So I should probably go change into something with a little less food on it?”

“Maybe. Need me to get her cleaned up? I can put her down for her nap after I do.”

“Sounds great.”

I kiss her one more time before getting up and heading over to where Brooke is playing with her lunch. She’s making a huge mess. There’s oatmeal smashed into her wolf’s fur and banana chunks to boot. I do notice however that there isn’t any chocolate on him, just her. Maybe there are somethings that she doesn’t share with him.

“Oh Daniel I need to w-a-s-h her w-o-l-f. If you can grab him for me after you put her down that would be great. Thank you.”

Of course she would leave it to me to be the bad guy. Brooke is not going to like this at all. 

“Let’s go kiddo. Time for a bath.”

“Yea.”

I pick her up. “I’m glad that’s what you want to do. Makes my job easier.”

It’s only a small fight to get her in the bath. She wanted to bring her wolf. I passed it off to Lissa as she walked by the bathroom. I might not be able to get her down without it. I know Dylan told me I had to use her sleep blanket. I think it’s silly to have a different blanket when she sleeps and another one to cuddle with and yet another one for play time. He had one blanket he carried around everywhere until I had to burn it. Then he just started carrying around a new one. 

He even has different soothers for her. The green one,  _ mint green _ , even in my head he corrects me. The mint green one is for all day. The purple one is for naps. They even have one for car rides. It’s blue. And it’s not like she only has three. No they are everywhere. I swear they have stock in the company. In the couch, in their night table stands, in random drawers in the kitchen. There’s a drawer in the her bathroom, yes my granddaughter who isn’t one has her own bathroom, that has like 20 stuffed in it. I understand my son and his husband do well for themselves but there isn’t a child in the world that needs this many soothers.

I finally manage to get her cleaned up and changed. I put her in her crib and make sure that its sides are up and locked this time. We learned that one after the first time we tried watching her overnight. It takes about 20 minutes before I can get her to sleep without her wolf. It’s awful.

“I finally got her down.” I walk over to Lissa and sit down on the couch next to her. She looks really smug. I’m starting to think she tricked me. She has a hair dryer out and a comb. Where did the hair dryer come from? “I’m pretty sure the boys didn’t have that laying around.”

“They did actually. Dylan bought it after the first time he tried to wash her wolf. Apparently you don’t want to put stuff animals in the dryer because it mats the fur. You need to hand dry it and comb it. He ruined it the first time. Lila knew how to fix it luckily and told him to get the hair dryer for it.”

“That’s just stupid. Who ever heard of hand drying and combing a stuffed wolf’s fur? What’s next, weekly massages?”

“Don’t put it past the boys to do that if it keeps Bug happy. Those two would do whatever it takes to keep her safe and happy.”

“I’m all for her being happy but this is getting a little ridiculous.”

“I think it’s sweet how much they try for her. So what are you working on?”

I walk over and grab the file. She starts drying the wolf when I sit back down. I open the file and show it to her. “This is Brooklyn Thomas, age 22.” I show her the picture.

“She looks like Bug.”

“I know. She’s been missing for a year now. Her mom died when she was 15. She’s been on her own since then.”

“That’s awful. Are you guys looking for her still? Someone has to be looking for her if a report has been filed.”

“Her doctor filed it when she noticed she was missing. I want to find her but it’s been in cold cases for over six months. I only found out about it because it came up in the lab bomb case.”

“What do you mean?”

“We found four bodies burnt so bad we couldn’t get an ID and their chips have been wiped. Three John’s and a Jane. All the ID’s for the John’s were found using DNA. The ID’s don’t match the bodies though age wise. So Kelley thought that Jane followed the same pattern. He found two reports this one and the one we think would have been the Jane’s. Thomas was the other.”

“So you’re looking into her now.”

“Yeah. It’s just a hunch. I’m just pulling at the threads now. It might go nowhere or it could lead somewhere. Sorry I’ve been distracted.”

“It’s fine. If I found a picture of what Scott looked like today when he wasn’t even a year old I would be pulling at anything and everything I could.”

***SMR***

When we get home after lunch with our friends our baby is heading out the door with her grandparents. “Where are you going little one?”

“Bye.”

“Just like that you aren’t even going to say hi.”

“Bye.” This time she blows us soother kisses. Her wolf looks really clean.

“We’re heading to the park for a little bit. We’ll bring her back in time for dinner boys. Don’t worry.”

“Promise she’ll never be out of our sight.”

“Didn’t think you would Dad.”

“So you boys have fun while we go play with Bug a little longer.”

I kiss her all over her face and make sure she knows we love her before they leave. Dylan is more relaxed about it than I am. I know she's safe and everyone is looking for Quinn but it still worries me when she goes out without us. 

“I miss her Dylan.” 

“You just saw her.” He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist causing me to wrap mine around him. 

I just hold him. I take a deep breath and inhale his scent. I miss just having being able to hold him without worrying about him running off to work or Brooklyn getting into something. The only time I really get to look at him and hold is at night while we sleep and even then there’s no guarantee. She’s sleeps through the night but only because she goes to bed late and wakes up early. That and the fact that she’s been sleeping us in our bed. This right here though is just us.

He starts to run his hands up and down my sides. It’s nice. I trail kisses from his face down his neck and to his shoulder, paying special attention to the spot where his neck bends into his collarbone. That little hollow right there. That’s the sweet spot. It drives him crazy and I can hear little whines and moans escaping his lips. He starts pulling my shirt up to run his hands under it and up my sides. Using his nails he slowly drags them over my back.

“Let’s move this somewhere other than the front door.” I spin him and walk him backwards towards the couch. Before I can push him down on it he spins us and pushes me on it and then straddles me. I run my hands under his shirt and up his sides as he leans in to kiss me. I stop him just before our lips meet and he lets out a whine. I ghost my lips over his and against his strong jaw and down his neck. He digs his nails into my shoulders and grinds down in my lap and I hook my arms over his back around his shoulders and pull him down harder. He lets out a low moan.

He pulls my shirt over my head and latches onto my neck and he’s frantic. I unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders and down his arms. He brings his face level with mine close enough for him to sink his teeth into the soft lobe of my ear, for him to growl, “I won’t break. I won’t.” I growl as a surge of possessiveness and grab his face between my hands so I can turn him and devour his lips.

His erection is pressing against me, hard for me, because of me. It makes something boil in my body all I want to do is cover every inch of him with my lips and tongue. I love the taste of him and the feel of his smooth skin under my hands and fingers and every wonderful sound that escapes from his soft full plump lips. I move my hands down his lean body and work on his pants. I can’t wait to get my hands on his cock. 

His phone starts ringing and I know he’s going to answer it. I pray that he ignores it just this once. He starts to pull away and it’s all slipping away. 

“Don’t answer it.” I growl it in his ear. 

“It could be important.”

“They’ll call back if it is.” I pull him back to my chest and try to hold him close. I trail kisses down his chest and flick his nipples in hopes that he’ll ignore it.

“It could be Dad or Lissa.”

“Fine.” I grumble. It could be them but I’m pretty sure by the look on his face as he checks the caller ID that it’s not. He puts in on speaker phone as he puts back on his shirt.

“You’re cock blocking. This better be good Kelley. I’m talking life and death.” If I didn’t know any better I would swear he was an avenging angel ready to smite Jordan where he stands.

_ “We caught a break in the case. Put your dick back in your pants, tell Steve you got to go and get your ass down here now.” _

“What happened?”

_ “Holden managed to pull some corrupted data from the Doe’s chips.” _

“How the fuck did he manage that?”

_ “He won’t tell me until I get down there so get your ass here.” _

“I’m on my way.”

He hangs up the phone and turns to me. “Sorry babe. Work calls.”

“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” I’m pouting. I know I am and I can tell from the look on his face that he knows it too.

***DAR***

I rushed to the precinct and meet up Kelley in Holden’s office. If this wasn’t tied in with my baby girl I would have told Kelley to just follow up with Holden without me. I mean seriously we’ve been cocked blocked more by this case then our daughter. I can’t wait til this shit is closed and all of this is behind us.

“Well look who decided to show up. Took you long enough.”

“Sorry my husband had his hands down my pants.”

“And this is different than any other day how?”

“Can we get on with this. I have plans tonight and it doesn’t include watching the two you bicker.”

“Sure thing Holden. What did you find on the the chips and how did you get it? I thought they were blank.”

“I managed to get DHP to let us have one of their scanners. I used Jensen’s involvement with the Quinns.”

“Smart move. Not happy my kid had to be drugged, taken and hurt to get it.”

“So I managed to get ghost data off the chips and turns out the DNA matches ID’s on the chips.”

“So when Jensen switched out the files he must have overwritten their chips and then wiped them.” Kelley is good at small jumps. It’s taken me a few years to even get him to make the small ones that he does now.

“You would think so but you’d be wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Kelley looks confused.

“Everyone gets a blank chip because when we first started using them DHP would take them from the dead and reuse them. It was an issue because you can never really overwrite the data on it. People were getting confused and mixed up with dead bodies. They started putting fresh chips in everyone and it cleaned up.”

“But Brooke’s was wiped and when DHP scanned it nothing popped. Or at her doctors or at the hospital.”

“You can wipe them with a DHP scanner but you can’t put a new ID on top of an old one. So any data found on any of chips for the last 400 years is that of the original owner of the chip.”

“So these chips were from the missing people which means they took them out of the missing people and implanted them in the Doe’s.” That would explain all of this. I cross my fingers and hope I’m right.

“Nope. These chips have been in them since the beginning. There’s too much tissue and muscle growth on them to be put there in the last 10 years.” Holden crushed that theory.

“And all the matches have been seen in the last three years. So it’s theirs but how?” Leave it to Kelley to just accept the impossible.

“Could it be muscle and tissues from the missing people and that's why the DNA is coming back like it is?

“No. Hart took the latest round of samples from a different place than the first set.” Kelley has a folder open and is pointing to the different parts of the body where the samples were pulled from.

“So how the hell did those bodies look so young?” I don’t understand how this is possible.

“We don’t know. That’s your job to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.


	19. Superheroes

“It’s driving me mad. We’ve been over every possible angle and still can’t figure it out. The chips were never planted and never wiped just corrupted. Chips confirm that DNA and DHP files all match up. The only thing that doesn’t add up is the bodies.”

Dylan’s in one of his rants again. He’s going to be hostile all day. It’s going to be rough. I need to try to keep him in check or we’re going to have to replace a lot of pencils again. I swear when he’s like this it’s like he’s part beaver the way he goes through them.

“Could the bodies be so badly damaged before the explosion that they just seem to be the wrong age?”

“Hart would have caught it. The age markers match with the initial findings. How could they be that old and their bodies that young?” He’s typing away on his keyboard. He’s really pounding away at the keys.

“We don’t know and it doesn’t matter. What matters is finding out who’s behind the bomb and bringing them in. And now that we know DHP is connected via Jensen. And Jensen was working for Quinn we need to get them as well. I’ve already been through the financials for most of the DHP. Still waiting for the judge to sign off before we can finish up.”

“Anyone taking bribes? Or being blackmailed? Or rather anyone else.”

“Not that we’ve found. Still digging though. Positive note, techs finally have the bomb analyzed. I’ve already check with all the suppliers on the list that he could have bought all the parts from.”

“Any hits?” 

He’s already chewing on his pencil and has at least four different color pens he’s using while pounding away on his keyboard. He has highlighter out and thumb tacks and the stupid colored yarn he likes. His desk is littered with post its and case files. There’s stray pen marks on his face and covering his hands. I want to laugh at him but can’t, it will only set him off.

“Yeah. A few of them. All of the cashiers working when he was there describe him as overweight balding guy in his late 30’s early 40’s. I showed them the sketches of Quinn and they didn’t recognized him.”

“Jensen could have given us a completely bogus description.” He’s angry. I don’t blame him so am I.

“I don't think he did.”

“Well then who the hell is the bombmaker!” Yells it at me.

“The bombmaker doesn’t have to be the same guy that bought the stuff.”

“Fine! We need to get a sketch artist out to these guys and see what they can come up with.”

My phone starts to ring. I look at the called ID and it’s Steve. I need to get out of here.

“You get on that I’ve got to take this.” I point to my phone and leave the office before he has a chance to respond. I duck into one of the other offices nearby. It’s almost noon and most of guys are out to lunch so it’s empty luckily.

“Hey Steve. What’s up?”

_ “Just checking in to make sure that you’re still bringing him home on time.” _

“Yeah. Lila is picking up the cake and will be there about an hour before us. I got the Sheriff to give us a bogus call at about the same time.”

_ “Sounds great. You sure it’s going to work?” _

“It should. He’s probably going to be staying in the office all day pouring over the evidence we have so far.”

_ “Make sure he eats. Please.” _

“Will do. I’ve got to get back to it though. Anything else?”

_ “No. And thank you again.” _

***SMR***

It’s been about a month and they still haven’t caught Quinn. It’s frustrating to say the least. I’m grateful for all the help and support from our friends and family. It’s easier to go back to work when we have someone we trust watching Brooklyn. 

Dean and Laura have been great this whole time. I know I’ve been distracted for the last week and they have been picking up the slack for me. I wanted to throw a surprise party for Dylan’s birthday this year. After how things have been going for the last few weeks we need a reason to celebrate and his birthday is the perfect excuse. He can’t even complain about celebrating like he does every year either because Brooklyn is excited. Which is just another wonderful perk of parenthood. 

“Ceiling’s eating Steve.” I hear Conner’s little voice inform everyone around.

“Good.” Lissa stopped by to help with everything that has to get done today. 

She brought one of Scott’s little cousins with her. Conner is five and just a ball of energy. He tends to take an unique view of things. I remember the first time I met him. He was digging in Lissa’s flowerbed. When I asked him why he was digging he looked up at me and replied ‘I’m digging to china. It’s going to take all day and night.’ He stopped and it looked liked he was debating a huge complicated issue before looking back at me and in all seriousness said ‘I might need a sandwich.’  He turned back to what he was doing and that was that. At the moment I’m on a ladder trying to fix the wiring for the lights. I guess it would look like I’m being eaten by the ceiling to Conner.

The top half of my body is hidden by the wall I’m behind. Sam showed me how to do this last time, but it’s still taking a little longer than I would have liked. I still have steaks and hotdogs to cook out on the grill and there are still last minute changes that need to be made before Dylan gets here. That’s not even taking into account Brooklyn trying to help every step of the way. 

She knows something is happening and I know she’s trying to help but it just makes everything harder. We’ve already have had to take her wolf and put him in her crib three times because she wants him to cook with us. I don’t need people finding wolf fur in their food. 

Everyone is arriving and I know Dylan’s going to be here soon. Scott and Nicole brought Dylan’s favorite drinks and Lila has the cake. Jordan is making sure Dylan gets here in time, which for the record is the hardest thing. Daniel brought the sides and Lissa helped. A couple of guys from the precinct brought beer. Even Dean and Laura are going to be showing up. It’s going to be nice to have everyone over. 

“Where do you want us to put all of this?” He has his hands full of all kinds of trays and bags hanging from both arms filled with stuff as well.

“There’s some tables outside already, just put it all there. Did you park around the block?”

“I got Scott to drop me off. He’s going to park the cruiser for me.”

“You trusted Scott to drive the Sheriff's cruiser. The one with lights and sirens and a loaded shotgun?” I shoot him a quizzical look. Is he out of his mind?

“Yeah. I thought it was about time I started showing him a little more trust. I mean he  _ is _ an adult now, and a successful doctor.”

“It’s Scott.” 

“I’m trying not to think about that. Let me have this.”

“Whatever you say Sheriff.”

After that things get busy fast. It’s a whirlwind of bodies and food and colorful paper. I decided to go with a superheroes party theme. Lissa, Daniel and I all made up party favor bags. They’re all heroes like Hulk and Spiderman and Captain American and Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. It took forever to cutout all the construction paper shapes to make them. We even cut out a cityscape that covers the entire family room and pours out into the kitchen. We got a bounce house out back and already filled over 1000 water balloons. The water guns are hidden around the backyard filled and ready to go as well.

I know it looks like a little kid's birthday party but he’s going to love it. We have kid friendly stuff all over. I even managed to get Sam to to built a cartoon style jail cell out the backyard with rubber bars. It’s big enough to fit two adults or about three kids in it at a time. Lissa made up enough capes and masks for everyone to dress up for the party as well. 

Sam helped me build an obstacle course in the yard that even the kids can do. We have other games setup along with a candy table. I printed off the ‘BAM’ and ‘POW’ and ‘ZAP’ labels to put on everything. We have ‘BAM’ and Joker Juice outside in serving carts. All the sides and fingers foods are getting fun comic book labels as well. It was a lot of work. I just can’t wait to see the look on his face. Speaking of which, we’re running out of time.

“We have 20 minutes left before he’s here. Lets finish up and get ready.” I rush through the house checking everything over for any last minute changes. I grab Brooklyn and take her upstairs with me. 

Lissa made a Wonder Woman onesie. It’s a red one with a blue skirt covered in stars complete with cape for her to wear. I also grabbed a pair of red tights for her as well. She looks adorable. I managed to get a headband on her and put the plastic wrist guards on her before changing into a Robin costume. He’s supposed to be Batman’s sidekick. I have Dylan’s Batman costume with me as I head downstairs. I’m going to hang it one of the downstairs bathrooms. I need to thank Lissa again for making our costumes. And everyone else's as well.

I put up a baby gate to keep all the other kids downstairs. His family is big and we made sure that everyone knew kids were welcomed. I know a few of the guys down at the precinct have kids that are coming. Time to face the chaos.

***DAR***

I’ve been through every piece information out there on genetic disorders. None of them explain why a 50 year old man would look like a 16 year old boy. Absolutely nothing. It’s frustrating. Even with all the data Holden is managing to get from the chips and hard drives nothing is adding up. The more he gives us the more questions I have. None of which are leading us to who made the bomb.

We got a useable sketch back but it looks more like Mr. Wiesel than anyone else. I just don’t see that guy as the type to go out of his way to do something for himself, let alone someone's lackey. I have no doubt in my mind that he could be behind all of this. Which he would have coordinated from his nice safe office and cushy chair. But to be the bombmaker or bombmaker supplier is just stupid. That’s like saying Brooke is really a full grown adult that’s been transformed magically into a baby. Never going to happen.

I mean there are times that I wish she could just talk to us in complete sentences. It would be so much easier to get to know her and help her if she could talk to us. It’s hard not knowing her. I know every parent goes through this and every parent wants to be able to talk to their babies to help them. But they all get the chance to know them from birth and those that adopt the kids don’t have to worry about what damage was done before they became parents. We know nothing about her. What we do know is only a hunch based on what we’ve found out about this stupid fucking explosion. And even then nothing makes sense.

“Hey Dylan a call came in. We got a tip about the bomber. Sheriff said that we should clock out after the call and relax for the rest of the day.”

“Going to be pulling an all nighter Kelley. You can knock off after I can’t. Something isn’t making sense and It’s bothering me.”

“Not happening buddy. We are both clocking out on time. No arguing.”

“I can’t. There’s something I’m missing and I just can’t figure out what.”

“Doesn’t matter. Boss’s orders. Home after the follow up. Get your stuff and let’s go.”

Grumbling I start packing up the files and grabbing my things. Just because I have to go home doesn’t mean I can’t put a few hours in when I get there. “Whatever Kelley. You know that’s never stopped me before.”

“I could always give Steve a call if you prefer.” 

I look up from my files only to see his smug smile. He crosses his arms over his chest and waits for me. He knows he’s won. If Steve finds out that Dad wanted me to take the night off and I didn’t I’m screwed. I can handle a pissed off Dad because he’s never really mad at me. But dealing with an angry husband is where I draw the line. And it’s not that he’ll be an angry husband, more like he’ll be a disappointed husband. Disappointing him is like the worst thing I could ever do. I rather cut off my own arm then disappoint him.

“Fine. I’m going.” 

I grumble some more as I pack the files away and get up to follow Kelley out to the cruiser. Normally I would drive but right now my mind is wrapped around the case. Not that it isn’t normally, because it is. It’s just that this one is worse than normal. I slide into the passenger seat before he can. He gets in a gives me a look before starting it up and pulling out. We both sit in silence, well other than me mumbling under my breath as I go over the case, yet again, from the beginning. He watches me out of the corner of his eye the whole time. I know he’s up to something but I’m not sure what yet. I can’t really take the time to figure it out either right now.

He stops the car before I realize it. It doesn’t seem like we’ve been driving all that long but I really haven’t been paying attention either. He gets out and walks off. I throw the files in my bag and set it on the floorboard and head up the walkway to the door to met up with him. We have the same stones lining our walkway and the same plants. We must be close to home.  I look up and notice that the house looks an awful lot like mine. It even has the same little footprints stone that we do. Look they have a little baby too. I look closer at the stone to see the names written on it. Fuck. This is my house. I turn around and look at my partner who’s standing there with a smile on his face. 

“Jordan. Why are we at my house?”

“Just go inside Dylan. Give your husband a kiss and spend your night playing with your daughter.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. Why are we here? What about the tip?”

“Bogus. Now get in there.”

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t. Now go inside.” 

He opens the door and starts to push me through it. I try fighting back but end up stumbling over the kickplate plate and falling on my ass right inside the door. 

“SURPRISE!!!” a bunch of voices call out in unison before I can even get up on my feet again.

“What the hell is going on?”

I look at everyone standing in my living room. Everyone is dressed up as superheroes. Dad and Lissa are dressed up as Superman and Supergirl. Nikki and Scott are here dressed up as Black Widow and Hawkeye. Lila is walking around as Catwoman. I see Hulk, Flash, Aquaman, Madam Web, Thing, Wolverine, and Ironman. I swear there must be every superhero here. All the costumes look to be homemade. I see Steve walk out of the crowd with Brooke on his hip. He’s dressed as Robin and she’s in a Wonder Woman onesie. I stand up quickly and greet them both with a kiss and hug.

“Happy Birthday love.”

“This is all for me?”

“Yes. And for us. We needed something nice after the last month we all had.”

“Daadaa!”

“Hey baby girl.”

“No!” A light laughter runs through the crowd.

“I’m sorry. Wonder Woman.”

“Yea.” And she gets another round of laughter.

“I figured you’d make a great Captain America. But I can deal with Robin.”

Looking around I see a lot of people here. I see my cousins and aunts and uncles and half the guys and gals from the precinct. It’s like Steve called anyone I’ve ever known to be here for this, well the ones I like at least. It’s great that everyone is here and from the looks of it he took a lot of time to decorate everything. It looks like a cityscape covers the walls of the room and flows into the kitchen. There’re games setup to play too. I see something outside and can hear kids laughing out there.

“Thank you everyone.” I turn back to Steve, “You do know that you have Marvel and DC mixed here right?”

“It’s all the same thing.”

“Babe I love you but it’s not.”

“Then I guess you’ll have to educate me then won’t you.” He gives me a kiss.

“I can do that after the party.” I wink at him.

“One more thing. You need to go in that bathroom and get dressed.”

“What do you mean?”

He guides me over to one of the downstairs bathrooms. “Change.”

He shuts the door and I look around. There’s a Batman costume hanging on the back of the door. I love him. He thought of everything. And now his Robin getup makes more sense. I get changed quickly and I barely make it out of the bathroom before Scott is running up to me.

“It’s Batman! Hey man you have got to grab one of these wicked drinks the bartender makes. Steve got the guy to make Superhero themed drinks. He even makes kid friendly versions. It’s awesome. He can make a Hawkeye or a Black Widow or a Dark Knight.” 

He keeps rambling on about the different drinks. Then he takes me to see the tables outside and there’s food and balloons everywhere. There’s a comic jail setup in the yard and a bouncing house. I see a few of the kids running around with cans of silly string and it looks like water balloons. If I know my husband and I do, he probably hid a few caches of water balloons and maybe even water guns around the place. It’ll be a nice surprise when someone stumbles across them trying to find a hiding spot. 

All the tables have labels on them in classic comic style. He thought of everything. There’s games and masks and every party favor bags. It’s amazing. And then there’s the cake. It’s a four tier cake and it has all my favorite superheroes. It looks like one of cakes from that bakery I like so much. It’s great cause all the scenes painted on it fade together great and the 3D models of all the superheroes are incredible. I pretty sure it’s my favorite flavor too.

My husband did good. Really good. I may not like birthdays and birthday parties but I think he might finally be changing my mind. I grab a drink and then head out to look for one of the hidden water guns. I have a husband to soak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.


	20. Standoff

It’s been about a week I think since Daddy’s party and I think it’s been closer to a month since Grandpa started acting weird. It’s harder to keep track of time now. I mean I know what a day is and week and month and a year but actually keeping track of how many have passed is harder now. At first it just with simple things like a few minutes feeling like hours but everyone feels like that sometime in their life. It got to be where is felt like hours but the whole day flew by or crawled by depending on the day. Then it got worst. I was losing days and now it seems a blur. Now even next week seems to be forever away. I really don’t like it but I can’t really care anymore. It’s not like I have a job to go to or anything. I’m starting to think babies have it made.

They get people to wait on them hand and foot. All they have to do is cry and everyone runs to them to give them whatever they want. Just the other day I was plotting with Wolfie when I heard Daddy come home. Now keep in mind that Papa was with me all day getting me whatever I wanted and he had just gotten me more juice. So Daddy comes in and kisses me and Papa and was telling him something that happened at work and I wanted their attention so all had to do was yell ‘no’ and the both looked at me. For the rest of the night they made sure I was the center of attention. Or when Grandpa and Grandma take me out, everyone comes up and just talks to me and wants to give me things. I’m not allowed to keep any of the things, something about strangers and really I know but they seems to thing I don’t. 

“Hey kiddo. You ready to spend the day with me?” Grandpa comes over and picks me up from the table. 

I guess I missed the rest of breakfast, which has been happening more and more. Wolfie is laughing at me, again. He’s a dick. He thought it was even funnier when last night during dinner I spaced so bad that I missed my mouth and ended up feeding the air that was like a foot to the side of my face. He wouldn't stop laughing. The fucker fell off the table he was laughing so hard. 

“Yea.” 

“Then let’s get you cleaned up.” He walks me upstairs to my room. 

He cleans me up and puts me in one of the set of clothes Grandma got me. She called it an outfit. It’s a long grey tank top that has black letters that say  _ ‘Lazy Days’ _ and the pants are white with thin black stripes. It has this black open sweater thing and a black hat that reminds me of a ski mask, but without the mask part. He pulls my hair back into two braided ponytails that stick out from under the hat. I look fucking adorable.

I hear someone running upstairs. “I just wanted to give you a kiss baby girl before I head out.” He leans over and kisses me all over. “You look adorable. Grandpa did a good job cleaning you up.”

“Grandma picked out the outfit for her and I was instructed, on pain of death, to dress her in it today.”

“So you guys are meeting up sometime today I take it.” 

“Yeah.”

Well that's news to me, not that I’m complaining. I love seeing Grandma and getting to spend more time with the both of them. They give me whatever I want and they even include Wolfie. No matter how big of a dick he’s being. Everyone should be given Grandparents. They’re the best invention ever.

“Make sure she eats something other than sugar. I have her bag ready downstairs waiting for you. Steve put her carrier base in your car before he left. I’ll have my phone on me and Steve has his as well if you need anything. I also have a list of emergency contact numbers including her doctors cell if she's sick or something. What time are you guys meeting up?”

“Dylan, I have taken care of a baby before believe it or not. I took care of you after your Mom’s death. And I’ve taken care of Brooke before. We’ll be fine.” I didn’t know Daddy’s mom died when he was little.

“Sorry. I’m just worrying. She’s walking better now and talking and I know how much of a handful she can be. Plus you had Lissa’s help with me growing up. And the whole precinct.” Sounds like Daddy was more of a handful then even me.

Daddy kisses and hugs me again as he puts me in Grandpa’s car. He hands me Wolfie and my soother. I wave to him before he closes my door and hugs Grandpa. First thing Grandpa does when he gets in is turn the radio on. It’s playing one of the classic rock stations he likes. That’s one of the good things about him. Great taste in music. I know he’s talking to me but I’m not really listening. I like this song. Just so happens I like the next five that follow. By the time a song comes on that I don’t like we’re already at the park. It’s the big one by Grandpa’s house, not the smaller one closer to our house. I’m not really sure how far apart our houses are but I know it’s far enough to make a difference as to which park we go to. 

He gets me out after grabbing my bag and a folder. I hold tight to Wolfie so he doesn’t get lost, he has his hands full as it is. I don’t know what’s in his folder but I’m not concerned. It’s just odd that we would bring anything with him other than stuff for me. He sets me down at one of the picnic tables under the covering. He lays out my blanket and puts my stuff down next it as he picks me up and puts me on it.

***DC***

I know there’s something that we’re all missing with this case. I made sure that Dylan and Jordan both have additional help with it. I gave them a couple of uniforms to run follow ups for them so they have more times to work on the leads they're getting. I’ve even run down a couple of leads myself. But I still can’t Thomas out of my head. Something about her reminds me of Brooke.

“Yea.” She nods her head and claps her hands. 

“Hey kiddo. What do you want to go play on first?” 

She points to the playground, “Yea.”

I pick her up and scoop up her wolf as well before walking over to the playground equipment. “This one?” I point to the swings.

“No.” She shakes her head.

“This one?” I walk over and point to the slide.

“No.” She shakes her head again and points to something ahead.

“This one?” I’m standing in front of the plastic tunnels that kids are crawling through.

“Yea.” She nods and smiles so big she almost loses her soother.

“Okay. Have at it kiddo.” I sit her down and watch her take off into the tunnels with the other kids. 

There are a few parents here today with their kids. All of them are sitting together under a tree. I think it’s a playgroup. I’ve seen them a few times now. Always one the same day and always at the same time. I think it’s great that parents can get together with their kids and have good a time. Birthrates are dropping and important that the new generations all get along. I see them meeting up like this and spending time together with each other as a step in the right direction.

I sit back down at the table with our stuff and watch her play while looking over this file again. I make sure to keep an eye out for anyone who’s not supposed to be here. The sketch that we got from Jensen’s description fits with a guy they both saw a few times since bringing her home. Mostly in the first few days but they’ve seen him a few times since. Now that we know he’s Quinn, it’s just a matter of time before he slips up again. I see a few guys but none of them are Quinn. 

I glance back to check on her and she’s talking away to her wolf in the middle of the tunnel. All the kids are going around her. She’s just like her Dad. He never did grasp the concept of being in everyone's way. He would just sit there and play for hours in the middle of the hallway or kitchen and not even notice that we would always almost trip over him. It didn’t get any better the older he got. When I would take him to the precinct with me he would play in the middle of the squad room. Every aisle of the desks would have his toys sprawled out ready for him to launch  into whatever scenario that he set up this time. It ranged from high speed chases to alien invasions.

She looks up searching for me so I wave to her. She happily waves back and continues talking with her wolf. I’m not sure what she could possibly tell him when he’s with her all day but she really does like talking to him. At least it’s not the imaginary friend Dylan had. By the time he was in school his ‘friend’ became really creepy. He used to tell us that his ‘friend’ knew where the bodies were every time a homicide came across my desk. After my wife died his ‘friend’ left. It was the only good thing to happen out of her death.

***KQ***

“Our faces are everywhere.”

“Doesn’t matter. We aren’t going to be here much longer. I just need to make one stop dear and then we’ll be on our way.”

“Stop where? And are we going?”

“To visit a friend. Hush now and let me handle this. Just drive where I tell you.”

I really hate when she does this. It’s always the same. She says jump and I have to jump. She’s been doing it to me for years. I mean my childhood was great until I was about 13. She always made sure that I had everything I needed or could want. I found out why though right before my 13th birthday. My Mom was special. She was one the women that could give birth and because of that she wanted someone she could watch grow and develop to find out why people were becoming infertile. Turns out I was her test subject.

It explained all the times she would draw blood for no reason. All the times she hooked me up to the machines and wires and all the scans I had a child. I always thought I was sick growing up, turns out I was my Mom’s lab rat. Don’t get me wrong she really does love me but would rather I was a mindless obedient child. For the last 53 years I’ve been her lab rat. It’s  driving me mad. The only time I ever did anything I’ve ever wanted after finding out what she was up to was over 20 years ago. It was a wonderful night. And I wish I could have stayed forever.

She was gorgeous. About 5'9 with long legs and a nice tan. She had long chocolate brown hair that hung in long loose curls. Huge honey brown eyes and the cutest cupid bow lips. Sharp cheekbones and a soft chin. She was so sure and confident. I met her in a bar and she bought me a drink. She never hesitated or held back anything that was on her mind. She took me home with her after the bar closed. We shared an incredible night. That night turned into the weekend and I couldn’t have been happier. I didn’t want to leave. I never forgot her. Mom found me however and dragged me back. She gave me another treatment and I had to go through puberty. For the third time.

“Are you paying attention or do I have to give you another lesson? I’ll do it as many times as it takes for you to learn.”

“Yes Mother. We’re here. Would you like me to escort you inside as well?”

“Yes dear. That would be lovely.”

I look at her. She must be joking. I’ve never been allowed to go with her to meet her contacts. No matter where we’ve lived she’s never once taken me to meet them. I might not know what kind of friend she wants to meet up with but I know it’s her contact. Who else would be meeting us in a rundown part of the city. 

I get out of the car and walk over to open the door for her. I remember to offer her my hand and help her out. I hate that her voice is always in my head telling me to remember stupid things like manners and the proper way to behave like a gentleman. I offer her my arm after she’s out of the car and the door is shut. Just as a gentleman should.

“Just up the path and through the door at the front dear. We’re going to the second floor.”

I know she’s just telling me that so I won’t ask which way she wants to go. She really doesn’t expect me to respond to her so I don’t and just follow her instructions. The building is three floors and looks a lot worse inside than out. Most of the windows are boarded up and broken. There’s a layer of dirt and dust about an inch thick. There’s no power in the building so we take the stairs. Luckily they’re made of concrete so none of them are broken to wrapped like they would be if they were made of wood.

The whole place looks like it’s used for a drug den. There’s broken bottles and needles laying around with what looks like small campfires around the first floor. There’s piles of old clothes and used stained mattress in the corners as well. The building looks to be an old bank. I can’t see behind what used to be the teller windows but I’m sure to find more of the same.

The second floor looks to be offices. She gently leads me down the hall passing doors as we go. Some of them are open but it’s just more of what I saw downstairs. There’s a door at the end of the hall that’s closed but it’s where she wants us to go.

“Dear you’re suppose to open the door for a lady. Do we need to have another etiquette lesson?”

“No Mother.” I dutifully open the door and gesture her through in front of me. She nods to me as she passes me.

The room is like night and day compared to the rest of this building. It’s clean and everything looks new inside. There’s a big long conference table with nice leather high back chairs around it. And it has a glass pitcher and set of glasses sitting in the middle on a silver tray. There’s even a small vase of flowers in the middle with it. The walls are a light brown in color and the floor is covered in a light beige carpet. The room has windows on the far wall and they go from ceiling to floor. There’s a type of film over them which I can only guess it to keep anyone outside from seeing it but still allow for the natural light to filter in. It’s nice.

I walk inside after her and she sits down at the table that's there. Of course she takes the head of the table. There’s a file in front of her when she sits and it looks like she expected it to be there. I take a seat to her right and fold my hands on the table and wait for her to tell me what she wants me to do next.

We must have been sitting in quiet while she slips on a glass of water for close to an hour when I hear someone come up the stairs. The door to the room opens and I’m on my feet ready to jump in her way if the person on the other side is intent on causing her harm. I might now like her on most days, hate her really. But she’s still my mother and I’ll still do whatever it takes to protect her.

A man walks through the door. He’s pudgy and has short black hair that’s slicked back. It looks as if he hadn't washed it in weeks or just prefers to use half a bottle of oil in his hair every morning. With his hair slicked back like that you can see his receding hair line. He’s wearing an expensive suit and you would think that someone who is able to afford a suit like that would get one that fit. The buttons on his jacket look like they’re going to pop off at any minute. It looks to be about two sizes too small.

“Right on time. We’ve been waiting.” Mother is cordial almost if not a little intimidating. 

“I wasn’t aware I would be meeting your son today as well.” He walks over to sit on her left. 

I sit back on her right and now we’re right across from each other. He doesn’t bother giving me more than a passing glance before turning to her.

“It’s something you didn’t need to be concerned about. Now why did you insist we meet here today?”

“Open that folder in front of you.”

She does. There’s a picture of her and two sketches in it. One is a sketch of me and the other looks a lot like the guy across the table from me. She makes a face and closes the folder before turning back to him.

“So it seems you were caught purchasing the components that were used to make the bomb that cost me my lab and research. Explain to me why I shouldn’t turn you over to the police or shoot you myself?”

“I told you there would be repercussions to your actions. I have been covering for you for over 20 years now and all you had to do was follow through with our agreed arrangement.”

“I decided to change the agreement. You made your bed and now you have to deal with it.”

“We are in this together.”

“No we are not. I didn’t try to kill me. I didn’t blow up my own lab. You did all that on your own. I don’t see how this is our issue.”

“You promised me!” He yells at her as he slams his fat little hands down on the table in front of him.

I have this urge to stand between them and make him leave but when I see how calm she is, I stay where I am. My fist are in tight balls under the table sitting in my lap to keep from hitting him. His voice reminds me of nails on a chalk board.

“I changed my mind.”

“You can’t do that! We had a deal!”

“Why would I want to give you one of my girls when I could use them as my own personal incubators?”

“I’ve done everything you wanted. I even cleaned up after Jensen for you. You owe me!”

“I never asked you to do that. You did that in hopes of getting my good side. Now I believe we’re through here. Kasu if you would lead us out of here.”

He stands up and pulls a gun from behind his back and points it at her. “YOU AREN’T GOING ANYWHERE STACY!”

I jump up and pull out the gun I tucked into my waistband before putting myself in front of her. “I don’t think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.


	21. Falling Into Place

She playing in one of the tunnels on the playset when I arrive. I can see her talking to her wolf and she’s adorable. I snap a quick picture before walking over to Daniel sitting at one of the tables. I slide in next to him and steal a quick kiss from him.

“Hey. How’s your morning been?”

“Good. She’s been up there since we got here. I was just going to grab her for a quick diaper change and see if she wanted any juice. How was work?”

“Long but quiet. Why don’t I grab Bug for you. I wouldn’t want you straining your knee anymore than necessary. I have plans for you and that knee tonight.”

“Really now? I can't wait.” he winks at me.

I grab another kiss before walking over to the playset. All the kids in the tunnels are all going around her as she sits in the middle oblivious to the rest of the world. Reminds me of what Dylan used to do. He still does it now just not as bad and not with toys but with all his files. I head up the few steps and squat down at the entrance of the tunnel she’s in.

“Hey Bug. Want to come out and see Grandma?”

She looks over at me and smiles big. “Yea.” She starts to crawl over to me dragging her wolf with her. That poor, poor wolf. She really puts him through the ringer.

I pick her up and she starts babbling away. I understand a few words which is progress. She’s learning how to talk a lot faster than the boys did. I nod along and agree with her as she babbles away. When we get to the table Daniel already has her blanket and changing mat ready.

“There’s my grandkid. Let’s get you changed and see if you want something to snack on.”

He changes her and sets her up with some juice and animal crackers. I manage to snag her wolf before she can start to feed him. I know she’s going to want to try if I don’t so I do but with crackers that aren't covered in drool and therefore won't become matted in his fur. I just sit back and watch her and him interact. 

I’ve noticed he’s started talking to her different. Not in a mean way or anything like that. But more like he talks to her like an adult more than the baby she is. He’s also started asking her to choose between things. Kids don’t normally start making choices like that until they’re about 18 months. She knows what she wants but some of the choices he gives her shouldn’t matter to her at her age. She’s only 10 months old and I don’t think I’ve met a baby her age that knows the difference between what kind of cheese they want. I ask about the colors she likes and shapes as well. It’s almost as if he’s testing her.

“So what’s with all the questions and stuff?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you’ve been acting strange for the last month. Is it still about that missing girl?”

“Thomas?”

Bug looks up and watches us now instead of eating.

“Yeah. Still hung up on her?”

“Yeah. I just have a feeling I know her.”

“Could it be because she looks so much like Bug?”

“Maybe. I’ve been going over everything I could find on her beside what’s in the report. I’ve talked with her doctor and there’s just something there that doesn’t add up. I just can’t put my finger on it.”

He goes back to feeding Bug but she’s more focused on what we were talking about. There’s a glint in her eyes before she seems to go back to normal and start eating her crackers again. His phone rings startling the three of us.

“Hey kiddo. Everything okay?” He looks confused. “That’s good but you don’t sound too happy about it.” He nods his head. “Yeah I can come down. Do you want me to leave Brooke with Lissa or bring her with?” Pause. “Sounds good. I’ll be there shortly.” He hangs up the phone and turns back to us. He has a strange look on his face. “Hey I’ve got to run to the station. You mind watching her while I’m gone. Dylan doesn’t want her to see what’s going on.”

“Sure honey, but what’s wrong?”

“There’s a break in the case. Holden wants me there when he gives them what he has.”

“Okay. Can you drop us off at the boys place. I don’t have my car.”

“Sure thing.”

***DAR***

“Dad’s on his way.” Kelley and I are sitting on the couch waiting for him to get here. Holden has a screen pulled down on the wall behind him and we have a good view of it from the couch. Both of the chairs in front of his desk sit ready for Dad.

“Okay. I have Hart heading this way too, we’re going to need her here.” Holden keeps typing away at his desk. His computer is now on the screen behind him.

“Why?” Kelley’s getting impatient. I can tell from his tone.

“She can help explain what I’ve found better than I can. She has a degree in biogenetics.”

Dad makes it here faster than I thought he would. He must have used the sirens. He walks in with Hart.

“So what’s going on?” He gets straight to the point. He sits in one of the chairs and Hart takes the other.

“Okay boys and girl let’s get started.” The screen behind him flashes with a choppy video. It’s staticky and hard to make out. There isn’t any sound. “Now I know this video is crap but, it along with the data I managed to recover shows that they found a way to turn back the clock.”

“What do you mean?”

“Think fountain of youth but back before the outbreak.” The screen has stuff scrolling across it along with black and white pictures. They’re taken from all different times. They look to be between 20 and 40 years old.

“So their answer to infertility was to make everyone younger? I mean really what were they thinking? Next thing I know chocolate is going to be the new weight loss solution.”

“Any excuse to eat chocolate has my vote.”

“You’re not allowed to eat chocolate on your diet Dad.” 

“So, as you were saying about the fountain of youth.” He tries changing the subject but you better believe I’m not dropping it. He’s suppose to be on a diet so he lives a long happy life without the risk of having a heart attack. I’ll deal with him later.

“It seems like it. It not only reversed the fertility issues but it also reset the body. They tested with things like blood pressure and heart attack and stroke survivors, cancer patients and simple things like eye sight loss and hearing loss due to environmental influences vs hereditary traits. Using it to reset the bodies to a point where they could prevent the environmental and dietary issues.”

“If they could do that, why only use it for fertility then? Why not use it to cure cancer or something?” 

An image scrolls across the screen. It’s of fetuses in jars at different stages of development lining one of the work stations. The workstation is covered in instruments that have what looks like blood and something else dark and slimy on them. There’s a tray with something pinned open on it. It reminds me of when we had to cut open frogs in science class. I can only hope it’s not one of the fetuses from the jars.

Hart jumps in before Holden can respond. “From the notes it seems there was some pretty nasty side effects. So far I haven’t found one person, from the data recovered, that didn’t have recurring genetic issues and an unholy amount of new symptoms. Add that to the fact that the cost to do it, and it's no wonder it took them this long to get approval for human trials. On the upside all environmental illnesses didn’t return.” At least she’s thinking positive.

“That didn’t stop them. These reports go back as far as 60 years. There’s scans of a handwritten journal of one scientist as they document everything they were doing to one person. They’re referred to as head doctor and patient zero throughout everything I’ve found. Testing started while in utero and patient zero was the only subject for six years. They went into detail about everything that was done to that poor child. After that the electronic data started popping up and they started testing on multiple people at once. It started with a small group of about three or four and grew into a larger one. At one point they had about 20 people they were running experiments on all at once. They’ve had to have had a place big enough to hold that many people along with the size of a lab they would need. I have no idea how something like that could have been kept under wraps for so long.” Holden’s managed to recover more than we could have hoped for. Too bad none of it tells us where to find the Quinns. That would have been too easy.

“They probably still be at it if not for the bomb. So the bodies we found are really that of the DNA profiles we got through DHP.”

“Yes. I found out that two of them were dead before the explosion and chances are it’s from the side effects. I’m still working on what actually killed them. It’s taking longer to figure out cause of death than normal, because their chips were jacked up. I had to research the way they used to do autopsies just to get what little I’ve managed to find. I really don’t know how they managed.”

“Aren’t all medical examiners suppose to know how to do autopsies?”

“No Remington.” She shoots me a dirty look. “We haven’t had to know how to do an open body autopsy for the last 400 years. You add that to the fact that the chips record every trauma the owner encounters no matter how small and that at time of death it records all foreign toxins entering and exiting the body. It’s pretty hands off to find cause of death now days.”

“Why didn’t you find the COD during the virtual autopsy? Shouldn’t it still show up even without the chips functioning right?”

“It would if the bodies weren’t so badly altered. Between the test they were running and the explosion the scan only picked up on the latest trauma. I only took a closer look after the DNA and DHP records didn’t match up with bodies. I wouldn’t have caught it if your partner didn’t want fresh samples sent.”

“So then the chances are that Jane Doe is the older missing person Kelley found are pretty good.” 

I see more data scroll across the screen but most of it has thick black lines making it unreadable. It looks like some old files from the military or some other government agency. They must have gotten them involved at some point to have these files on their hard drives. Seems like the kind of shady thing some secret government agency would do. More than likely it was off books too. 

“But how is it possible?” He holds up a hand to stop us. “I understand that you’re telling us that they made these people younger, but how?” Maybe Dad’s too old to get this. Hell I’m young and I still don’t really get it. Just that it happened and now it’s my job to clean it up after untangling it all. At least I have a great partner and an amazing team to help.

Hart faces him and puts on her teacher face. I’ve seen this face one too many times. She feels everyone should know how things work and that everything is a teachable moment. The random facts she knows could fill a whole library. I still can’t figure out how she manages to fit it all in her head.

“As you know we can speed up cell growth, well bone growth. That laser and gel they put on your broken bones at the hospital speeds up the recovery time because of it.”

“Yeah that gel stains your skin blue for weeks too. And it smells awful.” 

I wrinkle my face up at the memory of the last time I had a broken bone. It was about two months before the call came in about Brooke. I got that gel on everything, even Steve’s dress shirts. The people at his office thought it was hilarious that they could tell where my hands had been before he left for work. Laura still hasn’t let him forget about it yet either.

“It used to take six to eight weeks to heal a broken bone, longer for bad breaks. Now it takes about two to three weeks. If you don’t like the staining and the smell don’t break a bone.”

I throw my hands up in air surrendering. Hart seems a little touchy about this.

“We can also slow cell growth. We use it to slow tumor growth and cancer cell growth right now. We can also use it to see how certain fast progressing diseases spread and then form a plan of attack.”

“Like HIV and AIDS. It’s how we started a treatment to keep HIV from becoming full blown AIDS. And didn’t it lead to the cure for MD, ALS, MS, and Cystic Fibrosis.”

“Yes, very good Kelley.” She smiles at him before continuing. “We’ve even managed a few instances of successful cell regeneration, like you would find in starfish and lizards. Not to that extent necessarily, but enough for lung tissue and small organ regeneration.”

“As adults, humans can regenerate some organs, such as the liver. If part of the liver is lost by disease or injury, the liver grows back to its original size, though not its original shape. And our skin is constantly being renewed and repaired. How is that different than what they were doing?” I didn’t know Holden was a secret science nerd. Or Jordan for that matter busting out with all those lettered diseases.

“They found a way for it to be kick started and used to target specific tissue.”

“Heard about that about ten years ago. But after six months it kind of died off and I haven’t heard anything since.” I didn’t know Dad kept up with things like that.

“Some side effects started popping up and they took it back to the lab until they could minimize the damage and side effects.”

“At least some mad scientist have some kind of morals.” Jordan mumbles under his breath. Hart didn’t hear him luckily and continued on.

“Scientist have been working on a way to stop cell growth instead of slowing cell growth. They used that as a base for their studies. Now according to the notes recovered, they found a way to reverse the process and managed to make it work. Now in theory the cells would be similar to that which you would find in a newborn or in stem cells. However in practice the cells are unstable and fall apart before being able to split and divide, at least according to their notes. It took them close to two decades before they managed to find a way to stabilize them. They had one fluke with patient zero and managed to use them to figure out the key to stabilization of the cells.”

“So they manage to do something that teams of super smart scientist haven’t been able to manage for years, while kidnapping people to use for lab rats and running a state of the art lab, on top of infiltrating DHP, for the last how ever many years they’ve been doing this. Oh and it’s been kept a secret for the entire time.”

“Pretty much.”

“And we’re not recruiting them to work for the good guys why? With those guys leading our research teams we could pretty much fix anything.”

“So you think employing sociopaths is the answer now son?”

“Well, maybe not. It’s just a thought. I mean they haven’t been caught so far, and they probably wouldn’t have been if not for the bomb.”

“Yeah but that also rules out the Quinns as being responsible for the bomb.” Leave it to Kelley to point out the one flaw in all of this.

“But they know who it is or else they wouldn’t be hiding.” Take that logic. Point to me. 

“Hart you mentioned that two of them were dead before the explosion.”

“Yeah. Katherine Thornton and Jerome Velasquez.”

“So we got a DNA match for the Jane then.” Dad looks a little strange while asking. Almost as if something is clicking into place for him.

“Yeah the shelter had a few of her things left over and I found enough there for a DNA test. It matches our Jane.”

“I’ll do next of kin notifications while you boys figure out where the Quinns are hiding.” Dad turns to leave with that. He seems to be in a hurry. He never likes doing next of kin notifications

“Hey Sheriff can I run something by you?” Hart calls after him.

“If you can walk and talk.”

Dad walks out with Hart. Whatever she needed to talk to him about must be for another case, why else wouldn’t she just ask in front of the rest of the class. 

***DC***

“Hey Nicole. I need you to draw up a few legal papers for me. Do you think you can stop by my place in the morning?”

“I’m sure I can fit you in. What is this about Sheriff?”

“I need to make sure no matter what happens none can take Brooke from the guys.”

“They’ve already been given custody of her. Why wouldn’t Steve or Dylan call about this?”

“It’s just a hunch right now. I don’t want to worry them if it turns out to be nothing. What time can you stop by tomorrow?”

“I can be there around 8am.”

“Thank you so much. And would you mind keeping this between us for now?”

“I can, but rather not. And you’re going to need to involve them at some point if this is about them and their daughter.”

“I know and I’ll tell them when I have more to go on. It’s just a hunch and this is just a safety precaution.”

“I trust you Sheriff.”

“See you in the morning.”

“Night Sheriff.”

I hang up the phone and look through the case files again. With everything I’ve heard today it makes sense. I just don’t know if I want to believe it or not. I’ve been watching her closely the last few weeks and trying to find any other explanation to it but everything's falling into place makes it true. Everything I’ve found in the last month coupled with what Hart just told me and the fact that they look so much alike it has to be true. I’m just hoping I’m wrong or that little girl has survived a much worse hell than we imagined. And she’s still not done going through hell yet. I just pray we all make it through together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV), Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS), Muscular Dystrophy (MD), Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS) – Lou Gherig’s Disease, Multiple Sclerosis (MS), and Cystic Fibrosis are debilitating diseases that still have no cure.
> 
> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.


	22. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter now. Life has been busy. I've moved states started a new job and trying to get settled. This is not abandoned and I will finish it. Thank you all for being patience with me as I work to get settled and back to finding time to finish this.

**The Chase**

The call came in when we were in Holden’s office. Shots fired. The sounds of a car racing away and a body covered in blood left in an office no one knew was there. Kelley and I were given the lead when we arrived at the crime scene. Normally it's the first ones there that takes the lead to avoid messing up the chain of custody and to keep the crime scene as undisturbed as possible. Once we were let in and shown why we were given lead it made sense to not follow protocol. A cold chill ran down my body my gut filled with dread at the scene before me.

I’m standing over blood stains on the carpet in an abandon building. If you were to just look at the office you would think you were in a fancy conference room in one of the upscale corporate offices in uptown. There's nice leather chairs and new carpet and even fresh paint on the walls. Using just this one room as a model of what the building could be for the right investors would go a long way to rebuilding this neighborhood. It even has bullet proof glass windows. It just doesn’t fit. Why would someone set up an office like this in a building as rundown as this one in a neighborhood as deserted as this? Unless it was to keep from ever being seen while having meetings to overthrow all known government agencies and take over the world. At least that's what I would do if that was my evil plan to achieve world dominance. Knowing at least two of three involved here it doesn't surprise me that they had this set up. They probably have more places like this one, all over the city. I shake my head knowing that if that is the case our job just got a lot harder.

First on scene has already secured the area while our crime scene unit has taken pictures before moving the body and collecting evidence. The scene has barely been disturbed. A unit was in the area when shots were fired luckily or we wouldn’t have found the victim for weeks. Two people were seen fleeing the scene and an APB has been issued for the car that they sped off in along with a rough description of them based off the few eyewitnesses and the responding unit. The description matches that of Stacy and Kasu Quinn. It should be easy enough to spot them. I mean how hard is it to find the two people we've been looking for this whole time. Their pictures are everywhere. If only things were that simple. We’d be lucky if they're ever spotted again at this rate.

There’s a folder on the table that has the sketches of Quinn and the one of what the store clerks seem to agree that matches the bombmaker. There’s also a few pictures of Stacy Quinn. A glass pitcher of water has been knocked over and broken on the table along with what was a glass of water shattered on the floor soaking into the already ruined carpet. There’s only signs that point to just three people present at the time of the shooting. It fits with the eye witness accounts. Seems at least two were armed. There’s bullet holes behind the head of the table lodge in the glass and in the wall behind the blood stained carpet . It looks like the victim was a horrible shot but seems the other shooter was deadly accurate. The bullets found lodge in the wall behind the blood stains seem to have passed through the victim before hitting the wall. It explained the blood spatter all over the walls and chairs.

I hear the officers on their radios relaying information about the crime scene and possibly the ID of the victim but it's like white noise in the background as I go over the scene. I try to retrace the steps of the shooter first and then the victim. I'm not sure who pulled the trigger first but based on the evidence it seems the shooter was protecting someone when the victim pulled the trigger resulting in the shooter returning shoots. I suspect Quinn was protecting his mother. Or she was protecting him. It’s a little harder to walk through the scene as if I’m that third party. Not much is left as to which of the Quinns it was. There seems to be a blood spatter void on the wall opposite of where the victim was found. I'm still walking through the scene trying to figure it all out when I hear my name. It seems like someone been calling me for a bit trying to get my attention.

“Hey Remington you okay? We got to go.” He looks a little unsure as he waits for me to respond. I nod my head and Kelley pulls on my arm and drags me down the stairs and out of the building. He’s giving orders to a few uniforms as we pass and grabs a few files and papers from others as he makes his way to the cruiser. It’s good to know that while I’ve been stuck in my head he’s been getting the job done and more than likely covering for me in the process. He seems to be muttering to himself once we hit the street. Well that or bouncing his ideas off of me and I’m just not paying attention. It’s not like what he’s saying isn’t important or that I’m one of those guys that never listen to anyones elses point of view. I hate those guys. They always think they’re right regardless of how wrong they are. 

I just can’t get the image of Brooke all alone in that basement. She was probably never held, which would explain why when we first adopted her four months ago, she didn’t like being held and always tried to run from us. If I wasn’t used to being held I would want to run as well. But now she wants us with her all the time and she can talk so much better than before and her smile can make anyone feel better. Just thinking about her all alone in a dark basement with little to nothing for comfort and losing her parents without ever getting the chance to know, makes me sick. The images haunt me everytime I close my eyes. Steven has been great about it all. He stays up with me after the nightmares and holds me tight until I fall back asleep. He even makes hot chocolate and warm milk to help on those nights where sleep eludes me. Then there’s the nightmare when we didn’t get to her in time before Jensen did whatever the hell he was planning on doing to her. I can’t stop thinking how small and fragile she looked in that hospital bed and all the memories of the first time we saw her come flooding back.

The radio crackles to life pulling me from my thoughts and keeps me from spiraling anymore.  _ “All units be advised suspects are heading south on 2nd Street in a dark blue Honda Fit. Suspects are armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution.” _

Kelley flips on the lights and siren and makes a hard u-turn before heading in that direction. He radios back that we’re not far from there and request more back up. 

***KQ***

The man had terrible aim or there would be a bullet lodged in my shoulder instead of it barely grazing my upper arm. I’ve managed to tie it off with a piece of the bottom of my shirt I had to tear off as we were leaving the building. Well, fleeing the building. It’s still bleeding pretty bad despite my efforts. I would have liked to be farther away before we heard the sirens in the distance. Nobody should have heard our fight or the resulting bullets we exchanged. Mother throughout all of this has seemed unphased. I mean really having a gun pointed at you should at least rethink your situation. Not Mother however. She didn’t even blink. She actually scolded me for having a gun in the first place. Not a thank you for saving me or anything. Then she had the audacity to complain about the blood that got on her clothes.

“Kasu, was it really necessary for you to bleed all over the place? Your heroics aside, which we will be discussing at a later time in case you were hoping that I forgot which I haven’t, what were you thinking, bring a gun with us for my meeting? Did you think I would be grateful that you stopped that pompous man from doing something he would regret? I have told you numerous times that children should not play with guns.” She shoots me a disappointed look before returning to her task at hand. 

Mother is cleaning her clothes, well she is attempting to clean them. The more she scrubs the worse it gets. She is using a bottle of water and some napkins from her bag. The whole time she carries on loudly expressing her discomfort and how I couldn't possibly be her son. Her son is well behaved and knows how to follow instructions. He son is respectful and never does anything as horrible as getting blood all over his mother's clothing. Her clothes are ruined and it's his fault because her son wouldn’t ever dream of causing her extra work. She's dreadfully bored and would rather be anywhere other than stuck in a car with this disobedient boy.

I grit my teeth as she continues to berate me. Normal mothers would be grateful they had a son who was prepared and ready to take a bullet for them. Normal mothers would at least attempt to administer first aide if they found their son wounded. Normal mothers wouldn’t calmly walk down the stairs as if it were completely average day to have a gun waved in your face. Or leaving a body riddled with bullet holes laying in a pool of their own blood. Instead I get her who thinks all of this bullets and guns and speeding away is somehow juvenile. Is inconvenienced by having blood on her clothes. One who could care less that her own flesh and blood is in pain and trying to look out for them because as we all know she isn’t capable of doing it herself. 

“You're not even paying attention. You really should Dear. There seems to be flashing lights behind us.”

Hearing her mention flashing lights causes me to glance in the rear view mirror. Sure enough the cops have caught up to us. I was planning to have changed cars by this point. Plans are always ruined at the last moment. Normally it’s due to her being unable to use common sense over 90% of the time. I look over at her and she is still trying to get the blood out of her clothes as if this doesn’t change a thing. With how calm and collected she is it’s as if she doesn’t quite grasp the concept of just how much trouble we are in. I check to make sure she has her seatbelt on before taking a sharp left turn down the next street and speed up to outrun the police.

“Is all this necessary Dear?” She seems put out that I dare drive in anyway other what she deems fit for whatever situation we find ourselves in.

“Yes mother it is. I don’t want to be behind bars in the near future or at all for that matter.”

“I do not wish to be put in that predicament as well but you don’t see me acting rashly either.”

Two police cruisers turned the corner towards us, sirens blaring. I glanced in the rear-view mirror and took a random turn. The cars followed easily. I need to find a way to lose them and fast. Glancing between the road in front of us and the flashing lights behind us I catch the face of the officers chasing us. It’s a face I have seen many times over the last few months. "Shit." I muttered. I quickly tried to think of how to lose the cars without annoying Mother any further. I took another turn at a more normal pace and sped up a bit after.

"Where are you going?" Mother asked speaking loudly to be heard over the sirens. I take another sharp turn.  "Are you trying to cause me harm?”

I didn't answer and took another random turn, then sped up to get through a light just before it turned red. The police behind us had to swerved around a crossing limousine in order to follow. I glanced in the mirror and caught a glimpse of the driver.

"Crap, not him!" I shouted.

"Language! I will not tolerate that kind of behavior. Keep that in mind Dear.” After scolding me she turned around to see the who I was referring to.

"Remington Mother.”

“The one that adopted the girl? Really I don't see why you're obsessed with that child. She's a failure. None of her reproductive cells regenerated or showed hints of regenerating. You really should forget all about her. A waste of time if ever I saw one. Now be a good boy and stop throwing me around this car.”

“I can't just forget about her. She's my daughter! Your granddaughter!” I scream it at her. I'm so mad at her right now. She has done everything imaginable to ensure I'm her perfect little soldier but never once thought about what I wanted or how I felt. Hearing her call my daughter a waste of anything is the last straw. I slam on the brakes and turn to face her ready to kick her out of the car. She looks to be contemplating something and opens her mouth before I have a chance to do anything.

“Well then this changes everything. Take this next left Dear.” 

She has a determined look on her face now. What ever she has decided her mind is made up and there's no changing it now. Now that she decides to be helpful instead of hindering everything I’ve been trying to do I might as well listen. I followed her instructions, speeding up as they began to close the distance between us.

"Take Driscoll Street up here on your right," Mother said.

"I can't." I grind out as I speed past the turn I was supposed to take, not seeing it quickly enough. "You have to give me more notice than that!" Why is it even when she’s helping she’s still unbearable.

“Watch your tone. Just because you have given me a grandchild doesn’t negate the fact that you have been deceiving me this whole time. Now do as I say and we have a lot to discuss after we get to where we are going.” 

Like she’s one to talk. All she does is lie and manipulate people, me included. If she thinks for one second she’s going to do to my daughter what she did to me she is sadly mistaken. I don't care what happens to me as long as Brooke is safe and as far from Mother as possible.

“You’re heading towards a dead end. Take this next turn.” She points to it as we approach. Taking the turn she wants puts us on a main street with several narrow streets branching off on either side. There’s light traffic and I’m sure it won’t be long before more cars lend to the chase. “Good. Now stay on this road until the traffic light up ahead.”

I have no idea where she is leading us, but Mother clearly knows what she’s doing. I’m following her directions for now. I glance in the mirror again. Remington is gaining behind us.

"This is it Dear. Take this next right, then an immediate left. Careful, it'll be a tight squeeze."

I swerve quickly to the right, then see the left that she wants me to take. For half a second, I panicked after seeing how incredibly narrow the street is. I slow down just enough to take the turn safely, and speed through it. Looking behind us I see that the police cruisers don’t fit and I’ve need been more grateful for drive this tiny car than I am now. All the times I’ve hit my head getting in and bashing my knees on the dashboard don’t matter any more. We’ve lost them. I breathe a sigh of relief. 

"Now follow this all the way through. Cross the bridge when you get to it."  

"Wait, where are you taking us?" 

“Just trust me. Since you clearly don’t have a clue as to where you’re going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcomed. All mistakes are my own.


End file.
